Yo Loco Loco y ella Loquita
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert es un hombre con desordenes emocionales, conoce a una chica que está igual o un poquito más desequilibrada que el. Universo e historia alterna a la original, el carácter de los personajes difiere a los del manga o anime. Lectura bajo su propio riesgo. Albert fic
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia : Este es un mini Fic de Albert .**

Candice White O' Brien , enfermera de 18 años, llega a un grupo de apoyo emocional ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, ella se quedó al frente de su familia, sus hermanas menores Paty y Annie son un poco celosas, no dejan que tenga novio porque ella podría casarse y abandonarlas. Es cómodo para ellas tenerla en casa, ya que trabaja y cuando llega de su jornada laboral limpia el desastre que ellas hacen, son buenas estudiantes aunque tienen mala conducta.

En ese mismo grupo de apoyo llegó un nuevo integrante, William Albert Andrew un magnate divorciado, su ex esposa se había casado con él sólo por interés, pero por recomendación de su tía Elroy, habían firmado un contrato prenupcial, la ex, pensó que con el tiempo la familia Andrew cedería y le darían propiedades , aunque Albert pagaba todos sus gustos y gastos ella quería tener su propia fortuna, pasaron tres años y se dio cuenta que nunca le regalarían propiedades, no era bonita sólo por casualidad, ella pensaba que su belleza tenía el propósito de hacerla feliz y la felicidad para ella era tener dinero y posesiones. Un día Albert quien era posesivo, celoso, maniático, y tenía otros tipos de desórdenes en su personalidad, la encontró con su mejor amigo en la cama, ese día Albert casi lo mata de no haber sido por sus sobrinos que lo hicieron volver en sí, el fulano estaría varios metros bajo tierra. Ese día él le llevaba las escrituras de una propiedad valuada en tres millones de dólares, porque había pasado el periodo de prueba que la Señora Elroy le había propuesto a Albert. Fue decepcionante para él, por lo que decidió alejarse por un tiempo de la familia e irse a una pequeña ciudad cercana a Chicago para olvidarse de esa mala mujer, También por orden judicial recibiría tratamiento psiquiátrico, la familia Andrew no quería que se supiera el estado mental de Albert, porque podría afectar los negocios del corporativo Andrew. Albert todavía estaba resentido con la tía Elroy porque tenía la razón en todo.-

Los hermanos Cornwell cuidarían de su tío, ya que no había superado lo de su divorcio y la familia Andrew temían que buscara al traidor y lo matara.

.

Albert se inscribió a ese grupo por orden del juez, sino cumplía con las asistencias lo empezarían a medicar.

-Candy, díganos si esta semana tuvo algún avance con sus hermanitas.

-No sé cómo educarlas, no quieren ayudarme en la casa, son muy estudiosas sacan buenas notas, ¡las mejores de la escuela!, pero tienen problemas de conducta, yo la verdad no sé qué hacer, trabajo todo el día para mantener la casa y cuando llego, todavía tengo que limpiar todo el desorden que ellas hacen, ahora mismo tengo un cerro de trastes sucios por lavar.

-Candy, trata de acercarte a ellas, involúcrate en sus intereses- aconsejó el guía.

-Señor Andrew, es su turno, preséntese con el grupo, háblenos sobre usted.

Albert miró fijamente a Candy y se bloqueó.

-Señor Andrew, Señor Andrew, ¡Señor Andrew!-dijo en voz fuerte el responsable del grupo.

Albert regresó a tierra

-Disculpe, lo que pasa es que me quedé pensando en el cerro de trastes sucios que dejó la muchacha en su casa, yo no podría dejar nada sucio y salir de mi casa como si nada.

-Bueno, ya escuchamos que ella hace todo en su casa y que sus hermanas no se involucran en las tareas domésticas.

Albert pensó: Ya no hay mujeres virtuosas, esa chica es un claro ejemplo de la irresponsabilidad, prefieren trabajar que ocuparse de su casa.

-Soy William Albert Andrew y vengo a este grupo por una orden del juez, me acusan de ser violento. ¡No sé porque me obligan a venir!, ¡si soy muy tranquilo!.

En ese momento el hombre que estaba a su lado se puso de pie para ir al sanitario.

-¡Oyes! ¿qué te pasa? ¡estoy hablando, muestra un poco de educación y no interrumpas!- Dijo Albert exasperado.

El hombre se volvió a sentar apenado.

Después de la reunión Albert vio que Candy se subió a un autobús y la siguió en su auto. llegó a su destino y caminó unos cuantos metros para llegar a su casa.

Él se bajó de su auto y la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Acaso quiere matarme del susto? ¿Me siguió?- Dijo Candy sorprendida.

-La verdad sí, no pude evitarlo, el saber que tienes un cerro de trastes sucios me impacienta , déjame lavarlos.

-¿Acaso está loco? ¡Acabo de conocerlo!

-Si estoy un poco loco, pero te aseguro que soy inofensivo, le prometo que sólo lavare

los trastes y me iré.

Candy se sentía tan cansada que accedió. Abrió la puerta y encontró una nota de sus hermanas que decía : Candy, nos fuimos al cine, hoy es 2 x 1.

Albert pasó y fue directo a la cocina, se puso unos guantes de látex y lavó los trastes, Candy se fue a poner ropa cómoda.

-En realidad te agradezco, ¡Estoy muy cansada! me quedé trabajando horas extras.

-Hey muchacha, no me cuentes nada, yo sólo vine a lavar los trastes, no soy el paño de lágrimas de nadie, no seré tu confidente, ni me quiero involucrar contigo, ¡odio a las mujeres!.

-Entonces ¿ eres gay?

-Soy divorciado

-Ah entiendo, sentías que tu esposa no te satisfacía en la intimidad y te diste cuenta de tus preferencias sexuales.

-¡No soy gay!, la muy zorra se acostó con mi mejor amigo, pero como te dije antes, no seré tu confidente.

-Ah, suele pasar de seguro eras un adicto al trabajo, la dejabas sola por mucho tiempo, no le ponías atención, detrás de su ventana dejaba pasar la mañana en la espera de la noche con un escote.

\- Hey, ya escuché que me estás recitando una canción, yo la atendía bien, sólo que ella se casó conmigo por interés , cómo no puse nada a su nombre, decidió buscarse a alguien que le diera todo lo que deseaba, ya se casaron, ¡ Espero que sean infelices los desgraciados! –expresó Albert con rabia en la voz.

\- No le desees mal a nadie, recuerda a la botellita de Jerez todo lo que digas será al revés.

-Ahora veo porqué llegas a ese grupo, estás bien loquita.

-Y tú estás Loco, pero bien Loco..

En el cine Archie comentaba: ¡Que hicimos para merecer esto!, por mi tío vinimos a un pueblo bicicletero, la película que está en exhibición la vimos el mes pasado en Chicago ¡ Sólo hay una sala de cine!

\- Ya Archie, deja de quejarte, estamos aquí por órdenes de la tía Elroy, tenemos que vigilar que mi tío no se meta en problemas.

En eso voltearon y vieron a Annie y Paty.

-¡ Vaya! parece que hay algo bueno en este lugar-Comentó Archie sonriéndole a Annie

Ella también le sonrió.

-Señoritas ¿ nos dejan pagar sus entradas al cine? -preguntó Stear

Paty dijo: No, porque somos habitantes de este pueblo bicicletero.

Annie dijo: Yo sí acepto

-Annie ,te acusarse con Candy- Dijo Paty en tono de amenaza.

-No me importa, ella no es mi mamá, es sólo nuestra hermana mayor.

Albert terminó de lavar los trastes , la estufa y el refrigerador, se fue, dejando dormida a Candy en el sofá. Esa noche Paty y Annie llegaron tarde, no despertaron a Candy para que no las regañara. .

Al día siguiente Albert fue al centro comercial, era sábado, Candy no laboraba ese día, por lo que también fue a comprar su despensa, Se encontraron en la tienda.

-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo a todas partes dónde voy?-preguntó Candy

-¡No!, sólo vine a comprar mi despensa.

-Ah bien.

Albert vio el carrito de Candy y comentó : ¡Por eso estás llenita! , no llevas frutas ni verduras, ¿sabías que eres lo que comes?

-Entonces ¡soy muy sabrosa!, porque todo lo que llevo sale rico, ¿Quieres probar?- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert creyó que Candy se le estaba ofreciendo y pensó en su maquiavélica mente: Esta chica es guapa, quiere que la pruebe, tiene 5 meses que me divorcié y no he tenido relaciones, Bueno si anda urgida la ayudaré.

-Está bien, pero usa la píldora, no me gusta usar condón.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Candy sacada de onda

\- ¿Tu de que hablas?- se aseguraba Albert de no mal interpretar el ofrecimiento.

-De que puedes venir a mi casa para almorzar y probar lo que cocino- ofreció Candy

-Ah, ¿te referías a eso?

-Tu ¿qué pensaste?

-En lo mismo, pero tengo estómago delicado, no como cualquier cosa, mejor ven a comer a mi casa, sólo que mis sobrinos viven conmigo, son un par de haraganes.

-Yo tengo a mis hermanas.

-ok , tráelas contigo.

Se fueron por pasillos distintos , después de quince minutos, Albert estaba discutiendo con la cajera.

-Ahí dice 3.99 y usted me cobró 4 .

\- Señor, es el redondeo

\- Que redondeo ni que nada, ustedes se hacen ricos con el redondeo, yo no estoy dispuesto a enriquecerlos, ¡deme mi cambio!

Habían como 5 personas esperando su turno.

Candy quiso arreglar las cosas y le pasó un centavo.-¡Ten! y deja de estar molestando a la cajera.

-¡Tú no te metas!, es con la cajera el asunto.

La cajera le dio su cambio. Albert esperó a Candy hasta que saliera y le arrebató sus bolsas y caminó hacia su carro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te llevaré a tu casa, vi que no traes coche.

En eso un auto estaba pasando y Albert se le atravesó, el hombre que iba conduciendo lo iba a insultar y Albert gritó: ¡ Mátame! ¡Mátame!

El hombre no se esperaba que Albert le dijera eso y mejor siguió su camino

Candy pensó: ¡De verdad que a este hombre le falta un tornillo!

 **Hola chicas, que se me ocurrió este nuevo fic.**

 **Estaré actualizando un día a la semana.**

 **Presento a un Albert desequilibrado emocionalmente.**

 **Presento una Candy dependiente emocionalmente, pero trabajadora, Su carácter difiere mucho del anime y del manga, así que luego no quiero reclamos de que ella no es la Candy que conocen o que Albert no es el mismo.**

 **Esta historia no tiene drama, sólo es una ocurrencia de mi cabecita, no es cómica, no sé en qué categoría poner el fic. Quizás hasta sea tediosa. Es una historia muy predecible.**

 **Como saben soy 100% Albert fan, así que de antemano saben con quién se queda Candy. Para nada aparece el otro galán del anime así que invito a las seguidoras de ese guapote a que no lo lean, porque en este fic, no lo encontraran.**

 **Actualmente tengo 8 Fics terminados en un año desde que empecé a escribir, un fic próximo a terminar y 7 en proceso, a todos trato de actualizarlos hasta terminarlos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Iban en el Auto de Albert y él iba a exceso de velocidad.

-Oyes tranquilo, parece que dejaste frijoles en el fuego y por eso llevas prisa.

-¡Me molesta que en todas partes nos pongan límites!

-Ponen límites de velocidad para proteger a la población de maniáticos al volante.

-¡Ah! ahora me dices maniático.

-No lo decía por ti específicamente.

-Bueno te perdono si me hablas sobre ti, pequeña.

-¿Qué te puedo decir de mí? Mis padres fallecieron y quedé a cargo de mi casa, soy enfermera técnica, es decir que no tengo licenciatura.

-¿ Por qué no estudias la licenciatura? todavía eres muy joven

-Porqué mis hermanas estudiarán una carrera universitaria, los ahorros y pensiones de mis padres dan exactamente para costear los estudios de mis hermanas, pero con mi trabajo pago los gastos de la casa.

-Muchacha, así como tú estás trabajando, ellas también pueden trabajar medio tiempo y seguir con sus estudios.

-¡No quiero que se atrasen!, ellas son las mejores de su clase, estoy segura que serán grandes profesionistas.

\- ¿Y no quieres lo mismo para ti? ¿ No deseas triunfar en la vida?

-Mi triunfo será verlas realizadas profesionalmente, también que puedan tener un mejor nivel de vida y logren formar una hermosa familia.

-Candy debes ser un poco egoísta, cuando se casen ni te lo van agradecer, te quedarás sola y amargada, serás la loca de la cuadra que rescatara animales abandonados.

\- Gracias por predecir mi futuro- dijo Candy en tono sarcástico

-Perdona pero es verdad, ¿Acaso no tienes aspiraciones para tu vida?

-La verdad es que las tenía, tuve un novio en la secundaria, habíamos hecho planes para casarnos jóvenes, pensando en el me metí a estudiar Técnica en enfermería, una carrera corta para que me metiera en el mercado laboral y que nuestros padres no nos impidieran casarnos por no tener una carrera para enfrentar la vida, el aprendería mecánica automotriz.

¿ Y qué pasó? ¿ Por qué no se casaron?

-El me pidió un adelanto

-¿ Cómo? ¿ Adelantó de qué ?

-Tu sabes, tener relaciones sexuales

-¿Y luego?-preguntó Albert curioso

-Pues no le di el adelanto y otra chica si se lo dio y actualmente tienen dos hijos.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡chamaco calenturiento!

-¡No es para que te burles! –Lo reprendió Candy

-Tengo una duda, si lo amabas ¿Por qué no le diste el adelanto que te pidió?

-Porqué quería llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-Ya ves, te lo volaron por pensar en cursilerías.

-¡No son cursilerías, son principios!

-No me digas que todavía eres virgen después de lo que te pasó

-Pues sí, todavía lo soy

-No te creo, las chicas de tu edad ya tienen experiencia.

-Pues yo quiero guardarme hasta conocer el verdadero amor.

-¿Amor? Eso no existe, es sólo un invento.

-Bueno eso es lo que tú crees –dijo Candy exasperada de tener esa conversación con Albert.

Albert pensó: ¿ _Virgen?, mi esposa no era Virgen, ninguna de las tres con las que he estado lo fue._

-Mi consejo es, que te metas a estudiar tu licenciatura, si no siempre serás una subordinada y seguirás las órdenes de una superior a ti.

-Quizás cuando mis hermanas terminen su carrera y consigan empleo, pueda estudiar una licenciatura, tengo 18 años todavía.

-De verás contigo, eres de esas mujeres que les gusta la mala vida, sufridas, abnegadas, ¡te pondré mamá dolores! Eres una masoquista, te diré algo, ¡Nunca des todo de ti! Porque terminarás pisoteada.

-¡Basta! Que horrible forma de pensar tienes, pues aunque me digas mamá dolores, veré por mis hermanas hasta que tengan un buen empleo y puedan independizarse.

-El que por su gusto muere…

-¡Basta!

-Está bien, no te hablaré más sobre esto, mandaré a buscarlas a las 2 de la tarde con mis sobrinos, uno es de cabello negro y otro de cabello lacio y de color rubio sucio, ¡No le vayas a decir que dije rubio sucio! Porque capaz y no me lo perdone en mucho tiempo.

Albert llegó a sus casa Archie y Stear estaban aburridos en la sala principal viendo televisión.

-¡Par de holgazanes vengan a ayudarme que tendremos visitas!

Stear refutó: No sé porque nos dices holgazanes, estamos aquí por orden de tía Elroy, dejamos nuestra vida social en Chicago, por venirte a vigilar para que no te metas en problemas y no lo agradeces.

-¡Por favor Stear ustedes son unos ninis!

Archie preguntó: Querrás decir unos nenes.

-No, ninis

-¿Por qué ninis?-preguntaron los hermanos cruzándose de brazos.

-Ni estudian, ni trabajan, ni hacen nada, por eso son unos ninis- respondió Albert.

-Tío, tanto Archie como yo tenemos un coeficiente intelectual muy alto, somos autodidactas no necesitamos estar escolarizados, estudiamos a nuestro propio ritmo, ve nuestras calificaciones, yo estoy llevando ingeniería robótica por gusto y Finanzas obligado por la tía Elroy en la universidad de forma abierta y Archie está llevando diseño y arquitectura puedes consultar nuestras calificaciones.

-¿se puede hacer eso?

-¡Claro que se puede!, nosotros seremos la segunda generación en llevar esta modalidad de estudios.

-Chicos eso me interesa, mi amiga podría estudiar una licenciatura de manera virtual.

-Vaya tío ¿Estás interesado en alguien?- preguntó Archie sonriente.

-Es sólo una chiquilla que conocí, me simpatizó.

-¿Y es bonita?

-¡Ya la conocerán! Las irán a buscar para que almuercen con nosotros.

Albert se puso a cocinar y recordaba : _Virgen_

-¿Para qué me lo dijo? Ahora no dejo de pensar en ella.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo los chicos fueron a buscar a Candy y a sus hermanas, en cuanto vieron Archie y Stear a Annie y Paty se sorprendieron.

-¿Ustedes son los sobrinos de Albert?-preguntó Candy

-Así es, nos mandó a recogerles para que almorcemos juntos.

-Ellas son mis hermanas Paty y Annie.

Ellos fingieron no conocerse.

Llegaron a la propiedad de los Andrew, Annie y Paty se quedaron con la boca abierta, era una casa bonita, moderna y lujosa.

-¡Bienvenidas!- saludó Albert

-Buenas tardes Señor Andrew.

-No me digan Señor, que no estoy tan viejo.

Albert miró de forma rara a Candy y ella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Ya está todo listo! pasemos a la mesa.

Albert había hecho crema de zanahorias con filete de pescado empanizado y de postre zanahoria rayada con pasitas.

Stear conversaba con Paty, Archie con Annie, Albert y Candy discutían sobre sembrar verduras.

Paty era más noble que Annie, ella compartía lo que le daban de la pensión de la mamá con Candy para que se comprara ropa, en cambio Annie no compartía nada, era la que tenía cosméticos y perfumes caros, ropa más bonita que las tres, zapatos de marca, y como no le daba el dinero todavía le pedía a Paty de lo que le correspondía a ella.

-¡Ya me quedé sin saliva por discutir contigo Candy! ¡eres terca!

-Albert, la verdad es que no tengo dinero para salir fuera de la ciudad y menos para presentar un examen.

-Mis sobrinos y yo haremos un viaje a Chicago por carretera, puedes ir con nosotros, verás que nos divertiremos.

-¿Y tus sesiones con el grupo? Recuerda que es una orden judicial.

-Son los viernes Candy, no hay problema con eso, ya estaremos de regreso, para entonces.

-Déjame pensarlo.

-¡No lo pienses mucho! ¿Qué harán mañana?

-Iremos a la Iglesia y después no sé qué planes tengan las chicas, luego me lo dirán.

-Acompáñame me quedé con ganas de comer una rebanada de pastel, me pareció ver una repostería.

-¿Y mis hermanas?

-Déjalas con mis sobrinos son chicos sanos.

-Chicos, pronto regresaremos, iremos a comprar un pastel.

Después que se fueron los Rubios Archie llevó a Annie a su habitación.

-Annie ¿Dónde vas?

-Ya Paty deja estar sobre mí, ahí tienes a Stear.

Stear le mostró a Paty unos Robots en miniatura que estaba construyendo, le explicaba y ella parecía entender todo.

En cambio Archie y Annie estaban teniendo una sesión de besos y caricias atrevidas.

Se bajaron en la repostería, Albert pidió un pastel de chocolate, vio un letrero que decía, si no le dan su nota de compra, su producto será gratis y lo puede reportar al teléfono #$%$#$%%%.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Son 20 dls

Albert sacó su cartera y pagó el pastel pero no le dieron nota.

-¿Y mi nota?

-No estamos dando notas por ahora.-Contestó la empleada.

-Entonces, mi producto debe ser gratis.-Lo dice el letrero que si no me dan nota, el pastel es gratis.

-Espéreme le haré una nota.

-No muchacha, devuélveme mi dinero, me debe salir gratis el pastel.

-Señor, ahora le daré su nota.

Albert se molestó y gritó diciendo: ¿Por qué ponen ese letrero si no van a cumplir lo que dicen?

Candy se asustó y dijo: Albert no te preocupes yo pagaré el pastel.

-No Candy, lo que pasa es que estos empleados son unos rateros, le están viendo la cara a los dueños de la repostería, no están reportando lo que venden.

El vigilante se acercó para tratar de calmar a Albert ya que también estaba en complicidad con la cajera y los demás empleados.

-Señor ¿Va a llevar el pastel? O le devolvemos su dinero.

-¡Si me llevaré el pastel pero también me devolverán el dinero!

-Señor, la cajera estaba distraída, usted tiene que pagar lo que compra-explicó el guardia.

Albert le embarró el pastel al vigilante, arrancó el letrero y le quitó a la cajera un plumón y le puso al anuncio: CANCELADO

Salió molesto de la repostería, Candy conocía a la cajera, era la chica que le había bajado a su novio y le dijo: ¡Por favor discúlpalo!

-Vaya Candy, después que terminaste con Michael no has podido encontrar otro mejor-dijo burlona la cajera.

Candy fue siguiendo a Albert.

-¡Albert! espérame.

Él se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Candy.

-¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Por qué te comportas como un gorila de salvaje?

-Candy tu eres tan buena, que no te das cuenta que todos ellos ¡son unos sinvergüenzas!, odio a la gente desleal.

-¡Tranquilo!

-¡No soy un caballo para que trates de tranquilizarme!

-Discúlpame, no sé qué puedo hacer por ti

Albert se acercó a Candy y la besó Eufórico de una forma salvaje que la dejó sin aire. La abrazó fuerte y le dijo con una voz tranquila: ¡Solo así puedes calmarme!.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana espero se la pasen bonito, quedaron empatadas las sugerencias por lo que no pude decidirme cual actualizar, así que me vi obligada a actualizar este fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Perdón Candy ando muy irritable.

\- Te comprendo Albert

Candy pensó: Yo también necesitaba un abrazo, estar en sus brazos me dio tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó Candy

-Iremos a otra repostería, todavía tengo antojo de comer pastel.

-Está bien, pero sólo me bajaré yo- Adviritió Candy

\- Bien, sube al auto, hoy le diré a mi administrador que investigue sobre la licenciatura en enfermería modalidad a distancia y que me mandé los requisitos, para que salgamos el lunes hacia Chicago, moveremos algunas influencias para que te hagan el examen y quedes en el curso.

-Te agradezco Albert- contestó Candy con una sonrisa sincera.

Compraron el pastel y regresaron a la casa de los Andrew, Paty y Stear estaban pintado unas piezas para uno de los robots de Stear, Annie y Archie seguían en la habitación.

Albert subió a buscar a Archie, abrió la puerta sin tocar primero y los encontró acariciándose.

-¡Archibald! ¿pero qué rayos haces? esta chica es menor de edad, aparte de eso estamos traicionando la confianza de Candy. ¡Y tu señorita date a respetar!, no dejes que te manoseen, no le des problemas a tu hermana que cuida de ti- dijo dirigiéndose a Annie.

-Perdón tío, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¡Eso espero! Candy y yo estamos iniciando una linda amistad y no quiero que la arruinen, traje un pastel, vamos a compartirlo y luego llevaré a las señoritas a su casa.

Los tres bajaron al comedor, Albert le habló a George para que le investigará todo lo relacionado con la Licenciatura en enfermería en la Universidad donde estudiaban Archie y Stear.

-Chicos , Candy irá con nosotros a Chicago, ella presentará un examen para llevar la licenciatura en enfermería- informó Albert.

Archie y Annie se miraron y él dijo: Yo me quedaré tío, quiero estar tranquilo.

Stear comentó: Me quedaré acompañando a Archie.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a ir? –preguntó Paty temerosa.

-Para el próximo viernes tenemos que estar aquí por la sesión en el grupo de ayuda-aclaró Candy.

Al llegar las chicas a su hogar Annie dijo:

Candy, no dejes escapar al Señor William Andrew ¡Es millonario! Me lo dijo Archibald

-Annie, yo no soy una caza fortunas, él y yo estamos iniciando una amistad, además tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, no creo que se fije en mí.

-Ahora que vayas a Chicago, tráeme ropa nueva.

-¡No tengo dinero! Si me das te la puedo traer.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo dinero! ¡Eres nuestra hermana mayor! ¡Debes proveernos de todo lo necesario! ¡Nuestros padres estarían decepcionados de ti!

Candy se sintió triste por las palabras de Annie y esa noche se acostó llorando.

Por fin llegó el día en que irían a Chicago, él quiso conducir así que no pidió un helicóptero de la familia.

Candy pidió permiso en su trabajo, juntó los papeles que le pidieron como requisito y se lanzaron a la aventura.

El día que salieron de la pequeña ciudad Candy y Albert, Archie fue a buscar a Annie a la preparatoria para pasar la tarde juntos.

Albert se puso a escuchar música clásica, Candy quedó noqueada, esa música la relajó demasiado y se durmió en el camino, despertó y vio que el auto estaba estacionado en la gasolinera.

-Vaya, ya despertaste dormilona, se supone que eres mi copiloto.

-Perdona Albert, pero esa música que pusiste está de ensueño.

-Sabes, tus ronquidos a veces hacían armonía con la música-dijo Albert bromeando.

-¡Mentiroso! Yo no ronco.

-Si roncas Candy

-¡No ronco!

-Almorzaremos y cuando anochezca nos hospedaremos en algún hotel que esté en el camino.

Llegaron a un restaurante, mientras estaban almorzando le pasaron los utensilios a Albert y él se puso a desinfectarlos con un líquido especial.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los limpio con un líquido antibacterial, pásame los tuyos.

-¡Que exagerado eres!

Candy pensó: Empiezo a comprender a su ex.

Después de almorzar siguió conduciendo, oscureció y un tipo le puso las luces largas atrás de su auto y le lastimaba la vista.

-¿Qué piensa ese estúpido? ¿Por qué no me rebasa el animal?

Así siguió unos minutos hasta que Albert se fastidió y se orilló para que el tipo pasara de largo, luego que pasó fue tras él y le puso las luces largas a él también.

-¿Qué haces?

-Le pongo las largas, para que el animal se incomode, así como me incomodó a mi.

-Albert, eres rencilloso.

-No, a la gente hay que darle una sopa de su propio chocolate.

-Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad y se hospedaron en un hotel, Albert pidió sólo una habitación y que les llevaran la cena.

-Pedí camas gemelas. Candy como era confiada no lo vio mal.

-Me voy a duchar me siento pegajosa- dijo Candy

Albert estaba ansioso por verla en ropa de dormir, pensó en que llevaría baby doll o un camisón transparente, puso una sonrisa malévola.

Les llevaron la cena, Candy salió de ducharse en Pijama de franela, salió de la recamara y Albert la vio desilusionado.

-¡Ya está libre la ducha!

-Ya vi, pero primero cenaremos luego me ducharé.

Mientras cenaban el preguntó: ¿ y dime Candy te gusta algún muchacho ahora?

Candy pensó: Desde que lo vi en la sesión me gustó él aunque esté loquito ¿Qué le respondo?

-Si me gusta alguien.

Albert empezó a cortar su _Rib Eye Steak_ un poco molesto, pero Candy como era distraída ni lo notó.

-Como se llama el tipo, ¿de dónde es? ¿A qué se dedica?

Candy no le podía decir que era él entonces contestó: Es un médico, se llama Fabricio.

–¿Qué te gusta de él?

-Hasta ahorita todo Albert se mordió los labios y empuñó la mano.

-Fabricio ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se apellida?

-Fabricio Bocelli

-¿Es italiano?

-Creo que sí.

Albert pensó: ¡Un italiano! ¿Qué le puede ver a un Italiano? Sólo comerá pizza y pasta.

Terminó de cenar y llamó al servicio de habitación que fueran por los platos sucios y se metió a duchar, al entrar al baño vio que Candy había dejado todo mojado y pensó: -¡Esta niña desordenada! ¡Dejó todo mojado todo el sanitario! ¡Definitivamente sólo podríamos ser amigos! ¿Así que le gusta un Italiano? ¿Qué tendrá de especial?

Cuando salió de ducharse Candy estaba dormida, él se acercó a ella y sonrió. -¡Es una chiquilla confiada! ¡Se ve tan linda durmiendo!

Candy empezó a roncar y Albert la grabó con la cámara del celular: ja,ja,ja,ja, ahora me creerás. ¡Vaya ese ronquido me tranquiliza! Albert hizo su ritual antes de dormirse, se secó los pies, se puso talco en ellos, se secó el cabello, no le gustaba mojar la almohada, se perfumó, se puso crema corporal, sacudió la cama y apagó la lámpara.

Al día siguiente él le ganó el baño a Candy para que no se lo mojara, lo dejó seco y había ordenado todo la noche anterior.

-¡Despierta! Es hora que te alistes para irnos, te espero en el coche ¡No vayas a olvidar nada!

Candy entró al sanitario y vio todo ordenado. -¡Maniático! –definitivamente sólo podremos ser amigos. Ella bajó

-¿Y tú maleta?-preguntó Albert

-La dejé en la habitación-contestó Candy sonrojada

-¡Te dije que no olvidaras nada! ¡Yo iré por ella! Albert fue a la habitación y revisó que no hubiera dejado nada el vio que su ropa interior la había dejado en el baño. Se puso una bolsita en la mano y la envolvió con la misma y la metió en la maleta de Candy. -¡Esta chica distraída! ¡Si me casara con ella tendría que vigilar que no deje nada comprometedor en ningún lado! ¡Casarme! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Es sólo una chiquilla, con sus hermosos cabellos rizados, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, sus melodiosos ronquidos, su labios apetitosos para saborearlos. ¡Control William! ¡Control! Tienes meses sin sexo, te está afectando tenerla cerca.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a Chicago y fueron directo al corporativo Andrew, Candy observó que todos lo saludaban con respeto y todos se esmeraban por atenderlo.

-Estamos aquí, porque George tiene todo listo-explicó Albert.

Entró a la oficina de George.

-Hola George, te presento a mi amiga Candy.

-Señorita Candy, es un gusto conocerla, William me alegra verte.

-Igual para mi conocerle George-saludó Candy estrechándole la mano.

-Que novedad me tienes George.

-El helicóptero les llevara a la propiedad del rector, él les atenderá de forma particular ya que no quiere que se sepa, que está haciendo favoritismos.

-¿Alguien está enterado de lo que estoy haciendo?.

-La señora Elroy estaba presente cuando me solicitaste el trámite.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No sé si es adecuado que lo escuche la señorita Candice.

-Vamos al balcón George. Ellos salieron al balcón

-Me hizo que investigáramos a la señorita Candy.

-Dime lo relevante de la investigación, bueno sus padres murieron en un accidente, ella sostiene su casa, le da exactamente para pagar los servicios y la alimentación de las tres, reciben las pensiones de sus padres pero las cobran sus hermanas menores, al parecer la que cobra más es su hermana llamada Annie, la señorita Candy sólo ha tenido un novio en su vida, asiste con sus hermanas a la Iglesia reformada local, llega al mismo grupo de ayuda que tú, no está medicada.

-Ahora me investigarás a un tipo llamado Fabricio Bocelli.

-¿Quieres esa información para darle algún uso especial?

-¡Solo quiero saber quién es! Ella me dijo que le gusta ¡Necesito saber si es casado! Quiero que encuentren algo para desacreditarlo delante de ella, algo que podamos usar en su contra.

-Con lo que me dices confirmo los temores que tiene la Señora Elroy.

-¿Qué temores tiene mi tía?

-Usted se está interesando mucho por la Joven.

-La veo como una hermanita, me recuerda a Rosy, pobrecilla.

-¿Estás seguro William?

-¡Está bien! Lo acepto me gustó desde que la vi.

-William, es una buena chica, tiene responsabilidades, perdió a sus padres, está vulnerable. -¡Todo eso lo sé!

-Pero usted William, ahorita no es mejor momento para que usted tenga una relación.

-¡No te preocupes George! Se lo que hago, no le haré daño.

Albert y Candy fueron a la propiedad del rector mientras volaban en el helicóptero, Albert le enseñó a Candy su celular donde la había grabado roncando.

-¡No! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de grabarme así?

-¡Tenía que comprobártelo! Ja,ja, ja.  
Llegaron el rector los atendió, ni presentó examen Candy, le dieron directamente su matrícula.

-Señor Rector quiero ver las calificaciones de Alistair y Archibald Cornwell.

-Señor Andrew, El Señor Alistair, lleva A en todas las materias que está cursando de las dos carreras que estudia.

En cuanto al Señor Archivald sólo estudio un semestre y ya no regresó a la universidad reprobó todas las materias. Albert se sorprendía al enterarse de lo de Archie. Él pensó: ¿Qué reacción tendrá la tía Elroy cuando se entere?

Mientras en la propiedad de los Andrew en la ciudad de las O´brien Archie y Annie empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

 **Hola chicas les aviso que quizá mañana no pueda actualizar ningún Fic porque mi esposo cumplirá años , si Dios lo permite me iré a celebrar con él en la tarde. Les agradezco sus comentarios los cuáles me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Candy salió inscrita de la casa del rector como alumna de la licenciatura en enfermería.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- preguntó Candy

\- Esta noche habrá una exposición de pinturas en una galería de arte, para recaudar fondos para construir ... ¡ya no me acuerdo que rayos van hacer con lo que recauden, la cosa es que George me dijo que estoy invitado ¿ Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿No sería más conveniente que me regrese en autobús?, no he dejado a mis hermanas solas desde que murieron nuestros padres.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, ya están grandecitas, además se las recomendé a mis sobrinos, créeme están en muy buenas manos.

-Annie creo que se me rompió el condón- dijo Archie asustado.

-No importa, no creo que pase a mayores.

Mientras Stear y Paty salieron de la casa a probar un dron fabricado por él, le explicaba a Paty: con este control lo dirijo, tiene un alcance de 50 kilómetros cuadrados.

-Entonces con eso pondríamos ver si Annie ya llegó a mi casa, porque no la encontré a la hora de salida en la escuela y no me contesta el celular.

-Así es ¿ Quieres que probemos?

-Si

Stear guió el Dron a la casa de las O' Brien.

-Esta es ¿verdad Paty?

-Sí, ahora baja y enfoca por las ventanas.

-Stear bajó el Dron y fue pasando por cada una de las ventanas de la casa, hasta que percibió movimientos en una de las recámaras y se detuvo, logró visualizar que Archie estaba posicionado sobre Annie.

\- ¿Pero que le está haciendo Archie a mi hermana?

\- Al parecer están teniendo relaciones- contestó Stear apenado.

-¿ Cómo se atreve Annie hacer algo así?

-Paty ¡Por favor que sea un secreto! ¡No los vayas a delatar con Candy y mi tío!

\- Annie y yo somos menores de edad, tu hermano está cometiendo un delito.

-Es por mutuo consentimiento, mira la expresión de tu hermana, parece que le gusta lo que le está haciendo Archie.

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un alcahuete!, ¡Los acusaré!-amenazó Paty.

Mientras en Chicago Albert le escogía un vestido a Candy para que lo acompañara a la galería.

-Con ese vestido verde luces muy hermosa, se te adhiere al cuerpo y realza tus curvas- dijo Albert con tono pervertido.

Candy le sonrió y él pensó: ¡Qué bonita muchachita, cada segundo que pasa me gusta más!

Fueron a la Mansión Andrew, la Señora Elroy estaba con un vestido de fiesta peinada y maquillada para ir a la galería.

-Tía buenas noches, te presento a Candy, una amiga.

-Sí ya me dijo George quien es.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle, señora Elroy-dijo Candy inclinándose un poco.

-Niña ten cuidado con mi sobrino, está bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico.

-Él me dijo que es un loco inofensivo y yo le creo-contestó Candy sonriente.

-William, llévala al cuarto de huéspedes, le diré a la cocinera que les prepare algo de cenar.

-No tía, pienso ir a la galería, allá cenaremos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo William?

-Lo que oíste, me dijo George que me había llegado una invitación, iré con Candy.

-William, si vas quiero que te comportes ¡no quiero un escándalo! ¡No pongas por los suelos el nombre de los Andrew!

-¡No te preocupes tía! Me sabré comportar. ¿Ya se fue Dorothy?

-No, ¿Para que la quieres?

-Para que maquille a Candy, quiero que se vea más hermosa de lo que es.

-Yo le diré, que la chica se dé una ducha, mandaré a Dorothy al cuarto de huéspedes.

-¡Gracias Tía!

-De nada William.

-Por cierto, ya mañana hablaremos sobre los muchachos, fui con el rector de la universidad y me enteré de algo que te puede interesar.

-No me arruines la noche William.

-Por eso te dije que mañana hablaremos sobre eso.

Albert llevó a Candy al cuarto de huéspedes, y se fue a su habitación para alistarse.

Llegó Dorothy, Candy salió de la ducha.

-Buenas noches Señorita, me indicó la señora Elroy que la peine y maquille. ¡Que hermoso cabello tiene!

-Gracias Dorothy

Dorothy terminó de peinarla y maquillarla, la ayudó a ponerse el vestido. Albert la esperaba impaciente, Candy apareció y fue como una linda visión para él.

Él fue corriendo para alcanzarla y cederle su brazo.

-Albert, me estás haciendo experimentar un sueño hermoso, estoy en una casa bonita, con un lindo y elegante vestido, maquillada y peinada para fiesta y…

-¿Y qué? – preguntó Albert ansioso

-Y solamente me falta un príncipe.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿acaso no luzco como un príncipe? ¿Me ves horrendo o qué?

-¡No es eso! Lo que pasa es que solamente somos amigos, ya sabes.

-Um.

-¡Ya Albert! qué bárbaro contigo, de todo te molestas.

-No estoy molesto, es mi estado natural.

Él le abrió la puerta de limusina y fueron a la galería.

Al llegar ahí estaban los periodistas de las páginas de sociales de los diarios de Chicago.

-¡Es William A. Andrew! –todos fueron con su cámaras, Albert se cubría de los flashes.

-¿Quién es ella? ¡parece una modelo!

Albert sujetó a Candy por la cintura y la acercó a él para posar para las cámaras sonriente.

-¡Señor Andrew! ¿Quién es ella?- preguntaban los periodistas empujándose

-¡Es mi novia!

Candy abrió al doble los ojos.

-ja,ja,ja,ja no es cierto, es una muy buena amiga, dijo recalcando la palabra "muy".

Todos los camarógrafos le tomaron fotos.

-¿Por qué insinuaste que tú y yo tenemos relaciones?

-¿Cuándo mencioné eso?

-Dijiste que era una "muy buena amiga" el tono en que lo dijiste es de insinuación.

-¡Sólo es una broma Candy!

-¡Yo no quiero darle mal ejemplo a mis hermanas! Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Candy ¡Estás exagerando! Sólo diviértete conmigo esta noche, te preocupas demasiado por cosas insignificantes.

-¡Claro, cómo eres hombre! Dijo hombre poniéndolo entre comillas.

-Si soy hombre, cuando quieras te lo demuestro Candy, si quieres esta misma noche, pues ya sabes y eso no lo digo en broma.

-¡Está bien vamos a calmarnos!-sugirió Candy al ver a Albert molesto y dispuesto a todo.

Entraron a la galería tomaron unas copas, y se acercaron a uno de los cuadros.

Albert comentó: mira este cuadro parece una vil copia de la noche estrellada de Vincent Van Gogh, mira esos patrones giratorios.

-¡Yo solamente veo puros remolinos!-contestó Candy

Albert sonrió y dijo: ¡Que ocurrente eres Candy!

Ella se acercó para ver el precio del cuadro y estaba valuado en 20,000 dls. Candy de la impresión soltó la champaña por la boca salpicando el cuadro.

Albert dijo: ¡Vamos a otro lado o te quedarás empeñada aquí!

Ellos disimuladamente se apartaron de ahí.

Candy no podía con los remordimientos y dijo: Tengo que ver, en que condición quedó el cuadro.

Albert comentó divertido: Claro, los criminales siempre quieren volver a la escena del crimen para revivir lo que hicieron, se excitan de esa forma, eres malévola Candy.

-¡Para ti todo es broma!

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, no te preocupes, nadie nos vio.

Albert volteó y vio a su ex esposa.

-Ahí está

-¿Quién?

-Mi ex

-Candy miró hacia donde fijaba sus ojos Albert y vio que era una mujer alta, rubia con el cabello lacio hasta la cintura.

-¡Parece una Barbie!- comentó Candy asombrada.

-Así es, yo pagué por esas bubis-dijo Albert con tono amargado en su voz.

Ambos vieron que se le acercó un hombre por detrás agarrándola de la cintura, la mujer miró a Albert guiñándole el ojo y burlándose de él.

-¡Se está burlando de mí!- dijo Albert molesto

-Albert ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo tu tía!- trataba de calmarlo Candy.

Albert tiró su copa e iba ir hacia ellos pero Candy le impidió el paso, se aferró a su cuello, saltó para besarlo, Él al sentir sus labios la alzó para ponerla a su altura y se besaron con vehemencia, después de dos minutos se separaron cuando les faltaba el aire.

Algunos reporteros les tomaron fotos, la señora Elroy los vio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Albert

-Porque me dijiste que sólo así te calmabas.

-¡Es mejor que nos vayamos! Ya te hice dar un espectáculo aquí-dijo Albert acercándose a su oído con mirada seductora.

La ex de Albert se molestó al ver que se fueron.

Al día siguiente a Candy le dolía la cabeza, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado después de salir de la galería.


	5. Chapter 5

Candy vio colgado en la pared el cuadro que había salpicado con Champán , tenía puesta su pijama de franela.

-¿Qué pasó ? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? esta no es la habitación que me dieron ayer.-pensó Candy.

Albert salió del baño con una toalla que le tapaba de la cintura para abajo. Candy lo miró sorprendida, se veía muy guapo, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación era como una alucinación para ella, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de él, sus pacientes siempre eran mujeres y niños, sólo había visto hombres semidesnudos en las películas.

-Hola muñeca ¡por fin despiertas!

-¿Por qué me llamas con demasiada familiaridad? - preguntó Candy asustada.

-¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

\- Me acuerdo que salimos de la galería y que subimos a la Limusina

-Así es y luego te pusiste a tomar toda la champaña que había en la Limusina, ¿Sabías que tienes un verdadero problema de alcoholismo?-dijo Albert en son de broma.

-¡Nunca antes había tomado! recuerdo que tú me serviste una copa dentro de la limusina.

-Así es, más las copas que te habías tomado en la galería y luego las que te serviste tu misma en la Limusina. Lo que sucedió está grabado, los millonarios tenemos que protegernos con cámaras de vigilancia en nuestros autos, ya que alguien nos podría demandar por acoso o por si alguien nos secuestra o se roba el vehículo, no te preocupes ya le pedí a los de la galería de arte que me dieran el video de lo que hiciste también ahí.

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó Candy incrédula.

-Toma una ducha Candy, para que bajemos a desayunar luego te pondré los vídeos.

Albert se quitó la toalla sin ningún pudor quedándose en bóxer y fue a su armario a buscar la ropa que usaría. Candy buscó en su maleta un pantalón, una blusa, ropa interior y se metió al baño un poco asustada por lo confianzudo que Albert se estaba comportando con ella.

-¿Será que pasó algo entre nosotros?- pensó Candy.

Albert bajó y se encontró a George.

-Investigaste ¿quién es Fabricio Bocelli?

-Si aquí tengo el informe, es el médico más joven que trabaja en el mismo hospital que la señorita Candy.

-¿ Es guapo?-preguntó Albert con cierto recelo.

\- Hay fotos en el reporte-contestó George.

Albert leyó el reporte: Fabricio Bocelli, 27 años, heredero de varias propiedades con viñedos en Sicilia, Italia. Su familia exporta Vinos de la más alta calidad a toda la Unión Europea.

-¿y que rayos hace en un pueblo como ese?-preguntó exasperado Albert

-Es por protección, sus padres lo enviaron a Estados Unidos porqué han sufrido atentados del gremio vinícola, aunque no se sabe quiénes son los responsables de tales atentados.

-Parece que es soltero y sin compromisos, según en el informe todas las enfermeras del hospital están enamoradas de él.-Leyó Albert

-William, la señora Elroy teme que te hayas involucrado íntimamente con la señorita Candy.

-George, los caballeros no tenemos memoria, lo único que puedo decirte es que a Candy nadie me la va a quitar incluyendo a este Italiano come pasta y aunque ella lo ignora está muy comprometida conmigo.

-William, ¿Acaso entre ella y tu…?

-No te contestaré George.

George comentó: En esta época de libertinaje sexual, aunque hayas sido el primero, si la chica no quiere comprometerse, no puedes obligarla a casarse contigo.

-No la voy a obligar, pienso hacer que se enamoré de mí.

-William, no queremos que te metas en problemas, desde que te casaste perdiste la cabalidad, el amor te hace cometer locuras, todo este tiempo te hemos protegido de ti mismo, ahora tendremos que proteger a la señorita Candy de ti. Tememos que tu relación con ella termine mal.

-No terminará al contrario, pensé que nunca más desearía casarme nuevamente pero ya cambié de opinión. ¡Vamos al comedor George! Le comentaré algo a mi tía Elroy.

La Señora Elroy estaba tomándose una taza de té para calmar los nervios

-Buenos días tía

-William ¿Usaste condón? ¿O ella toma la píldora?

-¡Tía no quiero hablar sobre eso! Lo que quiero decirte, es que descubrí que Archie nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres William?

-A que reprobó el primer semestre en la Universidad y se salió de estudiar.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ustedes piensan matarme de un disgusto!

-¿Y yo por qué?

-Tú, ¡Por salir con una muchachita once años menor que tú! ¿En qué estás pensando William? Y Archie porque le estamos dando mensualmente para sus gastos y él no lo está aprovechando. ¿Investigaste sobre Alistair?

-Stear si va bien con las dos carreras que está llevando, hasta ha ganado concursos de robótica en la Universidad.

-Cuando regreses a esa pequeña ciudad me mandas a Archivald. ¡George! ¿Tu sabías algo sobre esto?

George guardo silencio.

-¡Si lo sabías! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-El señor Archie me pidió que no lo delatara. La verdad es que está estudiando otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Está estudiando para diseñador de modas, todos los meses me llegan sus calificaciones por parte del instituto y es uno de los mejores.

-¿Qué? ¡Me va a dar un infarto! George ¿Acaso mi sobrino es gay?

-No tía, Archie no es gay, yo lo vi hace poco con una señorita.

-¿Qué señorita?

Albert no quería decir, que con la hermana menor de edad de Candy.

-William, si no me lo dices, a ti te caerá la responsabilidad de las consecuencias que hayan por la relación clandestina que lleva Archie.

-Buenos días- saludó Candy con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días Candice-contestó la señora Elroy.

-Siéntate a mi lado pequeña.-dijo Albert sonriente.

Candy se sentó a su lado

-Tía terminando de desayunar nos regresaremos, Candy tiene que presentarse en su trabajo y el viernes los dos tenemos que presentarnos en el grupo.

-Está bien, espero que pronto te den de alta para que puedas regresar a tu trabajo.

-Tía por favor acaban de empezar las sesiones, me dijo el psiquiatra que mínimo será un año de tratamiento.

Desayunaron, Albert llevó a Candy a su recamara y le puso el vídeo.

-Candy vio en el vídeo que Albert primero le dio una copa de Champaña, luego ella agarró la botella y se sirvió otra copa, posteriormente se la tomó a pico de botella, luego le pasó a Albert otra botella para que la destapara y el obediente lo hizo, él le regresó la botella destapada, Candy se la empinó tomándosela toda. Albert se veía sorprendido.

-Tengo calor- expresó la Rubia, se levantó el vestido y se empezó a soplar las piernas con el mismo.

Luego se vio donde ella se le aventó a Albert para besarlo, el delicadamente la apartó y se cambió de lugar luego ella se paró y se le encimó para montarlo.

-¡No quiero ver más!- gritó Candy -sólo quiero que me digas si pasó algo más entre nosotros.

-Tendrías que ver todo el vídeo, si te lo digo no me creerás.

-Tú dices que los de la galería te dieron otro video ¿Por qué si ya habíamos salido de ahí?

-Me pediste que regresáramos y yo te hice caso.

-Ponme el vídeo de la galería.

Se vio donde Candy y Albert entraron a la galería, ella tomó una botella y empezó a salpicar todo el cuadro, luego un guardia se acercó y se vio donde forcejeó con Candy, Albert se metió y golpeó al guardia, se acercó el pintor y se vio donde ella agarró el cuadro y le señalaba al pintor el precio.

-¿Qué le decía al hombre que se me acercó?

-Le decías que era un aprovechado, ¡Qué cómo iba a ponerle ese precio al cuadro sólo por pintar remolinos!, que un niño de tres años podía hacerlo mejor.

-¡No! ¿Por qué me dejaste hacer ese ridículo?-reclamó Candy

-Es que yo también pensé lo mismo sobre el cuadro, pero no lo externé- dijo Albert riéndose.

-¿Y por qué está el cuadro colgado aquí en tu habitación?

-Tuve que comprarlo, por los buches de champaña que le habías echado, yo podré ser un neurótico, un maniático, un iracundo y todo lo que tú quieras ¡pero tú tienes problemas con el alcohol!

-Albert, ¡ni trabajando varios años podré pagarte lo que gastaste en el cuadro!

-No te preocupes por eso, me queda como recuerdo por la noche loca que pasamos juntos.

Candy lo miró y preguntó: ¿Qué más pasó?

-Regresamos con el cuadro a la limusina ahí está la grabación de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Candy sal de dudas y ve todo el vídeo, prepararé las cosas para regresarnos hoy mismo.

Candy vio todo el vídeo.

Salió avergonzada , se despidieron de la señora Elroy, Candy se sentía de lo peor.

-Señora Elroy, siento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera en la galería, yo nunca había tomado Champaña.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, todavía eres una muchachita, William es el culpable por permitir que tomaras tanto.

Albert se despidió de su tía con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron.

Mientras tanto en el hospital el doctor Fabricio Bocelli decía molesto: ¡Mamma mia! ¡hoy tampoco vino Candice!

 **Nota: Champaña o Champán es en español , Champagne en francés.**

 **Esta fue la segunda complacencia para Paula Gimenez por su cumpleaños.**


	6. Chapter 6

En el diario Chicago Tribune había salido una nota en la sección de sociales que decía.

El famoso empresario William Albert Andrew ya tiene su pequeño pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que le ocasionó su reciente divorcio, es una misteriosa Jovencita que omitimos su nombre por obvias razones, se suscitó un pequeño altercado entre dicha señorita y el pintor Rufino Vite por una de las obras que se subastaron, terminando este en la compra del cuadro por parte de William A. Andrew, le hicieron un descuento porque el pañuelito no estaba de acuerdo con el precio.

Cuando se subieron al auto Albert le pasó el diario a Candy y le dijo: Lee pañuelito.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mis hermanas verán esta foto!

-Pero en la anterior a esa, saliste muy bella-dijo sonriente

La foto que había salido en el periódico, era donde Candy le señalaba el precio al pintor.

Annie vio en el diario las fotos de Candy.

-Paty, mira a la desvergonzada de Candy, sólo fue a divertirse a Chicago.

-¡Desvergonzada eres tú! ¡Por lo que hiciste con Archie! ¡Se lo diré a Candy!

-¡Tu no le vas a decir ni una palabra! O le diré a Stear que te gusta.

-¡Tú no te atreverías a decirle eso!

-¡Si se lo diré! ¡Se burlará de ti! Archie me dijo que tiene una novia en Chicago.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es, así que no creas que está interesado en ti.

Paty se sintió triste porque le gustaba mucho Stear.

Albert y Candy se hospedaron en el mismo hotel, después de ducharse pidieron la cena.

-Candy, dime ¿En serio te gusta Fabricio?

-¿Quién?

-Fabricio Bocelli.

Candy ni se acordaba, que le había dicho que le gustaba.

-Uh si mucho

-¿Y qué has hecho para que se sienta atraído por ti?-lanzó la pregunta

Candy vio que Albert estaba atento a su respuesta, se preguntaba: ¿por qué estaba tan interesado en saber de Fabricio?

-La verdad es que no soy buena en esas cosas, todas mis compañeras compiten para conquistarlo, yo no hago nada, tampoco quiero que me vean como su rival, sino van a estarme molestando y me harán la vida un infierno en el hospital.

-Yo como hombre te puedo dar algunos consejos, si le gustas con lo que te diga de seguro se te declarará.

-¿Así? dame tus consejos.

-Debes darle celos, los hombres reaccionamos cuando nuestra chica está en compañía de otro hombre.

-Pero yo no tengo con quien darle celos.

-¡Para que soy tu amigo! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte para darle celos a Fabricio!

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, te iré a buscar a la salida del hospital para que él nos vea juntos, verás lo molesto que se pone.

Albert pensó: Así podré acercarme a Candy sin que ella sospeche, que lo hago para alejar al come pasta de Fabricio.

Candy pensó: Si lo que me dice Albert funciona para darle celos a Fabricio, entonces usaré su consejo para darle celos a él mismo, quizás hasta se me declare, ¡Sí! eso es lo que haré para conquistar a Albert.

Candy se empezó a reír en voz alta: Ja,ja,ja,ja.

Albert pensó: Realmente Candy necesita ayuda profesional, se reí solita.

Albert trataba de conciliar el sueño, recordaba los besos apasionados de Candy: ¡Tengo que alejar a Fabricio de ella!-pensaba.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la pequeña ciudad, Albert llevó a Candy a su casa, para que descansara.

Candy se durmió toda la tarde, estaba cansada por el viaje, ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron sus hermanas.

Albert llegó a buscarla al día siguiente para llevarla al hospital.

-Buenos días chicas

-Señor Andrew ¡Que agradable visita! –dijo Annie.

-Vine por tu hermana la llevaré a su trabajo.

-¿Así que mi hermana es su pañuelito?

-Annie, ¡esos son chismes del periódico!, ni le tomes importancia.

Candy bajó y se sorprendió al verlo

-¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

-Recuerda que vamos a llevar a cabo nuestro plan Candy.

-Así, tienes razón.

-Señor William, ¿también puede llevarnos a la escuela?-preguntó Annie.

-Si Chicas, súbanse.

Albert dejó a Annie y a Paty en la escuela, después llevó a Candy al hospital, Candy se iba a bajar del auto y Albert le dijo: Todavía te faltan varios minutos para empezar tú jornada, acompáñame un rato en el auto.

-Está bien.

Llegó Fabricio en un auto Jaguar de último modelo y se estacionó a lado de Albert.

Fabricio se dio cuenta que Candy estaba acompañada.

-¡El que se estacionó es Fabricio!- dijo Candy

Albert lo observó bien

Fabricio se bajó de su auto y tocó la ventanilla, Candy la bajó, Albert vio que se estaba asomando Fabricio y la subió con el otro control de su lado, casi le aplasta la nariz pero Fabricio reaccionó a tiempo.

Candy se bajó del auto asustada y dijo: ¿Está bien doctor Fabricio? Disculpe usted.

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada-contestó Fabricio.

Albert se bajó del auto con cara de pocos amigos.

-Candy hay una reunión extraordinaria para el equipo de pediatría, entremos rápidamente para que nos apuntemos en la lista.

-Está bien. ¡Vamos!- Candy miró a Albert y dijo: -¡Nos vemos Albert! tengo que irme.

Fabricio y Albert cruzaron miradas, Fabricio agarró el brazo de Candy intencionalmente para que lo viera Albert.

Albert se subió a su auto y empezó a golpear el volante.

-Candy, la persona que estaba contigo en el auto ¿Es tu novio?-pregunto Fabricio.

-No es mi novio, él llega conmigo al grupo de ayuda.

Fabricio pensó: ¡En mala hora le aconsejé que fuera a ese grupo! ¡Ahora conoció a ese tipo! ¡Lo mandaré a investigar!

-¿Cómo se llama?

-William Albert Andrew.

Albert llegó furioso a su casa.

-¿Qué pasa tío? Te veo molesto-Le pregunto Archie

-¿Sabes que Dolce &Gabbana? La tía Elroy quiere que te vayas a Chicago, ya nos enteramos que estás estudiando para ser sastre.

-¡Es diseñador de modas! –corrigió

-Costurero, Sastre, ¡Lo que sea!, pero tienes que irte hoy mismo.

-No iré tío.

-¿Me estás desafiando Archie?

-¡Esta bien! ¡rayos!-dijo enfurecido Archie.

Archie subió a su habitación, Stear estaba estudiando cuando escuchó el portazo. Fue a la habitación de su hermano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi tía Elroy ya se enteró de que me salí de la universidad.

-Está bien que te alejes un poco, Annie y tú cruzaron la raya de la decencia.

-¡Me gusta! ¡Es apasionada! ¡tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Paty!

-Yo a Paty la quiero conocer bien, es verdad que me gusta pero la voy a respetar.

-Ay hermanito vendrá otro más listo que tú y ese no la va a respetar, mejor deberías arrancar esa flor.

-¡No me des malas ideas! Esas cosas están reservadas para el matrimonio.

Fabricio ordenó a sus hombres que investigaran a Albert.

A la hora de la salida invitó a Candy para que almorzaran juntos.

-¡Lo siento doctor! Pero mi amigo quedó en que me vendría a buscar.

-Candy, si dices que aparte del grupo de ayuda lleva tratamiento psiquiátrico, entonces es un problema serio el que tiene, no es lo mismo tratamiento psicológico que uno psiquiátrico.

-Él es muy tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso.

Escucharon que Albert se estaba peleando con un hombre que le había ganado el estacionamiento.

-¡Te puse las estacionarias!-gritó Albert

-¡Ni modo! ¡Debe aprender a ser un buen perdedor!

-¡Y tú debes aprender a no ser oportunista!

Fabricio miró a Candy como diciendo: ¿Ves?

Albert vio que Candy estaba con Fabricio y le tocó el claxon.

-¡Pero qué tipo tan maleducado! A una dama tan hermosa como tú no se le toca el claxon.

Candy sonrió y pensó: ¿Será que Albert se siente celoso?

-Nos vemos hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Candy-dijo Fabricio haciendo una mueca.

Candy se subió al auto de Albert.

-¿Y bien? ¿Crees que se sintió celoso el individuo?

Candy miró a Albert que estaba serio

-Yo creo que si está celoso, ¿Qué otro consejo me darás para hoy?

-Déjame pensar ¡Ya sé! Le escribirás a una de tus hermanas que te mande textos al celular, y delante de Fabricio dirás que yo te los mando, verás que se molestará.

-¡Buena idea!-dijo Candy divertida.

Candy revisó su celular e hizo como si leyera un texto y empezó a sonreír y suspiró.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Fabricio

Albert apretó el volante

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que te diga que mañana no me vengas a buscar porque almorzaré con él.

-Mañana tenemos la sesión con el grupo

-Sí pero eso es en la noche y él me está invitando para almorzar. Realmente eres astuto Albert ¡Te las sabes todas!

 **Hola chicas misión cumplida está fue el fic que tuvo más votos**

 **Si llegamos a los 800 review en localizando a Candy subo el final de una vez**


	7. Chapter 7

Albert estaba manejando a 60 Km/h la mayoría de los autos lo rebasaban y Candy veía que algunos hacían ademanes de insultos.

-Albert, estás yendo a baja velocidad por el carril donde se rebasa.

Albert iba serio pensando en que Candy almorzaría con Fabricio al día siguiente, un automóvil le tocó el claxon para rebasarlo, entonces el no lo dejó pasar.

-¡Albert! ¡Déjalo pasar!- le dijo Candy desesperada

-¡No Candy! ¡Mira los letreros! ¡Dicen que esta avenida no es de alta velocidad! ¡Y que uno vaya a 60 Km/h!

El auto logró rebasarlo y Albert fue tras del auto.

-¿Ahora que harás? –preguntó Candy alterada

\- Albert bajó su ventanilla agarró un Altavoz que tenía a la mano y le dijo al conductor del otro auto: ¡Lo máximo son 60 Km/h! ¡Animal!

\- Candy se tapó la cara y se deslizó por el asiento para que no la vieran con Albert los demás conductores.

-Acompáñame hacer unas compras-pidió Albert

-Está bien

Ellos fueron al centro comercial y Candy se subió dentro del carrito de compras como una niña: ¡Estoy cansada! Estuve todo el día caminando por los pasillos del hospital.

-Está bien yo te llevaré-dijo Albert sonriente.

La gente los miraba con curiosidad, en los pasillos que había más espacio Albert corría y Candy gritaba emocionada.

Albert eligió unas granadas (fruta) para hacer jugo, de las más económicas, Candy se bajó del carrito y pasaron a pagar a la caja.

Albert hacia un cálculo mental de lo que pagaría, cuando le dijeron él monto se extrañó de haber calculado mal, cuando le pasaron su ticket se dio cuenta del error

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Candy

-Me cobraron granada roja y yo agarré granada nacional.

-Albert ¡vámonos ya!-le suplicó Candy

-¡No! ¡Oiga señorita! usted me cobró granada roja y la que llevo es granada nacional-reclamó

-Si es cierto, ya ni modo- dijo despreocupada la cajera.

-¿Cómo que ya ni modo?

-Señor ¡la diferencia es sólo medio dólar!

-¡No me importa!, cancele esto y cóbreme lo correcto.

-Tendré que mandar a alguien que vaya a checar el precio, se llevará varios minutos-dijo la cajera para desanimarlo.

-Yo esperaré- contestó Albert con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Había una fila de 10 personas y se pusieron a murmurar.

Candy dijo: Iré a sentarme

Después de 20 minutos corrigieron el error.

-¡Vamos Candy! – dijo Albert triunfante.

Acompañó a Candy a comprar el almuerzo, luego la llevó a su casa ya que ella se pondría a estudiar. Como a las 7 de la noche llegó Fabricio, Candy abrió la puerta y lo vio con una bolsa de compras.

-Doctor Fabricio ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine a cocinar para ti, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estoy estudiando mis materias de la Licenciatura.

-Candy, si te casas conmigo no será necesario que trabajes.

-Doctor, deje de bromear.

-No es broma, déjame pasar a la cocina.

-Pase usted.

En ese momento le habló Albert.

-Candy, alístate en unos minutos paso por ti, quiero invitarte a cenar.

-Oh Albert, el doctor Fabricio vino a cocinar para mí.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te dije

-Voy para allá, ya estoy cerca.

En dos minutos llegó Albert y tocó la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien Candy?

-No esperaba a nadie

Candy abrió la puerta y Albert estaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Albert!

-Hola Candy

Albert pasó y dijo: Buenas noches

Ambos hombres se miraron, Candy se imaginó a los caballeros del zodiaco, que los cosmos salían primero de Fabricio como Camus él caballero de acuario y luego de Albert como Aioria el caballero de Leo.

-Buenas noches-contestó Fabricio.

-Le decía a Candy, que debemos ir a cenar a un restaurante- propuso Albert

-Yo vine primero y le dije que cocinaría para ella.

-¿Y qué vas a cocinar? Me imagino que Pasta, si vamos a un restaurante habrá más variedad.

-Fabricio pensó: ¿Cómo lo supo? Y contestó: Efectivamente Pasta pero le pondré mariscos el platillo se llama pasta bucatini a la napolitana-lo dijo con acento Italiano.

-Bueno está bien, cocínanos tu pasta.

-Pero sólo traje los ingredientes para cuatro porciones, para Candy, sus hermanas y para mí.

-No importa, donde comen cuatro pueden comer cinco, pero para no incomodar pediré comida china.

-Candy ¿Dónde están Annie y Paty?

-Están en sus habitaciones

-Ve a tu habitación, me quedaré ayudando al doctor Fabricio

Albert fue a la cocina y Fabricio agarró un cuchillo enorme y fue hacia Albert, este abrió los ojos al doble al ver que el doctor se acercaba a él con cuchillo en mano.

-Te encargaras de la salsa de tomate, yo mientras prepararé los mariscos- dijo Fabricio dándole el cuchillo y los tomates a Albert.

Después de unos minutos Albert estaba moviendo la salsa de tomate, entonces Fabricio sin avisar le echó el vino blanco a los mariscos y se alzó una llama que por poco quema a Albert en el brazo.

-Ay perdón- dijo Fabricio

Albert arqueó la ceja.

-¿Así que eres el dueño del Corporativo Andrew de Chicago?

-No me acuerdo habértelo platicado.

-Te mandé a investigar, te seré sincero, no confío en ti y menos sabiendo que llevas a tratamiento psiquiátrico, Candy es mi amiga y la protegeré de cualquier loco psicótico que la esté rondando.

-Lo que son las cosas, yo también te investigué y sé que estás huyendo, eres un mafioso.

-No soy un mafioso, pero por proteger a Candy me convertiré en uno.

Las chicas bajaron a cenar, encontrando a Fabricio y Albert enfrentados y desafiándose.

-Candy, se te juntaron dos gallos- le dijo Annie.

Candy inocente preguntó: ¿Ya está la cena?

-Ya, pasemos a la mesa- contestó Fabricio.

-¡Así que eres Italiano! Me podrías decir una frase de amor en Italiano -dijo Annie.

Fabricio le agarró la mano a Candy y dijo: Amore mio, sei penetrata nel mio cuore e hai lasciato un segno indelebile che rimarrà con me per sempre ….. Ti amo da morire … Sei la mia vita.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Candy emocionada.

Albert molesto contestó: Amor mío, has entrado en mi corazón y has dejado una marca indeleble que se quedará conmigo para siempre. Te amo tanto… Tú eres mi vida…

Annie suspiró fuerte y dijo:¡ Se escucha tan romántico!.

Albert dijo yo tengo una frase en Italiano: In bocca chiusa non entrano le mosche.

-¿Que dijiste ahí?- preguntó con entusiasmo Paty.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas.

Candy dijo: Albert le quitas el romanticismo al momento.

-Bueno Fabricio es mejor que dejemos solas a las señoritas, Candy acaba de empezar su licenciatura y necesita estudiar.

Al día siguiente Fabricio se inscribió en el grupo de ayuda donde llegaban los rubios.

 **Hola chicas un capi corto. Saludos ¡Viva México!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Era la hora de salida del hospital, Albert llegó a buscar a Candy aunque ella le había dicho con anterioridad que almorzaría con Fabricio.

Candy vio que Albert estaba estacionado cerca del carro de Fabricio.

-Ahí está Albert.

-¿No le dijiste que almorzarías conmigo?

-De hecho me habló hoy a las 9 de la mañana, me dijo que sus sobrinos se fueron a Chicago y que no le gustaba comer solo, por eso lo invité a que viniera con nosotros ¡Pobrecito!

Fabricio hizo una mueca, Albert les habló en voz fuerte: Súbanse al auto.

Fabricio contestó: Síguenos, Candy se irá en mi vehículo-

Albert objetó: ¡Para que vamos a gastar el doble de gasolina! ¡Hay que llevar un auto solamente!

-No soy codo, tengo suficiente dinero para pagar mi propia gasolina-dijo Fabricio.

-No es por el dinero, sino porque no quiero que contaminemos el ambiente.

Fabricio contestó: Mi auto es híbrido así que no contamina, sólo lo necesario.

-Pero el mío es eléctrico, no contamina en absoluto- mintió Albert

Candy se molestó: ¡Ay por favor! aquí vamos a estar toda la tarde averiguando, que sí es híbrido, que si es eléctrico, Doctor Fabricio me subiré en el auto de Albert, no sé si usted nos seguirá.

-¡Está bien yo también me iré con ustedes!- dijo rendido Fabricio.

Albert sonrió victorioso.

Fabricio le ganó a Candy y se sentó de copiloto para que no se sentara ella a lado de Albert.

Albert respiró hondo tratando de controlarse, Fabricio miró el tablero del auto y vio que no era eléctrico.

Fabricio pensó: ¡Rubio Mentiroso! ¡Así que su auto es eléctrico!

Albert los llevó a un restaurante de comida brasileña, tenían cortes de carne ilimitados. Fabricio casi no comía carne, él llevaba su dieta mediterránea, sólo comía algunas veces mariscos.

Empezaron a llevar los meseros los cortes de carne, Albert sabía que cortes tenían ajo y cuáles no.

Llevaron chorizo argentino, Fabricio estaba sentado al principio de la mesa, así que le ofrecieron y él dijo que sí , Albert dijo que no, Candy se guió por Albert.

Llevaron pan de ajo, Fabricio dijo que si, Albert que no, luego llevaron ubre de vaca. Fabricio no sabía que era la Ubre.

-¿Qué es ubre de vaca?-preguntó Fabricio

El mesero hablaba portugués y no le entendió a la pregunta.

Albert contestó: ¿Por qué pregunta doctor? ¡Cómasela! No sea delicado.

Fabricio dijo que si a la ubre de vaca, le ofrecieron a Albert y él dijo que no, Candy miró a Albert, empezó a sacar conclusiones que todo lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Fabricio se llevó a la boca la ubre, la empezó a masticar, Albert le dijo: Ubre de vaca es bubis de vaca, se lo dijo en Italiano, Fabricio escupió el pedazo y le cayó en el plato a Candy.

Candy se asqueó, Albert trató de controlar su risa, después que terminaron de almorzar Fabricio transpiraba el olor a ajo.

Candy comentó: ¿Pero quién huele tanto a ajo?

Fabricio se dio cuenta que era él, Albert comentó: Doctor Fabricio se tendrá que ir atrás del auto, ya escuchó que a Candy le molesta el apeste a ajo.

Fabricio apretó los labios del coraje y no tuvo más remedio que irse en la parte trasera del auto, Albert subió un vidrio que dividía el auto.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Candy

Albert puso cara de inocente: ¿Yo? ¡Cómo vas a pensar eso de mí!

Albert se olvidó que Fabricio estaba en la parte trasera del auto y dijo: Quiero que me acompañes a comprar un colchón.

-Pero se nos hará tarde para la terapia.

-No lo creo, será rápido, podemos ir directo a la terapia saliendo de la tienda.

Fueron a la tienda de colchones, se bajaron del auto, Albert hacía ruido al olfatear y decía: fuchi, algo huele mal, Fabricio se sentía apenado.

Recorrieron la tienda Fabricio en venganza preguntó: ¿Por qué cambiarás de colchón?

-El que tengo actualmente, me provoca dolor de espalda.

-¿Tan joven y con dolor de espalda? Mm ya me imagino

-¿Qué te imaginas?-preguntó Albert molesto

-Nada, olvídalo, ven este es el indicado, es el que recomiendan los ortopedistas, está suavecito ¡pruébalo! ¡Siente la textura! ¡Déjate caer de espaldas!

Albert se dejó caer y parecía que se había caído en una roca, puso cara de dolor.

-¡Yo también lo probaré! –dijo sonriente Candy

Fabricio la agarró y dijo: ¡No!, acá hoy otro para que pruebes tú.

Candy se dejó caer en el que le indicó Fabricio y estaba cómodo

-¡que rico colchón!-exclamó Candy

Albert los alcanzó y encontró a Fabricio mirando a Candy lascivamente mientras ella se daba vueltas en el colchón, Albert se le puso enfrente para obstaculizarle la visión.

-¡Vámonos! Ya es tarde, Doctor Candy y yo tenemos que ir a terapia, lo dejaremos en el hospital.

-¡Yo también asistiré a esas terapias! Hoy me inscribí, tengo un pequeño problema, me gusta vengarme cuando me hacen algún agravio y no suelo ser misericordioso-dijo Fabricio en tono amenazante.

Albert comentó: Creo que debes tomar una ducha antes, todavía sigues transpirando el ajo.

-¡Está bien! Déjenme en el hospital, luego los alcanzo en el grupo.

Regresaron al hospital, dejaron a Fabricio.

-Vamos a regresar a la tienda de colchones, te compraré ese colchón que te gustó y me compraré uno igual.

-¿Cómo crees Albert? no te dejaré que hagas eso.

-Vamos Candy, es un regalo que quiero hacerte, no me rechaces, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de…

Candy se puso roja, recordando lo del vídeo.

-¡Está bien! Pero prométeme que olvidarás lo que pasó esa vez.

-Está difícil que lo olvide, yo estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Fueron a la tienda de colchones y los compraron.

-¡Mañana iré a tu casa para probar tu colchón!-amenazó Albert

Llegaron a la sesión, Fabricio había llegado primero, estaba molesto pues pensaba que Albert se había llevado a otro lado a Candy.

Estaban en la sesión y le tocó hablar a Albert.

-Yo siento que he mejorado, ya no me molesto tan rápidamente, creo tengo más paciencia.

El psicólogo estaba distraído contestando un mensaje en su celular y preguntó: ¿Qué dijo que siente?

-¡Que ya no me molesto tan rápidamente! ¡Si no estuviera de baboso atendiendo su celular me hubiera escuchado la primera vez!-contestó Albert exasperado.

Había unos hombres fuera del centro psiquiátrico.

-Si Señor Bocelli, hemos seguido al Señor Fabricio, pronto le daremos la buena noticia de que ya no está en este mundo.

 **Chicas la próxima semana sólo actualizaré Lunes, Martes y viernes porque el miércoles y jueves tengo que arreglar mi casita para mi cumpleaños primero Dios, entonces acepto sugerencias de cual urge actualizar, sólo acepto una sugerencia por lectora en base a eso veré que historias tienen más votos saludos y bendiciones.**


	9. Chapter 9

El terapeuta les dejó tarea a todos los que habían asistido a la sesión, a Albert le dijo que cada vez que se molestara y gritara echaría una moneda en una alcancía para ver cuánto juntaba en una semana. Candy inspeccionaría que lo llevara a cabo.

A Candy le dejaron de tarea que sería más estricta con sus hermanas y les asignaría responsabilidades.

Fabricio era un comprador compulsivo por lo que se abstendría de adquirir algún bien, también Candy lo vigilaría mientras estuviera en el hospital.

Los tres salieron de la sesión con la cabeza caliente.

-Te llevo a tu casa-ofreció Albert .

-Candy ¿Qué harás mañana? –preguntó Fabricio

\- Tengo que enviar por correo electrónico algunos trabajos que me pidieron en la universidad

-Iré ayudarte para que lo termines rápido y así podamos tener la tarde libre para ir de paseo.

Albert respiró hondo y miró a Candy, ella entendió la mirada.

-Necesito ayuda pero Albert también vendrá a mi casa porque probaremos un colchón que me compró.

-¿Qué probarán un colchón? ¿De qué manera?-preguntó Fabricio ofuscado.

-No sé qué tenga en mente Albert para probar el colchón.

Fabricio pensó: ¡Güero sinvergüenza! en la cara se le nota lo pervertido.

Al día siguiente Albert llegó temprano a la casa antes que Fabricio.

-Hola ¿Te caíste de la cama?-preguntó Candy sonriente.

-Vine para vigilar a Fabricio de que no se quiera propasar contigo.

-Albert, el doctor Fabricio siempre se ha sido muy respetuoso conmigo.

-Candy tú eres muy inocente, Fabricio tiene cara de malandro, además ¿qué haces vestida con ese Short?, ¡ponte un pantalón pesquero o salta charco!

-Está bien, te haré caso.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Fabricio dijo que traería algo unos cuernitos rellenos de jamón.

Albert hizo una mueca y preguntó-¿Ya te trajeron el colchón?

-Sí.

-Llévame a tu cuarto para que lo probemos.

Candy lo llevó a su cuarto y miró a Albert para ver de qué manera lo probaría, Albert se subió a la cama, se paró sobre él colchón y empezó a saltar.

-¡Sí! es bien cómodo el colchón, bastante flexible, ¡Ven prueba tú también!

Candy se subió y empezó a saltar luego se dejó caer riéndose, Albert se cayó a su lado también estaba riéndose, no pudo contenerse y se le encimó para besarla y ella correspondió a ese beso, Albert fue muy apasionado y Candy le empezó acariciar el cabello.

Escucharon el timbre Candy se paró rápidamente y fue abrir la puerta era Fabricio con el desayuno, Albert fue a tocarles la puerta a Annie y Paty para que fueran al comedor.

Mientras desayunaban los rubios intercambiaban miradas llenas de deseo.

-William, mientras ayudo a Candy con sus tareas creo que deberías hacer el almuerzo ¿o comerás en otro lado?- preguntó Fabricio.

-Comeré aquí, mis sobrinos se fueron a Chicago y no me gusta comer solo, está bien, prepararé la comida.

-Ese día Albert se la pasó cocinando, estaba inquieto de que Fabricio estuviera en la habitación de Candy, varias veces fue a espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO.**

-Tía, ¿para que me mandaste a llamar?-preguntó Archie.

-¡Quiero que me expliques la razón por la cual nos mentiste de que seguías en la universidad!

-Pido disculpas, ciertamente debí decirles, pero ya estando dentro de la carrera me di cuenta que no era mi vocación, tuve miedo a tu reacción y a la de mi tío William, como estaba tramitando su divorcio estaba con los nervios alterados pensé que se violentaría cuando se enterara de mi decisión.

-También fue un abuso de confianza de tu parte, nosotros te pasábamos una jugosa mensualidad para sostenerte.

-Sí y eso lo agarré para entrar a la carrera de diseñador de modas.

-Me pregunto si esa es una carrera.

-Tía, he mandado algunos bocetos y me los han aceptado en una prestigiosa firma en particular, me pagan una buena cantidad, claro que ellos son los que se levantan el cuello por el momento estoy en el anonimato.

-Estaré monitoreando tus avances Archie, si compruebo que tienes talento entonces te ayudaremos a poner tu negocio yo me encargaré de hablar con William.

-¡Gracias Tía! sabía que comprenderías.

-Stear dime ¿Cómo se está comportando tu tío?

-Desde que conoció a Candy lo noto más tranquilo, canaliza todas sus energías en ella.

-Espero que esa chica sea una buena influencia para él.

-Parece que se están comprendiendo-comentó Stear.

 **Sicilia, Italia**

-Hijo, ya no hemos sufrido otros atentados creo que muy pronto podremos decirle a tu hermano que regrese con nosotros.

Flavio Bocelli pensó: ¡Ese no es mi hermano pues soy adoptado! ¡Tengo que decirle a mis hombres que se apuren a eliminar a Fabricio para que yo herede todo, en esta familia siempre me han tratado diferente, así fue como me di cuenta que no era de su misma sangre.

-Padre, creo que debería de ir a América yo también.

-No hijo, te necesito a mi lado.

-Claro, como no soy su verdadero hijo no le importa que nada me pase-pensó Flavio.

Pasaron algunas semanas Albert ya había llenado una alcancía con todas las veces que se molestaba cuando veía a Fabricio cerca de Candy.

Annie empezó a tener malestares, nauseas, mareos y cansancio; Candy la convenció que se hiciera algunos análisis.

Las sesiones se volvían un ring entre Fabricio y Albert, ya estaban alterando a los demás pacientes que llegaban, por lo que el terapeuta estaba pensando seriamente en dividir el grupo para separarlos.

Albert se puso a seguir a Fabricio y a Candy, quería saber cómo era ella estando a solas con Fabricio.

Se estacionó en un lugar prohibido y los fue siguiendo, se puso afuera del restaurante donde habían ido almorzar.

Escuchó el ruido de unas cadenas, cuando volteó se dio cuenta que una grúa estaba subiendo su carro para llevárselo.

Albert tuvo que ir para pelearse con el oficial de tránsito.

-Oiga usted ¿Por qué se lleva mi auto?

-¡Se estacionó en un lugar prohibido!

-Dónde me estacioné no hay ningún letrero que lo prohíba.

-No es necesario que haya un letrero cuando hay rayas amarillas.

-Yo no veo rayas amarillas.

-No están muy visibles, se han borrado un poco ciertamente, pero todos saben que aquí no se debe estacionar.

-¡Esto es injusto! ¡esas rayas no se ven!

El de la grúa se llevó el carro arbitrariamente, Albert fue a su casa a buscar la alcancía para pagar la multa.

-Vengo a pagar esta multa que me pusieron

-Son 100 dólares-dijo el oficial en turno

Albert puso el cochinito (la alcancía) en el escritorio del oficial.

-Aquí tiene

-Oiga Señor, esto es un cochino.

-Sí, es una alcancía en forma de cochinito es una manualidad mexicana, adentro tiene monedas, ya saqué la cuenta y son 100 dólares.

-Yo no voy a estar contando moneda por moneda, mejor démelo en billetes-expresó el oficial.

-¿Sabe qué? ¡Yo le estoy pagando! Es su trabajo contar las monedas para que libere mi automóvil.

El oficial dijo: No tengo nada para romper el cochinito.

Albert agarró la alcancía y la azotó contra el escritorio del oficial.

-¡Oiga usted ha arruinado mi escritorio!

-Pagaré los daños pero primero libere mi automóvil.

-Usted lo que se merece son unos días de encierro.

Candy y Fabricio llegaron a la estación de seguridad pública.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-preguntó Albert enfadado.

-Vimos cuando se estaban llevando tu auto-contestó Candy

Fabricio preguntó: ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-Yo ni sabía que estaban en ese restaurante.

-No dijimos donde estábamos.

Albert hizo una mueca.

-Yo pagaré la multa-dijo Fabricio.

-No, yo ya la pagué en monedas.

-Si tiene billetes se lo acepto-intervino el oficial.

-No Fabricio, el trabajo del oficial es contar las monedas.

Candy fue a sentarse y dijo: De aquí que el oficial termine de contar las monedas, tardaremos un buen rato mejor me pongo cómoda.

Albert se fue a sentar a lado de Candy y Fabricio se puso ayudar al oficial a contar las monedas.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana, sigo con las molestias del Zika, por eso no avanzo mucho.**

 **Espero estén bien. Les mando bendiciones. Les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic la hija del ministro.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras contaban las monedas, Albert le agarró la mano a Candy, ella se emocionó y lo miró a los ojos, él le sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios sin que Fabricio se diera cuenta.

Por fin terminaron de contar y el oficial liberó el auto de Albert, este le dio un cheque al oficial para que se comprara un escritorio nuevo.

Los tres fueron a la casa de Candy.

-Ya pronto se acerca el día de acción de gracias, Candy tenemos que organizar algo juntos-propuso Albert.

Fabricio comentó: Yo estoy solo en América sin nadie con quien pasar ese día.

-Eres Italiano y ustedes no celebran el día- comentó Albert

-Si pero imagínate, estaré viendo que todas las familias se reúnen felices y yo ahí en mi residencia aburrido acompañado de mis guardaespaldas.

Candy sintió pena por Fabricio y dijo: Entonces te incluiremos en nuestros Planes, para que te pases ese día rodeado de nosotros tus amigos.

Albert apretó los labios lleno de celos.

-He pensado que nos vayamos de campamento-sugirió Albert

-¡Por favor William! según lo que he visto ese día se cocina un pavo y se hace una cena familiar-replicó Fabricio.

-¡Por eso! Tengo una cabaña donde pensaba llevar solamente a Candy, todos entramos ahí, irán mis sobrinos, las hermanas de Candy y nosotros tres, llevaremos lo necesario para hacer una suculenta cena aunque los pavos los cazaremos los varones, mientras las chicas hacen las guarniciones.

-Yo sugiero que mejor la pasemos aquí-propuso Fabricio.

-Yo quiero conocer esa cabaña-dijo Candy avalando a Albert.

-Entonces no se diga más, nos iremos a la cabaña, mandaré a que la limpien y que nos dejen sabanas y cobijas nuevas, viajaremos el próximo fin de semana.

Se prepararon para la aventura, se fueron en un autobús camper.

Archie iba de chofer y Annie de copiloto.

Los demás iban en la parte trasera viendo películas.

-Archie, no me vino mi periodo.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¡Annie! Dijiste que tomarías la píldora

-Sí pero se me olvidó comprarla.

-¿Que vamos hacer? ¡Mi tío me matará cuando se entere!

-Le diremos a Candy, ella aplacará su ira, he notado que tu tío se calma cuando está con ella.

Después de 12 horas de viaje, los hombres bajaron todas las cosas y las acomodaron en el refrigerador y en la alacena, aunque era una cabaña estaba bien equipada y hasta lujosa, Albert les señaló a todos sus habitaciones, para que Candy pensara que Fabricio era un pervertido Albert mandó a poner revistas pornográficas en la mesita cercana a su cama.

Fabricio entró a la recamara y vio el montón de revistas pornográficas se acercó y tomó una, Albert le había dicho a Candy que le llevara a Fabricio una toalla, ella entró sin tocar la puerta y lo vio hojeando una revista.

¡Perdón por interrumpir tu momento de intimidad!-dijo Candy apenada.

Fabricio se extrañó que le dijera así, pero se dio cuenta que era por la revista.

Albert entró a la habitación y dijo:¡Las llevas a todas partes contigo, picaron!

-No son mías-dijo apenado Fabricio

-No tienes porque tener pena, me supongo que es normal en los hombres -comentó Candy.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Dicen que los violadores son adictos a la pornografía-Albert le susurró a Candy en el oído: Ten cuidado, no te quedes a solas con él, tiene la mente llena de esas perversiones.

Fabricio se dio cuenta que era obra de Albert para hacerlo quedar mal con Candy.

Albert y Fabricio se pusieron a preparar la cena.

-No es legal lo que haces Andrew, tratas de desacreditarme delante de Candy, debes jugar limpiamente-Le reclamó Fabricio.

-Lo siento Vito Corleone, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y desde ahora declaro la guerra en contra de mi peor enemigo que es: Fabricio Bocelli.

Al día siguiente prepararon las escopetas para salir a cazar pavos.

-¿Estás seguro que hay pavos por esta región?-preguntó Fabricio.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Hagamos un trato, el que cace primero un pavo y se lo lleve a las chicas para que lo cocinen, tendrá el derecho de pasarse todo el fin de semana a solas con Candy sin que el otro intervenga.

-Trato hecho.

-Separémonos

Stear y Archie hicieron como que cazarían también pero en cuanto se alejaron Fabricio y Albert, regresaron a la cabaña para ayudar a las chicas a preparar las guarniciones.

Albert había mandado amarrar unos pavos en cierto lugar, así que se dirigió hacia allá, y les disparó cuando los encontró, se los llevó a las muchachas para que lo desplumaran.

-Albert, yo no sé desplumar un pavo, ni mis hermanas tampoco.

-Creí que lo sabían cocinar.

-Nosotros compramos el pavo congelado-dijo Annie

-Archie y Stear encárguense del pavo, mientras iré por Fabricio antes que se pierda en la maleza del bosque.

Mientras Fabricio exploraba, un francotirador lo tenía en la mira.

 **Hola chicas Lindo fin de semana les traigo este pequeño capitulo, espero sentirme mejor para poder ponerme al día con todos los fics.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia este capitulo contiene escenas de índole sexual no aptas para menores de edad por favor abstenerse de leer si tienes menos de 18 años.**

Mientras Fabricio exploraba, un francotirador lo tenía en la mira, la lucecita roja del láser apuntaba hacia su corazón, Albert llegó por detrás sin que el hombre se diera cuenta y le apuntó en la cabeza.

-Suelta esa arma o te disparo ¿A quién le estás apuntando?

Albert miró y se dio cuenta que era a Fabricio, el hombre hizo un movimiento para desarmar a Albert pero como él sabía autodefensa y tenía buenos reflejos lo noqueó dándole con la pistola en la cabeza, Fabricio escuchó el forcejeo y corrió hacia ellos, encontrando al hombre tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Este tipo te estaba apuntando

-Es uno de mis guardaespaldas ¿será que me está protegiendo a escondidas? Les di unos días de vacaciones, se me hace raro que esté aquí.

-Si le diste unos días de vacaciones, no tiene que estar aquí.

-Aunque…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Les he comentado que ando cuidando a Candy de un loco.

-¿En serio? ¿De quién?

-Pues de ti ¿De quién más?, quizás por eso pasó por alto mis órdenes de que ocuparan estos días para descansar, mi hermano y mi papá contrataron a todos los hombres que me protegen.

-Pues yo sé lo que vi Fabricio y este hombre te apuntaba.

-Llamaré a dos de mis hombres para que vengan a buscarlo, ellos le sacaran la verdad.

-Por cierto pude cazar los pavos, así que no te meterás entre Candy y yo.

-Algo me dice que hiciste trampa.

-¿Cómo me acusas de algo así? Harás que me arrepienta de haberte salvado.

Albert y Fabricio llevaron al Hombre arrastrando.

-Creo que lo debemos encerrar en la bodega que está fuera de la cabaña para que las chicas no se asusten.

-Cómo quieras Andrew, estamos en tu propiedad tu mandas en ella.

Dejaron al hombre amarrado, Fabricio se comunicó con sus otros guardaespaldas para preguntarles si se habían turnado para cuidarlo a lo que ellos respondieron que no, Fabricio les comentó lo que había pasado y decidieron ir a buscar al hombre para sacarle la verdad.

Albert y Fabricio entraron a la casa y encontraron a Archie y Stear llenos de plumas, no le habían quitado ni la mitad de las plumas a los pavos.

Fabricio comentó: ¡Sei uno scemo!

-¿Qué? –dijeron Stear y Archie.

Albert dijo: está diciendo que son unos idiotas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron molestos.

-Tienen que remojar el pavo en agua caliente para que puedan desplumarlo fácilmente-respondió Fabricio.

Archie fue con el pavo hacia él y casi se lo avienta en la cara diciendo: ¡Pues entonces desplúmalo tú!

Fabricio agarró el pavo molesto y dijo: ¡Inutile!

-¡Que me deje de insultar Guido de la _La vita è bella_!- pidió Archie

-¿Te refieres a Guido Orefice de la película la vida es Bella?-preguntó Candy

-Si ese-contestó Archie

Las chicas se empezaron a reír

-William, vamos a cocinarlo entre los dos porque al parecer los demás no saben cocinar.

-¡Yo los ayudaré!-se ofreció Candy entusiasmada.

Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty salieron a pasear a los alrededores mientras los loquitos se quedaron cocinando.

Albert estaba planeando la manera de estar solo con Candy y se le ocurrió que después de cocinar, cuando ella fuera a ducharse él la estaría esperando en el Jaccuzi para que se ducharan juntos. Se lo saboreaba sólo de imaginárselo.

Terminaron de cocinar pusieron el pavo en el horno.

Albert dijo: Me voy a bañar para estar limpio mientras cuido que el pavo se hornee.

Candy comentó: Yo terminaré de hacer esta ensalada de manzana con nuez y luego también me daré una ducha.

-¿Si quieres te preparo el Jacuzzi que tienes en tu habitación?-se ofreció Albert

-¡Me encantaría que lo hicieras!

Albert fue corriendo para buscar su ropa y luego se fue a la habitación de Candy para esperarla en el Jacuzzi, lo llenó de agua tibia y le puso jabón aromático.

Fabricio comentó: ¡Que envidia! Tienes Jacuzzi en tu habitación, la mía ni regadera tiene, sólo tiene una cubeta y un traste para echarse agua, es malo Andrew, me dio la peor habitación.

-Si quieres puedes usar el Jacuzzi de mi habitación, esperaré hasta que termines, total no estoy tan sucia como ustedes que pelaron el pavo y lo cocinaron.

-¡Gracias Candy! iré rápido, de seguro Andrew ya preparó la tina con agua tibia.

Fabricio fue a buscar ropa limpia en su habitación luego fue a la recamara de Candy hacia el baño, una cortina dividía el inodoro del Jacuzzi, Albert estaba sumergido en la tina esperando a Candy para darle la sorpresa.

Fabricio se desnudó y se le ocurrió hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Albert pensó: Cuándo lleguemos a casa le diré a Candy que necesita desparasitarse ¡Que hedor! De suerte que no he comido o aquí arrojo las tripas.

Se escuchó que le echaron agua al inodoro, Albert estaba asqueado y pensó: De seguro cuando la vea desnuda se me quitará el asco y me darán deseos de poseerla, ¡Rayos se me olvidó el condón!

Albert vio que la silueta se acercaba hacia la tina y se Zambulló para sorprender a Candy, Fabricio abrió la cortina y Albert salió del agua y dijo: ¡Sorpresa pequeña!

Ambos se miraron horrorizados, Fabricio para cubrirse se metió a la tina y Albert lo empezó a patear diciendo: ¡Salte gay!

-¡Yo no soy gay! ¡Tu eres un pedófilo! quieres aprovecharte de Candy ¿Cuánto le llevas 15 años?

-Tampoco estoy tan viejo, Sólo le llevo 11 ¡Salte de la tina!

-Ah, quieres que me salga de la tina para que me veas desnudo ¡Eres un obsceno, Bisexual y violador!-acusó Fabricio.

Candy escuchó los gritos y fue a su habitación para ver qué pasaba, se dirigió al baño y los encontró a los dos en el Jacuzzi.

-¡Perdón no los quise interrumpir!

Candy salió de la habitación horrorizada y pensando: ¡Que desperdicio de hombres! Y yo que pensé que los dos estaban atrás de mí.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana, quería comentarles que este fic no tiene ningún drama, sólo lo uso para relajarme, así que no sé cuántos capis se lleve, sólo pongo lo que se me ocurre, y por fis comenten pues me desvelé para subirlo**


	12. Chapter 12

Albert al ver que Candy había pensado que Fabricio y el eran gais quiso ir tras ella, pero como vio que Fabricio no se salía del Jacuzzi, le tiró un poco de espuma de jabón en los ojos cegándolo momentáneamente.

-¡Ay mis ojos!-gritó Fabricio

-¡Es para que no me veas, ahora que salga de la bañera! ¡Italiano mañoso!

Albert puso los dos pies fuera del Jacuzzi, dio unos pasos apresurados sin ponerse las sandalias, se resbaló cayéndose boca abajo, quedó tendido en el piso enjabonado con las piernas abiertas.

Fabricio se empezó a reír al ver la escena y comentó: ¡Eso te pasa por tirarme jabón en los ojos! Ahora estás tendido en el piso como todo un cerdo.

-¡No me veas! –gritó Albert

-ja,ja,ja,ja como no voy a ver esta escena tan graciosa- dijo Fabricio.

Albert como pudo se puso de pie tapándose enfrente y salió del baño.

Fabricio estaba muerto de risa, pensaba: Ja,ja,ja, eso le enseñará a Andrew no andar de pervertido con Candy, ¡Se ve que no tiene buenas intenciones con ella!- luego a Fabricio se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y pensó: Ahora Candy piensa que soy gay por la culpa de Andrew y este me vio desnudo ¡Si mi padre lo llega a saber de seguro me desheredaría!

Albert bajó con una toalla encima cubriéndole la parte de abajo.

-Candy lo que viste…

-¡No me tienes que dar explicaciones! ¡Yo respeto tus preferencias sexuales! Ya me lo habías dicho cuando nos conocimos, que odiabas a las mujeres.

-¡Eso lo dije por resentido! Todavía no había perdonado a mi ex, pero luego al tratarte me he dado cuenta que no todas las mujeres son iguales, tu eres diferente tienes buenos sentimientos contigo no arriesgaría mi corazón.

-Albert muy difícilmente se me borre esa imagen de mi mente, el verte así me ha decepcionado un poco.

-¡Tú sabes que soy bien hombre! Tu has visto como me excito contigo, lo sentiste, tengo el vídeo de la limusina que lo prueba.

-¡Por favor Albert sólo fueron caricias atrevidas! Además no quisiste penetrarme.

-¡No te iba a tomar ebria! ¡Hubiera sido un abuso porque estaba en mis cinco sentidos! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me aguanté para no hacerlo! ¡Y más que tengo varios meses sin sexo! yo quiero que lo disfrutemos quiero ver tus expresiones cuando te esté haciendo el amor. Sólo de pensar en eso mira como me pongo.

Albert hizo un movimiento y Candy notó que su miembro estaba erecto.

-Y cómo tienes varios meses sin sexo, viste a Fabricio como una opción.

-¡A la que esperaba en la bañera era a ti! ¡Quería sorprenderte!

-¡Y vaya que lograste sorprenderme! No quiero meterme en esa bañera donde estuviste junto con Fabricio.

-Entonces ven conmigo al Jacuzzi de mí habitación, antes que vengan tus hermanas.

-No Albert, no puedo darle mal ejemplo a mis hermanas.

-Bueno me ducharé y limpiaré mi bañera para que la uses, le diré a Fabricio que limpie la bañera donde está ahora.

-Me parece buena idea, por mientras usaré el baño de mis hermanas.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros, esto ya no puede seguir así.

-Por favor Albert, luego hablamos estoy muy turbada por lo que acabo de ver.

-¡Está bien! Después de cenar podemos conversar.

Albert fue triste a ducharse, Candy entró a su habitación para buscar ropa e irse a bañar a la recámara de sus hermanas, en eso salió Fabricio.

-Candy, cuando jalé la cortina Andrew salió de pronto del agua y me dijo: ¡Sorpresa Pequeña!, para que no me siguiera viendo desnudo me metí a la bañera y fue donde nos encontraste, el mañoso te esperaba a ti.

Candy se aguantó la risa al imaginarse a Albert diciéndole a Fabricio: ¡Sorpresa pequeña!

-Comprendo Fabricio, se me hará difícil borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

-Limpiaré la bañera para que puedas usarla ¡Le pondré desinfectante ya que estuvo el cochino de Andrew metido ahí!-se ofreció Fabricio.

-Me parece bien, por lo pronto usaré el baño de mis hermanas.

Albert bajó a ver como seguía el pavo, quería hallar las palabras para declarársele a Candy, reconoció que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y quería formalizar la relación.

Candy mientras se duchaba se calentó la cabeza pensando que si formalizaba una relación con Albert, quizás el la obligaría a dejar solas a sus hermanas, ella sentía que lo amaba aun con todas sus manías pero se sentía comprometida de cuidar de Annie y Paty.

El hombre que estaba encerrado en la bodega logró liberarse de los amarres y huyó porque sabía que llegarían sus compañeros por él.

Llamó a Italia: ¡Señor Flavio! Su hermano descubrió que quería matarlo, ahorita anda en compañía de un millonario desquiciado llamado William A. Andrew y este es un salvaje casi me perfora el cráneo de un cachazo que me dio con la pistola.

-¡Inútil de balde pague tu estadía en América! ¡Regrésate! Tendré que ir yo mismo a deshacerme de Fabricio- señaló Flavio Bocelli

Stear le comentó a Paty: Paty, no tenía intenciones de decirte mis sentimientos por ti, porque eres menor de edad y porque todavía estamos estudiando, no he terminado mi carrera pero la verdad es que al convivir contigo siento que no podría encontrar una chica más dulce que tú y esa timidez me enloquece, es por eso que deseo preguntarte ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Stear, Annie me dijo que Archie le comentó que tienes novia en Chicago y que no podías fijarte en una muchacha tan insignificante que yo.

-¡Eso es mentira! Yo no tengo novia y si la tuviera no jugaría con tus sentimientos, ni te pediría ser mi novia, le reclamaré a Archie por ser mentiroso.

-No, quizás Annie fue la que me mintió y si le reclamas a Archie, él se discutirá con ella eso podría ocasionar un problema entre ellos, y recuerda que mantienen relaciones sexuales.

-¿Y todavía la quieres proteger?

Paty miró a Stear suplicante y Él dijo: ¡Está bien no le reclamaré nada!hablaré con Candy para pedirle permiso y formalizar nuestro noviazgo

-Está bien- dijo Paty con una sonrisa

Después de eso ambas parejas regresaron y se alistaron para la cena.

Albert, Candy y Fabricio estaban muy pensativos, eso les extrañó a los Cornwell y a las hermanas de Candy.

Albert sacó el pavo del horno y lo llevó al comedor, todos le aplaudieron, la mesa la habían puesto los tres loquitos, estaba la ensalada de Manzana de Candy como postre, un suflé de papás, unas verduras salteadas, y pusieron jugo de manzana espumoso para que no se embriagaran, además Albert sabía el efecto que tenía el licor en Candy.

-Annie preguntó para romper el hielo durante la cena ya que todos estaban muy callados: Fabricio ¿Y le haces honor a tu apellido? ¿Sabes cantar ópera como Andrea Bocelli?

Fabricio miró a Candy y vio que ella se puso animosa y contestó: ¡Sí!, si lo desean puedo cantar una canción terminando de cenar.

Albert lo miró molesto.

 **Puse gais porque es el plural de gay en español**

 **Bueno chicas empezará una nueva semana de actualizaciones primero Dios, ahora tendré muchas actividades que me quitaran tiempo para escribir, por lo que debo pedirles que sean compresivas conmigo si subo capítulos cortos.**

 **¿Con cuál Fic quieren que empecemos la semana?**


	13. Chapter 13

Durante la cena Stear vio conveniente pedirle autorización tanto a Candy como a Albert para ser novio de Paty.

-Candice, aquí delante de todos quiero pedirte permiso para frecuentar a Paty y ser su novio.

-Pero todavía están muy jóvenes mi hermana es menor de edad, no ha terminado la preparatoria, este será su último año.

-Lo sé Candy, es por eso que me comprometo a respetarla, soy responsable, estudioso y voy en serio con ella, mi tío te puede informar sobre mí.

Archie pensó: A buen palo se arrima Stear.

Albert comentó: Stear es el más responsable de mis sobrinos, Candy de ser necesario podemos ir a Chicago para que hables con mi tía Elroy, ella lo avalará.

-¡Yo quiero ser novia de Stear!-dijo Paty

-Está bien Stear, te doy mi permiso-contestó Candy

-Tío también quiero pedirte permiso a ti.

-Claro que sí, traten usar anticonceptivos.

Candy lo miró molesta y dijo: No estarán permitidas las relaciones sexuales.

Albert preguntó: ¿Y tú Archie no dirás nada?

Annie le dio una patada para que de una vez pidiera permiso pero este no quiso decir nada.

-Candy pues de una vez quiero aprovechar para informarte que Archie y yo somos novios.

Fabricio comentó: ¡Oh todo quedará en familia!

Albert dijo: Quizás Candy también les informe que tiene novio.

-Candy no puede tener novio, ella es responsable de nosotros-dijo Annie.

Candy no quiso comentar nada al respecto.

Terminaron de cenar, Albert y Candy levantaron la mesa.

Fabricio llevaba su laptop y la conectó al equipo de sonido para reproducir la pista.

Se sentaron en la sala para escuchar a Fabricio quien estaba inspirado, Candy llevó a rastras a Albert quien puso una cara de fastidio.

-Esta canción se la dedico a mi dulce Candy, se llama No te olvides de mí.

Empezó a cantar

 **Non ti scordar di me Plácido Domingo y Andrea Bocelli.**

 **No te olvides de mí.**

Partirono le rondini dal mio paese

Partieron las golondrinas de mi país

freddo e senza sole,

frío y sin sol,

cercando primavere di viole,

buscando primavera de violetas,

nidi d'amore e di felicità.

nidos de amor y de felicidad.

La mia piccola rondine partì

Mi pequeña golondrina partió

senza lasciarmi un bacio,

sin dejarme un beso,

senza un addio partì.

sin un adiós partió.

Non ti scordar di me:

No te olvides de mí:

la vita mia legata è a te.

la vida mía está ligada a ti.

Io t'amo sempre più,

Yo te amo siempre más,

nel sogno mio rimani tu.

 **en mi sueño permaneces tú.**

Non ti scordar di me:

No te olvides de mí:

la vita mia legata è a te.

La vida mía está ligada a ti

C'è sempre un nido nel mio cor per te.

Hay siempre un nido, en mi corazón para ti

Non ti scordar di me!

¡No te olvides de mí!

Terminó de cantar y le dio un beso en la mano a Candy y todos le aplaudieron menos Albert.

Candy emocionada le dijo: ¡Cantas hermoso, Fabricio!

Yo también voy a cantar-dijo Albert, para no quedarse atrás de Fabricio.

Fue a buscar una guitarra que estaba empolvada en su habitación.

-La canción se llama: Candy es mía- dijo Albert

Todos se miraron confundidos.

Empezó a tocar la guitarra y cantó lo siguiente:

Tú cabello es mío y tus manos también

el globo azul, el mes de abril, es mío, mío mi mío mío.  
Las pecas de Candy son mías, el canto del pájaro  
es mío, sus ojos verdes y también sus pies y todo  
lo que dije es mío.  
Todo pertenece a miii todo lo que puedo ver, oeste

norte y sur yo acaricio lo que es mío, Ella es Candy y es mía  
y esta intervención musical también es mía.  
El suelo y el techo es mío, sus sentimientos también  
nunca lo olvides todo lo que veas es mío mío mío que  
quede claro que Candy es mía.

Fabricio hizo una mueca y Candy se empezó a reír, Annie se puso seria pues veía que tanto el doctor como Albert estaban enloquecidos por Candy.

-Candy, no has lavado los trastes sucios- interrumpió Annie.

-Ahora voy

-Yo te ayudo-se ofreció Albert

-Yo los secaré dijo Fabricio.

Estando en la cocina Fabricio le ordenó a Albert: Limpia el horno, pues tú metiste los pavos ahí.

Albert respiró hondo pues no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie.

Candy jabonaba los platos, Fabricio los enjaguaba, los secaba y acomodaba.

Albert pensó: Fabricio siempre me hace mal tercio.

-Fabricio ¿porque no le llevas comida al perro que dejamos amarrado en la bodega? ha de tener hambre-dijo Albert refiriéndose al que quería matar a Fabricio.

-Pero si lo suelto es capaz de atacarme.

-Entonces no lo desamarres, dale la comida en el hocico.

-Oh, tienes un perro aquí Albert, quiero acariciarlo, iré contigo a la bodega Fabricio.

-¡No!-dijeron ambos

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ese perro tiene muchas pulgas, después te dará picazón por todo el cuerpo-dijo Fabricio.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

Fabricio agarró un buen pedazo de pavo, agarró un poco de la ensalada de manzana de Candy y llevó un poco de vino.

-¿Por qué le llevas ensalada y vino al perro?

-Albert contestó: Es que ese perro es de paladar exigente, le gusta todo lo bueno.

-Ah, sólo que sea por eso.

Cuando Fabricio los dejó solos, Albert dejó de limpiar el horno y se le acercó.

-Candy, quiero que me aceptes como tu novio.

-Creí que serías más romántico cuando me lo pidieras.

-Ahorita con tantas personas a nuestro alrededor no puedo serlo, pero si me aceptas seré muy romántico contigo, te regalaré chocolates todos los días aunque se llene de granos tu linda carita.

-¡Albert eres tan tosco!.

-Créeme que en la intimidad soy muy tierno-dijo agarrándola de la cintura y forzándola para besarla.

-Si acepto ser tu novia pero de todas maneras no me voy a acostar contigo, ya que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-Oh Candy, me la pones difícil, trataré de no insistirte para que hagas el amor conmigo, aunque podemos disfrutarnos sin necesidad de penetración-dijo Albert en tono pervertido.

-Cuando digo virgen incluye que no me manosees

-¿No recuerdas que ya te acaricié?

-Eso no cuenta pues estaba ebria.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Si pero quiero que lo ocultemos, no quiero que Annie y Paty se preocupen de que pueda dejarlas.

-Sé que Fabricio también anda atrás de ti y me da lástima el muchacho, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de perderte, ciertamente soy celoso, un poco posesivo, maniático, acosador, pero de ahí en fuera soy buena persona.

-Se lo comunicaré a Fabricio cuando lleguemos a la casa-dijo Candy preocupada por su reacción pues le simpatizaba.

-¿Puedo ir a tu recamara cuando todos estén dormidos?

-No

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-Buen intento, buen intento.

-La verdad no sé porque quieres llegar virgen, por ejemplo yo que ahora soy tu novio, ya no soy virgen.

-Ah, ¿quieres que pierda mi virginidad con otro pues tú ya no eres virgen?

-¡No como crees!

-Entonces deja de insistir o me arrepentiré de haberte aceptado.

-Está bien, ya no te hablare sobre lo que te estás perdiendo al no tener relaciones conmigo.

Albert la abrazó y le iba a dar un beso cuando Fabricio llegó diciendo: ¡Se escapó el perro!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si lo amarré bien.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-preguntó Fabricio

-Llamaré a George para que mande a unos hombres en helicóptero y vigilen la zona.

A Candy le pareció extraño y dijo: -¡Tanto alboroto por un perro!

-Es que cuando lo amarramos echaba espuma por la boca, es posible que tuviera rabia, Fabricio mientras vienen mis hombres nos turnaremos para vigilar, yo me quedaré velando hasta las 3 de la mañana, y luego me relevarás.

-Así lo haremos-aceptó Fabricio.

-Ya me voy a dormir chicos-anunció Candy.

Albert miró a Candy con picardía y Fabricio se dio cuenta.

Todos se fueron a dormir, Albert agarró su arma y se quedó vigilando.

Candy esperó a que todos se durmieran, espió por la puerta y vio que no había nadie y todo alrededor estaba en silencio, fue a la sala para acompañar a Albert.

Lo encontró roncando, lo movió con el pie como tres veces pero estaba profundamente dormido, ella se le sentó en las piernas y con eso se levantó.

-¡Vaya estás bueno para soldado!

-Me venció el sueño, bájate de mis piernas o despertarás al bello durmiente.

-¡Estás loco Albert!-dijo Candy riéndose.

-Pero por ti pequeña.

Se besaron.

Mientras en Italia Flavio Bocelli abordaba un Jet privado para Norteamérica.

 **Hola chicas felicito a mis lectoras que me leen en EUA por el día de acción de gracias y quedó el fic para este día tan especial en Gringolandia, espero se la hayan pasado bonito.**

 **Oración por el salvador por el terremoto y por los afectados por el huracan**

 **La canción de Albert es con la tonada de la canción de Lazy Town la pueden buscar en you tu be para que se imaginen como la cantó.**

 **Les recuerdo mis nuevos Fics Mi dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón.**

 **Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo**

 **Y la hija del ministro.**


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente decidieron que era mejor que se fueran de la cabaña, los guardaespaldas de Fabricio y la gente de seguridad de los Andrew llegaron para proteger la zona y cazar al hombre que se había escapado, iban en el camper de regreso a la ciudad donde habitaban, Albert quería besar a Candy pero Fabricio no dejaba de hablar de tecnicismos médicos con Candy.

Se detuvieron en la carretera para comprar refrescos y galletas, Albert se bajó para ir al súper Candy le encargó un refresco de lata porque no le gustaban de botella, Albert la agarró sin mirar el nombre de la lata y por pura casualidad para el agarró una lata que decía William.

-No le lleves refresco a Candy mejor llévale un jugo o un yogur –dijo Fabricio.

-Candy me pidió refresco-aclaró Albert.

-¡No sabes el mal que le haces llevándole eso! Andrew, ¡mira, están en promoción esas gorras!

-¿A poco le vas a los Cleveland Indians?-preguntó Albert

-A mí no me gusta el beisbol ni le entiendo, sólo me gusta el Futbol.

-Entonces ¿Para qué quieres una gorra de ese equipo?

-¡Porque están en oferta! ¡No hay que desaprovechar las promociones Andrew! Le llevaré una a Candy.

-Albert pensó: Este pobre está más loco que yo. ¡Esto me ha dado una gran idea!- Albert sonrió al planear lo que haría.

Al regresar al Camper, Albert le dio la lata de refresco a Candy que tenía el nombre de Lili.

-No la quiero-dijo Candy

-¿Por qué? Tú me pediste de ese refresco enlatado.

-Porque dice Lili y yo me llamo Candy ¿Quién es Lili? ¿Por qué andas pensando en ella?

-No mi amor, yo ni me fijé en los nombres, sólo agarré la primera que encontré.

-¿Y cómo si trajiste una con tu nombre? O sea ¿Albert y Lili? ¿No será que así se llama tu ex? Archie ¿Cómo se llama la ex esposa de tu tío William?

-Liliana- dijo Archie bromeando, ya que había escuchado que Candy le estaba armando un show a Albert por las latas de refresco.

Candy miró molesta a Albert, Archie dijo: Es broma, sólo lo dije porque escuché tus reclamos.

Albert se sentó a lado de Candy y la abrazó con una sonrisa y le dijo al oído: Me gusta que me celes, nada más que tú también te aguantarás cuando me ponga celoso.

Fabricio le dio una lata de refresco a Candy que decía White.

-No que dijiste que mejor le trajera un jugo o yogur ¿Ahora tú también le das un refresco?-le reclamó Albert a Fabricio.

-Candy pidió refresco, no jugo ni lo otro. ¡Candy te compré esta gorra y me compré una igual!

-¡Qué bonita Fabricio! ¡Gracias!

Albert frunció el ceño.

Se acomodaron todos, Archie seguían de piloto y Annie de copiloto.

Stear y Paty derramaban caramelo, él se acostaba en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el cabello, Albert deseaba hacer lo mismo pero Candy y Fabricio se habían puesto a jugar damas chinas.

Candy se dio cuenta que Albert estaba de mal humor y venció rápido a Fabricio para dedicarle tiempo a Albert.

-¡Te gane Fabricio! Iré a descansar a la parte trasera.

Albert bostezó escandalosamente, y dijo: te acompaño, yo también estoy cansado.

Fabricio los vio irse, Albert cerró la puerta de ese compartimento.

-No sabes lo mucho que he deseado besarte, quiero que ya le digas a Fabricio que somos novios, él sigue ilusionado contigo. También a tus hermanas, no quiero estar escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti- dijo Albert

-Dame tiempo, a Fabricio se lo diré pronto. Pero a mis hermanas …

-Ellas ya saben que me interesas Candy, porque quieres tapar el sol con un dedo. Amor no sabes cuánto sufro cada vez que Fabricio es atento contigo.

-Ten calma amor.

Por fin llegaron del pequeño viaje.

El sábado siguiente los Cornwell saldrían con Annie y Paty de picnic, por lo que Albert llegó a visitar a Candy para llevarla de paseo.

-Te traigo un regalo-dijo Albert dándole a Candy una caja.

-Amor, no te hubieras molestado.

-Tú te mereces todo, Es una Pijama, una playera, una gorra y unas pantuflas.

Candy abrió la caja y vio que en la playera de la Pijama estaba la foto de Albert estampada. Candy sonrió en cuanto la vio.

-¿Cuándo mandaste hacer esto?

-Ayer que llegamos me puse a diseñarla y hoy mismo fui a que me imprimieran el diseño en la Pijama, las playeras y la gorra. La playera que está al fondo de la caja es la que te pondrás ahorita que salgamos al cine.

Candy la sacó de la caja y la playera decía: Yo amo a Albert Andrew y tenía la foto estampada de él.

-¡Albert ¡ ¿Cómo voy a salir con esto a la calle?

-¡Yo también me mandé hacer una! La traigo debajo de mi camisa- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

Albert se quitó la camisa y la playera decía: Yo amo a Candy White tenía estampada la foto de Candy.

-¡Albert que lindo el detalle! Pero nos van a burlar si salimos así, la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad me conocen pues es pequeña.

-Que murmuren, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que me amas.

-Albert por favor, creo que es mejor usarla sólo en casa.

-Creo que no me amas lo suficiente como para decírselo a todo el mundo.

-¡está bien! Me la pondré.

Albert sonrió triunfante.

Salieron al cine, todos se reían disimuladamente, Candy se tapó la cara con la gorra, Albert la llevaba abrazada.

-Nos queda claro que tienes novio White-decían algunos mofándose.

-White ya vimos que te apartaron.

Fabricio había ido solo al cine y estaba en la dulcería, de pronto alzó la mirada y vio a los rubios. Cuando estaban más cerca de él, tiró el refresco que tenía en la mano de la impresión al ver lo que decían las playeras.

 **Hola chicas espero que pasen un lindo fin de semana.**


	15. Chapter 15

Candy vio a Fabricio y le dio pena.

-Ya son novios-Dijo con pesar Fabricio

Albert pensó: Pobre Pavarotti pero de que el esté triste a que yo lo esté, mejor que sea él

-Fabricio te lo iba a decir-dijo Candy.

\- Supongo que ya me lo esperaba, porqué al llevarte tantos años te supo seducir, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo y este diablo te supo envolver.-Dijo Fabricio

-Oyes, Estoy presente, no me llames diablo-dijo Albert molesto.

-Te hace llevar esa playera para que todos sepan que eres su novia, más celoso no puede ser, sólo le falta pedirte que te hagas un tatuaje con su nombre en la frente .

Albert pensó: Oh, que buena idea.

-Ya Fabricio, deja de calentarle la cabeza a Candy- Exigió Albert.

-¿Cuál película van a ver?

\- Siniestro

-Andrew ¿como te atreves a traerla para ver una película de terror?, hubieras escogido una película romántica.

-Candy escogió la película y eso que quería el juego del miedo, pero cómo está muy sádica la pude persuadir a que escogiera otra.

-¡Que casualidad yo también veré siniestro!

-Que bueno que están inaugurando este complejo de cines, de seguro que el único que había en la ciudad lo van a cerrar- Comentó Albert

\- Me sentare con ustedes, Andrew ¿A poco no le invitaras palomitas a Candy?

-Claro que si

-Ok, Candy y yo entraremos, allá te esperaremos adentro, dame los boletos y yo te daré el mío pues es individual.

A Albert se le fue la onda, Fabricio lo había agarrado en curva, este había comprado boleto para ver una película infantil. Intercambiaron boletos, Fabricio le pagó a un vendedor para que le llevara los refrescos a la sala.

Albert terminó de comprar la botana e iba con la bandeja de palomitas, nachos y refrescos, le dio el boleto al vigilante..

-Usted compró para la sala 6 y esta es la sala 2

-Bueno ya no entraré a la sala 6 sino a esta.

-Señor, no lo puedo dejar pasar a esta función además las sillas están enumeradas .

-Bueno permite que le dé un recado a mi novia que esta dentro de la sala.

-Sólo lo dejaría entrar si tuviera boletos, pero como no los tiene es mejor que se vaya a la sala que le corresponde.

Albert trató de controlarse fue a la taquilla a comprar otro boleto para siniestro pero ya estaban agotados.

Albert pensó: ¡No puedo creerlo todo el mundo conspira en mi contra para que no esté a lado de mi novia! ¡Esto es un complot!

Albert puso las cosas En una mesa y le habló a Candy.

Candy contestó: Albert apresúrate que ya empezó la película.

La gente de la sala incluyendo Fabricio dijeron: ¡Ya deje escuchar, apague su teléfono!

-Albert no te escucho, hay mucha gente.

-¡Cállese!-Dijeron los cinéfilos

-Candy salte porque…

Candy colgó.

El vendedor le llevó a la sala VIP los refrescos a Fabricio.

Albert tuvo que irse a ver la película de Samy la tortuga, le tocó a lado de una mujer muy guapa llamada Sofía, La playera en lo oscuro brillaba así que se veía la imagen de Candy y los nombres.

-Ay pobre, lo dejó plantado la novia-Pensó Sofía

Albert le aplastó el pie sin querer.

-¡Ya me destrozaste el pie!

-Disculpa

-¿A ti también te dejaron plantado?

-No, mi novia está en otra sala con un amigo.

-Oh, pobre cornudo

A Sofía le sonaron los intestinos pues tenía hambre.

-Oyes me puedes dar de tus palomitas, no almorcé

-Ten los nachos y un refresco, yo me quedaré con las palomitas.

-Pobre Samy, no puede llegar al mar-comentó Sofía.

Albert se cabeceó en toda la película.

Fabricio quedó como un árbol al que trepan los monos, pues Candy por el miedo de ver la película de terror le rasguñaba el brazo. El pensó: ya me imagino como me dejaría la espalda si hacemos el amor.

A la salida Albert platicaba con Sofía.

-¿Así que te dejó plantada tu novio?-preguntó Albert.

-No es mi novio oficial, no se me ha declarado todavía, bueno la verdad es que no sabe que existo, es mi compañero de trabajo, algunas veces lo sigo y hoy que vino al cine, vi la película que iba a ver y heme aquí, el anda atrás de una chamaquilla de 18 años que es enfermera.

Por fin Candy y Fabricio también salieron de la sala.

-Candy , tu te preguntabas donde estaba Andrew y mira está con Sofía.

-¿Qué hace esa tipa con mi novio?

Sofía era una doctora obsesionada de Fabricio, lo seguía en algunas ocasiones que tenía oportunidad.

-Vaya , Candy de la que está enamorado Fabricio es la novia de este rubio de ojos azules-Pensó Sofía.

Albert miró molesto a Fabricio.

-Fabricio te presento a Sofía

-La conozco, es mi compañera de trabajo.

Candy y Sofía se miraron ambas estaban celosas Candy porque Sofía estaba acompañando a Albert y Sofía porque Candy estaba con Fabricio.

Los invito a cenar-Dijo Sofía.

Albert comentó: Yo tengo que llevar a mi novia a su casa porque tiene que llegar a cuidar a sus hermanitas menores, pero el doctor Fabricio no tiene compromisos.

Fabricio miró a Albert molesto por comprometerlo con la doctora.

-Vamos Candy-Es hora que nos vayamos.

Albert y Candy se fueron y Fabricio se quedó acompañando a Sofía.

-¿Por qué no entraste a la sala?

-Porque el boleto de Fabricio era para otra película y quise comprar otro boleto pero ya no había lugar y allá me encontré a esa loca, al parecer está enamorada de Fabricio.

-Ay que tiernos, espero que se hagan novios-comentó Candy.

Albert invitó a cenar a Candy.

CHICAGO

-Así es señora Elroy, nos han confirmado que el Señor William ya es novio de la señorita Candy, el que lo cuida secretamente mandó unas fotos de su celular, mire que creativo es, al parecer el diseñó las playeras-Dijo George.

-Ahora más que nunca hay que redoblar la vigilancia, no vaya hacer una locura por sus celos-Recomendó la señora Elroy.

Candy mira, ahí venden Arbolitos.

-La verdad es que si adorno mi casa, no me quedaría dinero para la cena navideña.

-No te preocupes mi amor yo compraré el árbol y todo lo que se requiera , Stear está diseñando la decoración navideña de nuestra casa así que no me preocupo ya que él y Archie se harán cargo. ¡Verás que te adornaré tu casa y quedarás sorprendida! ven vamos a elegir el árbol.

A Albert le gustó el más grande.

¿Cuánto cuesta ese Árbol?

Cien dólares.

-Le estoy pidiendo el precio del árbol, no de todo el bosque.

Ese es el precio

¡Pero que abusivo! Le doy cincuenta.

Candy vio que iba para largo, sabía que Albert era terco así que se fue a dar una vuelta para ver las figuras de Fierro en forma de renos iluminadas con luces de colores.

Frente a ella se puso un hombre muy elegante, parecía que no era de ahí, pues toda la gente nativa se vestían de manera sencilla, el tipo era alto, cabello negro y muy guapo.

-Hola, señorita Candy

-¿Nos conocemos? La verdad no me acuerdo de usted- comentó Candy

-Soy Flavio Bocelli, el hermano de Fabricio.

-Mucho gusto, Fabricio nunca lo ha mencionado, ¿Cómo supo que lo conozco?

-Los guardaespaldas de mi hermano me informaron que está enamorado de usted.

-Ah, pero ya me hice novia de aquel muchacho que está discutiendo con el vendedor.

-No le comente a mi hermano que vine a visitarlo, le quiero dar la sorpresa.

-A mi me encantan las sorpresas, cuente conmigo no le diré nada.

-Si le encantan las sorpresas yo tengo en mi auto, traje varias cosas de Italia, le regalaré lo que le agrade ¿ Quiere verlas?.

 **Hola chicas empezamos con la actualizaciones de esta semana.**

 **Ya puse la aclaración en Olvidé como amar que ese final es para las que ya se les hace tedioso leer algo largo. Las que quieran seguir leyendo la historia pueden leer el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

El guardaespaldas que vigilaba a Albert vio sospechoso a Flavio por lo que se acercó a Candy diciendo:

-Señorita su novio la llama.

-Gracias, disculpe pero mi novio es celoso hasta con Fabricio, si me ve conversando con usted se molestará, con permiso.

Flavio se quedó mirando al guardaespaldas con disgusto y se fue de ahí.

-¡Vaya Fabricio tiene buenos gustos! Está bonita la muchacha-pensó Flavio.

Candy se acercó a Albert, quien todavía seguía discutiendo con el vendedor.

-Entonces ¿compraras el árbol?

-Claro que no, estos son unos abusivos, conseguiré uno en otro lado.

-Llegaron a la casa de Candy, todavía no habían llegado sus hermanas con sus novios.

-Vaya no han llegado, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo productivo?-dijo Albert

-¿Cómo que estará bueno? –preguntó Candy

-No sé, ¿qué tal un muñequito de carne hueso, rubio y de ojos azules?

-¡Albert tú no tienes remedio!

-Vale la pena intentar ¿No crees? vamos se cariñosa con tu novio, yo sé que te va a gustar.

Albert se le acercó y la besó: ¡No sabes lo mucho que me aguanté cuando te me encimaste en la Limusina! Sentí que perdería el control-le comentó Albert.

Se miraron a los ojos, él la cargó y subió rápidamente las escaleras con ella. La metió a la habitación.

-¿Trajiste condón?

-No, esas cosas aprietan mucho, luego me jalo algún pelito y hasta lloro del dolor.

-Ah, entonces no habrá postre.

-¡No me interesa el postre, quiero el plato fuerte!

-Albert ¿Tú no te atreverías a dañarme verdad?

-¡Claro que no preciosa! Candy te amo, ¡si quieres vamos a casarnos mañana mismo! Yo voy en serio, en poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti como un desquiciado.

Se acostaron en la cama.

-Sólo caricias Albert.

-Si amor,

Albert la besó, le quitó la playera, y el sostén.

-¡Son perfectos! Los he imaginado muchas veces.

Besó los pechos de Candy, con su lengua acarició los pezones, después de un rato de caricias atrevidas Candy dijo:

Albert quiero amarrarte al cabezal de la cama.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asombrado.

-Si déjame hacerlo.

-Oh Candy, me sentiría indefenso.

-¡Cállate y déjate!

Albert Pensó : Oh está Candy es Sado, ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Me gusta!

-Hazlo pues, soy todo tuyo.

Candy buscó unos cinturones de sus hermanas en la otra habitación, cuando ella llegó ya Albert se había desnudado y la esperaba lleno de lujuria.

-¡Oh Albert ¡ ¡Que guapo te ves!

-Apúrate Candy que ando ansioso

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de hablarle a tu dueña!

-¡Bueno pero no te molestes!

Ella lo ató a la cama con los cinturones.

-¿Sabes qué? iré por chocolate líquido o cajeta quiero untarte un poco.

-Oh Candy, la comida la dejaremos para después.

-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a quejarte, ahora vengo

Candy fue a la cocina y encontró cajeta, ella se reía por la travesura.

-Wow, no me lo esperaba de Candy, ¿Qué me hará?

Llegó, se acercó a Albert y le hizo una carita feliz en el pecho.

Voy a tomarte una foto.

-Dale

Ella le tomó la foto

-¡Eres un adonis!

-Lo sé, ya vente Candy me estoy desesperando.

En ese momento escucharon unos ruidos, habían llegado sus hermanas.

-¡Candy! ven enseguida-gritó Annie.

-¡Albert mis hermanas!

-Dile que estás indispuesta

-No puedo, iré a ver que quieren.

-¡Candy! no me dejes aquí

Candy bajó.

-Trajimos pizza para cenar

-Oh que bien.

-¡Que ridícula te ves con esa playera!-dijo Annie.

-Está bonita, Albert me la diseñó

-¿A poco ya son novios?

-En eso estamos.

-¡No Candy, tú no puedes tener novios! Recuerda que eres responsable de nosotras-dijo Annie furiosa.

Candy puso la mesa para comer las pizzas, Platos, vasos.

-Me llevaré mi pedazo de Pizza a mi habitación-dijo Candy porque se acordó que Albert estaba atado.

-No Candy, queremos contarte lo bien que la pasamos en el día de campo.

Albert vio que una cucaracha voladora entró a la habitación de Candy por la ventana.

-¡Oh no! ¡vete asqueroso animal! - Dijo Albert, le causaba repulsión las cucarachas, también les tenia fobia.

La cucaracha volaba y volaba alrededor de Albert.

-¡No por favor! ¡Vete!-decía Albert tratándose de desamarrar.

La cucaracha se puso en el pecho de Albert

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Ven!- gritaba Albert desesperado.

-¿Aquí está mi tío? No vimos su auto-preguntó Archie.

-Es que lo metió al garaje de la casa.

-¡Candyyyy!

-¿Qué le pasa? Se escucha angustiado, ¡Vamos a ver qué le pasa!-dijeron todos

-¡No!-dijo Candy tapándoles el paso

-Es que estamos en la computadora jugando resident Evil, de seguro se lo están comiendo los zombis.

-¡Candy! ¡Me va a morder! ¡Ven Por favor!

-¡Que exagerado es el Señor Andrew! Tanto escándalo por un simple video juego-dijo Annie.

-Ahora vengo iré a verlo.

Candy subió las escaleras corriendo, cuando entró al cuarto vio la cucaracha en el pecho de Albert.

-¡Mátala! Por favor- escucharon los chicos que suplicaba Albert

-¡Vaya el Señor Andrew! Se emociona con el juego-dijo Paty.

Candy agarró una de sus sandalias y la aplastó en el pecho de Albert.

-¡Que asqueroso Candy!

No pudieron resistir la curiosidad y fueron a la habitación de Candy, encontraron a Candy desamarrándolo.

-¡Tío! ¡Ya estás con los fetiches!-dijeron los sobrinos.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien. Azukrita, acabo de ver tu mensaje, trataré de actualizarlo el lunes.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, que Dios te bendiga y prospere en todo.**


	17. Chapter 17

-¡Candy! ¿Pero qué ejemplo nos estás dando con un hombre desnudo amarrado en tu cama?- reclamó Annie

Albert comentó: No es lo que parece, estamos llevando a cabo una práctica de las terapias que nos sugirió el Psiquiatra, luchamos contra las fobias, por ejemplo yo le tengo fobia a las cucarachas es por eso que Candy me dejó amarrado con la cajeta untada y expuesto a ellas, pero no pasé la prueba al contrario ahora creo que le tengo más pavor a esos seres repulsivos.

-¿Y tú que fobia ibas a vencer Candy?-Preguntó Stear

-Yo tengo **Colpofobia,** Miedo a los genitales-respondió Candy - soy enfermera y debo acostumbrarme a ver todo el cuerpo humano, Albert me está ayudando a superar eso.

-Y también tiene **Falofobia,** Miedo a una erección- dijo Albert sonriente-Por eso ella me ayudaba a mí y viceversa, ella iba a practicar a lavarme por ahí e iba hacer como si nada, no se sorprendería, si mi… ustedes saben, tenía una erección, ¡Candy necesita tener nervios de acero con los pacientes!

Los jóvenes se miraron incrédulos entre ellos y salieron de la habitación.

Archie comentó: A mí no me engañan, Candy y mi tío iban a tener prácticas sadomasoquistas.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-aseguró Stear riéndose.

Paty inocentemente reclamó: ¡Ustedes dos tienen la mente cochambrosa! De seguro dicen la verdad.

Annie reprobó: Candy es de cascos ligeros.

Candy desató a Albert y Él se dirigía a la ducha.

-Entra conmigo, quiero ver que el agua se resbale por tu cuerpo enjabonado.

-No, mis hermanas están en la sala.

-¡Por favor Candy! ya nos descubrieron, ¡Qué más da!

-Debo darles el ejemplo, si no al rato van a querer meter a Archie y a Stear a sus habitaciones.

-Vente Candy, comprende que necesito tenerte cerca.

-No me puedo escapar de ti y lo intento- dijo Candy entrando con él a la ducha.

Se besaban y acariciaban mientras se duchaban, El quería sostenerla en su cadera abriéndole las piernas pero ella no se dejaba.

-Vamos pequeña, déjate.

-Así no, quiero que mi primera vez sea algo especial, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Si amor, me esmeraré para que sea algo inolvidable, te prometo que trabajaré en eso.

Salieron de la ducha y se reunieron con los demás.

Albert pensaba: ¿Cómo puedo hacer que sea especial? -se imaginó que un grupo de hombres raptaban a Candy a la salida del hospital y la llevaban a un hotel, él la esperaría en una cama en forma de corazón con pétalos de flores encima, estaría con un moño rojo amarrado al cuello completamente desnudo- creo que eso sería inolvidable por el susto que le daría a Candy pero no es lo suficientemente romántico.

Albert no puso atención a nada de lo que decían pues estaba concentrado planeando ese encuentro.

Esa noche cayó nieve, los jóvenes salieron a disfrutar de ella pero Albert se había quedado dentro de la casa pensando en el momento especial con Candy.

Los Andrew se fueron de la casa de sus novias, el que manejó fue Archie pues Albert estaba fuera de sí.

-Tío ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que bajaste con Candy a la sala, no has dicho ni una palabra ¿se pelearon?-preguntó Stear.

-No, lo que pasa es que me hizo un encargo y estoy viendo la manera de complacerla.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Albert estaba con los ojos abiertos pensando y pensando no resistió más y le habló a Candy.

-Hello-contestó Candy somnolienta

-Amor, desde que me dijiste que quieres algo especial para tu primera vez, la cabeza me da vueltas, de seguro tú tienes algo en mente.

-¡Albert! ¿Me estás hablando solo para eso? Me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a trabajar.

-Mi amor, esto es importante para mí.

-¡Y para mi es importante dormir!

Candy le colgó el teléfono a Albert.

-Creo que se molestó-

Albert se levantó temprano para ir a buscar a Candy y llevarla a su trabajo.

Candy le abrió la puerta.

-Te traje café y algo para que desayunes en el camino.

-Oh gracias Albert ¿Cómo supiste que no me dio tiempo para prepararme algo?

-Lo supuse.

La verdad era que Albert había mandado a poner cámaras de vigilancia en todos los lugares comunes de la casa menos en las habitaciones de las chicas.

Pasaron por un lugar donde habían pinos y Albert pensó: ¡Aquí vendré a buscar el árbol navideño de Candy!

La dejó en el hospital y el regresó a su casa por un hacha.

-¡Tío! ¿Qué harás con esa hacha?-preguntaron Stear y Archie asustados, pensaron que Albert había enloquecido y quería matar a alguien.

-Iré a cortar un árbol navideño para Candy.

-Tío, es mejor que compremos uno- sugirió Stear.

-No, porque los venden muy caros

-Tío ¿Y qué importa? ¡Eres millonario!-refutó Archie exasperado.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que quieran hacer su agosto en diciembre.

-Te acompañaremos-dijeron los Cornwell rendidos.

Los chicos no querían que Albert se metiera en problemas

-Tío, hay mucha nieve, se nos van a congelar hasta las …

-Archie no seas obsceno- le llamó la atención Stear.

-Las manos, mal pensado.

-No te creo, ibas a decir las bolas-dijo Albert riéndose.

-¡Tío! Se supone que debes de enseñarnos cosas buenas no vulgaridades-dijo Stear.

-Yo sólo dije lo que Archie diría.

Se bajaron del auto, Albert vio el pino más frondoso.

-Tío, creo que esta es propiedad privada.

\- ¿Que tiene? Sólo tomaremos un pino.

Los hermanos siguieron a Albert hasta llegar al pino, Archie se hundió en una pequeña zanja y lo ayudaron a salir, no la había visto porque estaba cubierta de espesa nieve.

Albert empezó a cortarlo y se escucharon unos ladridos.

-¡Son unos perros y vienen hacia acá! –gritó Stear

-¡No me iré sin el árbol!

-¡Tío por favor deja eso!-dijo Archie

Albert le daba hachazos al pino hasta que logró derribarlo, entre los tres lo iban arrastrando, los perros los iban siguiendo, ellos se hundían en la nieve y los perros dejaron de correr, también empezaron a caminar pues estaba espesa y pesada la nieve.

-¡Tío ya no escucho a los perros! Creo que se morirán congelados-dijo Stear sintiendo compasión por ellos.

-Se congelaran, luego en primavera cuando se descongelen volverán a vivir, vi en un documental que así les pasa a las ranas, además recuerden que también congelan los espermas y luego cuando hacen inseminación artificial los descongelan, así que no se preocupen por los perros-contestó Albert despreocupado.

-¡Tío tenemos que auxiliarlos!

-Yo no me voy arriesgar a que me muerdan.

La propiedad donde cortaron él pino, era del alguacil enseguida llegaron las patrullas y un periódico local les tomó fotos.

Los Andrew fueron a la cárcel, el guardaespaldas que los vigilaba llamó a George.

-Si, están encerrados al parecer el Señor William cortó un pino que había sido abonado con las cenizas del abuelo del alguacil, era un pino de mucho valor sentimental.

La señora Elroy lo escuchó por el altavoz.

-¡Oh este muchacho me matará de un disgusto! ¡Ahora metió en problemas a sus sobrinos!

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mayra Exitosa.**


	18. Chapter 18

Albert y sus sobrinos estaban delante del Juez local y por ser pequeña la ciudad el también fungía como el comisionado, alguacil y jefe de policía.

El abogado de los Andrew estaba junto con ellos en la sala.

-Señor Juez, mis sobrinos no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo les dije que había comprado un árbol y que necesitaba ayuda para cargarlo.

El Juez contestó: Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como los que le agarran la pata, está bien a ellos sólo los multaré con 50 dólares a cada uno. Señor Andrew se le acusa, por robo, por maltrato animal, ecocidio y resistirse al arresto.

-¿Por qué por maltrato animal? ¿A qué animal maltraté?-preguntó Albert desconcertado

-A mis dos perros, mi hijo los llevó al veterinario y tuvieron que cortarles las orejas y la cola, por la hipotermia que les dio.

-Bueno, parecían dóberman, a esos perros necesariamente se le cortan las orejas y las colas-refutó Albert

-A esos perros los tenemos desde cachorros y nunca los sometimos a esas cirugías para que no sufrieran ese trauma y ahora ¡Por su culpa! Tuvieron que cortarles las orejas.

-Bueno, les pagaré lo que se gastaron en el veterinario.

-Ah ¿Usted cree que todo lo puede arreglar con dinero? ¡Pues se equivoca!

-¿ Y por qué ecocidio, si sólo corté un árbol!

-¡Ese árbol estaba abonado con las cenizas de mi abuelo que en paz descanse!

Los Andrew se miraron entre ellos.

Stear dijo: Genial, ahora el abuelo del juez vendrá a jalarnos los pies cuando durmamos, por haber profanado su tumba.

-Siento mucho lo de su abuelito, la verdad ignoraba eso ¿Pero a quien se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea de abonar un pino con las cenizas de su abuelo?

-¡A mí!- contestó el juez airado.

-Señor Andrew ¡Por favor ya no hable! Déjeme que lo defienda- intervino el abogado.

-Ya díganos ¿de cuánto será de multa? ¡tengo que ir a ver a mi novia!

-¿Su novia ha dicho? Pero ¿acaso un delincuente como usted tiene novia?-preguntó el juez

-Sí y es nativa de aquí, se llama Candice White-contestó Albert sonriente

-Esa tierna niña ¿es su novia? ¡Es usted un pedófilo Señor Andrew! ¿Cuántos años le lleva?

-Sólo 11 años, Candy ya no es una niña sino es mayor de edad.

-Aun así se ve niña, ¡Usted quiere aprovecharse de ella por su orfandad!

El abogado intervino diciendo: Disculpe señor Juez pero eso no está en juicio, la señorita Candice ha dado su consentimiento para que el Señor William Albert Andrew la enamore.

-¡No me parece correcto!-señaló el juez. -Señor Andrew, lo más fácil sería ponerle una multa y olvidarnos del asunto, pero usted seguiría delinquiendo, se ve que es terco y por ser millonario piensa que puede hacer lo que se le pega la gana y no respetar a nadie a su alrededor, me platicaron que pagó una multa con un montón de monedas, es por eso que lo condenaré a cuatro meses de trabajo comunitario.

-¡Señor Juez disculpe usted! Si ve los antecedentes de mi cliente, está limpio, él no es delincuente, además él no sabía que era propiedad privada, Él quería darle la sorpresa a su novia de regalarle el árbol más bonito de toda la ciudad.

-Él tiene dinero suficiente para pagar por uno y lo que hizo fue cortar a mi abuelito-contestó el Señor juez casi llorando.

-¡Por favor Señor Juez! Casi será navidad, deje que mi cliente pague la multa.

-¡Ya dije que hará trabajo comunitario!

-¿Puede pagar la nómina de los empleados municipales como castigo?-sugirió el abogado

Candy llegó a la sala acompañada por Fabricio.

-¡Por favor señor Juez, no meta a mi novio a la cárcel! ¡Yo lo amo!

-Niña no exageres, sólo hará trabajo comunitario-contestó el juez

-Pero es que tiene que adornar mi casa, ¡el me lo prometió! Recuerde que fui la niñera de sus nietos.

-¡Oh está bien! Sólo pagará una multa, pero si vuelve a delinquir lo meteré a la cárcel por tres meses.

-Yo me encargaré que se porte bien-dijo Candy levantando la mano en señal de compromiso.

-Pasen a pagar la multa a la rectoría del municipio-señaló el juez.

Candy se acercó al juez, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

Salieron de la sala y todos se fueron a la casa de Candy, el abogado fue a pagar las multas.

A Fabricio le dio un ataque de risa.

-¿De qué te ríes Pavarotti?-preguntó Albert molesto.

-Te imagino cortando ese pino y huyendo con tus sobrinos. ¡Eres un avaro Andrew! Candy estaría mejor conmigo, yo le adornaré su casa, la dejaré espectacular.

-¡Yo soy el novio! A mí me corresponde hacerlo.

-Ah ya van a empezar.

Albert le habló a George y dijo: Necesito que me consigas nueve renos

-¿De herrería adornados con luces? -preguntó George.

-No, quiero que sean 9 renos vivos.

-¡Señor William! ¿De dónde voy a conseguir nueve renos?

-No sé de donde los sacarás y también consigue un trineo.

Fabricio llamó a sus hombres les pidió arreglos navideños y luces para adornar, a la mañana siguiente llegó Fabricio a la casa de Candy y junto a sus hombres se puso a decorarla. Mientras George llegó a la ciudad con unos remolques y en ellos trasladaba a los renos.

Candy vio por la ventana que llegaron los remolques, Albert bajó sonriente de su carro.

Bajaron a los renos, Candy y sus hermanas salieron sorprendidas.

-¡Albert! ¿A dónde llevas esos renos?

-Los traje para que sean parte de la decoración de tu casa.

Albert ¡Estás exagerando! No tomes en serio lo que te dijo Fabricio, no tienes que demostrarme que eres esplendido, yo te quiero tal como eres.

-Fabricio ¡ ya te está decorando tu casa, él no me va a ganar!

-Albert, llévate esos renos por favor, no puedo hacerme responsables de ellos, no tengo tiempo para atenderlos.

Un reno hizo una batición en el patio de Candy.

-¡Ya ves a lo que me refiero!

-Pero ya pagué por ellos y no me devolverán el dinero.

-Pues llévalos con el Alcalde, quizás ellos puedan ponerlos en algún lugar estratégico para que los niños se tomen fotos.

Albert fue con el Alcalde.

-Pero también tiene que proporcionarnos a Santa Claus y juguetes para regalarle a los niños pobres.

-¡Esto me saldrá caro!

-Así es Señor Andrew o devuelva esos renos donde pertenecen.

-¡Jamás! Ya pagué por ellos, yo no voy a estar regalando mi dinero. ¡Está bien! Yo mismo le regalaré juguetes a esos niños, pero me disfrazaré de lo que se me antoje.

Albert le dijo a Candy lo que haría con los renos y el trineo.

-¡Me parece lindo de tu parte! ¡Mereces un premio!

-¿Que me darás?-preguntó Albert expectante.

-Ya lo sabrás en noche buena-dijo Candy con voz seductora.

-oh Candy adelántame algo.

-No

Fabricio había hecho unos muñecos de nieve frente a la casa de Candy, le habían quedado hermosos, Albert esperó a que anocheciera y fue con sus sobrinos para arruinarlos a uno de los muñecos le quitaron la cabeza y se la pusieron por los pies, a otro muñeco le pusieron un letrero que decía " El fin se acerca" arrepiéntanse , a otro lo vistieron de ratero amenazando a otro con una secadora de pelo para derretirlo.

Al día siguiente que llegó Fabricio a ver su obra maestra vio todo lo que le habían hecho a los muñecos, Albert llegó unos minutos después y se paró junto a Fabricio y comentó: Tienes instintos asesinos Fabricio, si el psiquiatra mira los muñecos que hiciste te meterá directamente al manicomio.

A lo lejos Flavio el hermano de Fabricio había observado todo.

-¿Así que Andrew se subirá en el trineo para tomarse fotos con los niños?

-Así es Señor Flavio, eso fue lo que pudimos investigar, el evento será el próximo sábado.

-Creo que será buen momento para que esa muchacha se quede sin novio. Me gustó mucho y quiero hacerla mía-comentó Flavio.

 **Chicas otra actualización, Bendiciones nuevamente les deseo Feliz año 2017. Loca de amor próximamente actualizaré el intruso, es que esta se la debía a mi amiguita Mayra Exitosa.**


	19. Chapter 19

Quiero invitarlos a Italia para Noche Buena- comentó Fabricio

Albert contestó: Lo siento Pavarotti, pero Candy y yo tenemos planes para ir a Chicago, todos los Andrew nos reunimos en Noche Buena,y es hora que presente a mi novia con mi familia.

Candy se ilusionó pero se puso nerviosa, ya había conocido a la señora Elroy pero a los demás Andrew no ¿Y si me ven poca cosa?-pensaba Candy

En ese momento de planeación llegó Sofía a la casa de Candy, pues ella la había invitado para que Fabricio tuviera con quien platicar.

-Hola Candy, gracias por tu invitación-saludó Sofía mirando a Fabricio con una gran sonrisa-Buenas tardes a todos.

-Buenas tardes-contestaron al unísono

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí Sofía!-Así Fabricio no estará solo ahora que todos tenemos pareja-pensó Candy

Albert le dijo a Candy: No hay que hacerla de cupido, luego van a recordar que tú fuiste la culpable de su unión cuando cumplan aniversario de bodas y odien sus vidas, te retumbaran los oídos cada vez que te nombren.

-¡Eres pesimista Albert! verás que si se enamoraran.

\- Candy, me encantó la decoración navideña de tu casa, todo luce hermoso salvo aquellos muñecos de nieve, ¡se ven temibles!-comentó Sofía.

-Esos muñecos son obra de Fabricio-contestó Albert sonriente.

-Yo los dejé bonitos pero unos delincuentes hicieron desmanes y ese fue el resultado-trataba de justificarse Fabricio

-¡Por favor Fabricio ¿A quién quieres engañar? tu Pusiste esos espantapájaros para asustar a los niños-comentó Albert.

Candy negó con la cabeza pues se imaginaba que tal acto vandálico lo había hecho su novio.

-Sí, Fabricio me decoró la casa con sus hombres, le estoy muy agradecida.

-¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría que también me decores la mía!- dijo Sofía mirando a Fabricio.

Él se sintió comprometido y dijo: Claro, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Pusieron películas en la sala, mientras Albert y Candy acomodaban la mesa y afinaban los detalles para el almuerzo.

-Más al rato me ayudaras a elegir los juguetes para los niños, le haré el pedido a George por internet, usaremos la computadora de tu habitación-dijo Albert con voz seductora, se imaginaba que estarían solos haciendo travesuras.

En el almuerzo cada chica atendía a su pareja, menos Annie, Archie era el que la atendía a ella, Sofía se esmeraba por quedar bien con Fabricio, se metió a la cocina y eligió las mejores piezas de pollo frito para él.

Albert fue siguiendo a Candy a la cocina cuando vio que se levantó.

-¿Para que invitaste a esa doctora? ¡Agarró mi pechuga para dársela a Fabricio!-le reclamó.

-Ya Albert, bien puedes comer las alitas.

-Algo tienes que hacer para compensarme- la abrazó y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Ok, ya pensaremos en algo-decía Candy riéndose

Después de Almorzar Paty y Stear lavaron los trastes, Candy y Albert fueron a la habitación para elegir los juguetes pero se les pegaron Fabricio y Sofía.

-¡Mira una edición del Chucky el muñeco diabólico! ¡De seguro a los niños les encantará!-comentó Albert.

-¿Cómo crees Albert? –lo reprendió Candy.

-Mejor algo que ellos puedan armar-sugirió Fabricio

-No, porque luego las piezas las dejan por todas partes-comentó Candy.

-Mejor regalen ese kit de ciencia, hasta viene una rana incluida sumergida en alcohol para practicar disección-sugirió Sofía.

-¡Pobre ranita!-se lamentó Candy- mejor vayan a ver películas, entre Albert y yo elegiremos los juguetes-indicó Candy

Después que salieron de la habitación los médicos, Albert comentó:

-Vamos a regalarle una Barbie a las niñas y a los niños unos kits de Beisbol y carros eléctricos, no me quiero complicar, mejor dime como me compensaras que haya comido las alitas solamente.

-Así- Candy se sentó en las piernas de Albert y se besaron enamorados, el empezó a recorrer las piernas de Candy con sus manos y ella lo detuvo.

-Casémonos Candy, nos iremos a Chicago, allá tus hermanas terminaran sus estudios y tú serás mi amada esposa, yo volveré a mi trabajo y haremos muñequitos de carne y hueso.

Candy no le contestó nada-ella pensaba: Creo que esta no es la manera de pedírmelo, pensé que sería algo romántico, mejor que interprete mi silencio, ni anillo de compromiso me ha dado.

El camión de los juguetes arribó a la ciudad, entre todos los separaron conforme a su género para los niños y para las niñas respectivamente, un sábado antes que fuera navidad, Albert se vistió de Santa Claus, los niños del lugar se tomaban fotos en el Trineo con él, sus sobrinos junto a sus novias estaban vestidos como duendes del taller de Santa entregando los juguetes, Fabricio y Sofía también se habían ofrecido para apoyarlos pero sólo quedaba el traje del Grinch para que Fabricio se disfrazara.

Flavio estaba acechando en el lugar mandó a sus hombres que quemaran pirotecnia para que los Renos se asustaran y arrastrara el trineo.

Cuando se bajó el último niño, Los Andrew y sus novias, Fabricio y Sofía se subieron al Trineo junto con Candy y Albert para tomarse la foto del recuerdo, cabían todos pues era un trineo de verdad, los hombres de Flavio lanzaron cohetes por los pies de los Renos y estos se desbocaron, todo estaban asustados pues no podían controlarlo.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, pensaron que era parte del espectáculo que Santa se fuera en su trineo.

-Mamita ¿A qué horas volará el trineo de Santa y sus amigos? –preguntaban los niños.

Los hombres de Flavio dijeron: Muy pronto, ya los verán que saldrán volando Santa Claus y sus amigos por los aires, ja,ja,ja,ja

-¡Albert detenlos! Nos vamos a matar-gritaba Candy

Sofía se agarraba de Fabricio aterrada, el alcalde se dio cuenta que no era algo planeado y que los Andrew estaban en peligro, mandó a sus hombres que le taparan el paso a los renos con las patrullas, ellos fueron siguiéndolos, Flavio gozaba del espectáculo, en realidad antes que fuera el evento mandó a cortar algunos cintos para que en cualquier momento el trineo tuviera un accidente, Albert miró a Candy y temió que le sucediera algo, los guardaespaldas de Fabricio y de los Andrew arrancaron sus autos para seguirlos antes que salieran las patrullas.

Albert quiso pasarse de Reno en Reno hasta llegar a los que guiaban el Trineo, pero se soltó una de las correas. Se separaron los dos primeros Renos Albert iba montado en uno de ellos, los otros renos ya no siguieron corriendo por lo que estaban a salvo los demás,

-¡Que alguien los detenga! ¡Albert mi amor! ¡Ten cuidado!-gritaba Candy

Varios metros después y alejados de la vista de los demás, los hombres de Albert lograron taparle el paso a los renos donde él iba montado. Los Renos se detuvieron, Albert se bajó y se desmayó, los hombres lo llevaron al hospital. Se detuvieron para avisarle a los Andrew que lo llevarían para que lo reanimaran. Todos fueron siguiendo el auto donde llevaban a Albert.

Candy entró corriendo al hospital ya lo estaban revisando.

-No te preocupes Candy, no le pasó nada, ya vimos que no tiene golpes.

-¿Pero porque está desmayado?-le preguntó Candy a sus compañeros médicos.

Fabricio comentó: El miedo no monta en Reno

Uno de sus hombres lo corrigió: Será el miedo no monta en burro.

-En Reno iba montado Andrew.

Albert despertó al siguiente día, vio que Candy estaba acostada en el sofá.

Se bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación.

El vio que dos de los guardaespaldas que había mandado George estaban afuera de la habitación.

-¿Quién tiró pirotecnia? ¿Por qué no estuvieron atentos? Esas correas se soltaron.

-Señor William, usted tiene razón alguien cortó las correas y no estaba programado que tiraran pirotecnia, alguien quiso dañarlos.

-Esto no fue un atentado contra mí sino a Pavarotti, empiecen a Investigar quien quiere muerto a Pavarotti, hablaré con George que me mande otros hombres ya veo que ustedes no son de fiar.


	20. Chapter 20

Albert y Candy salieron del hospital antes de subirse al auto de Fabricio, Albert vio tirada una moneda la levantó y se la guardó en el bolsillo, Candy blanqueó los ojos y reprobó con la cabeza el acto de su novio.

-Ya debes empezar alistar tus cosas para irnos a Chicago a pasar la Navidad- le comentó Albert a Candy.

\- Pero no quiero dejar solas a mis hermanas

-Ellas vendrán con nosotros.

\- Está bien, entonces no veo ningún problema.

\- Andrew te olvidas de mí, no quiero pasarme sólo la Navidad- intervino Fabricio.

-Podemos hacernos compañía Fabricio, yo tampoco tengo con quien pasarme la navidad– dijo Sofía.

Albert contestó: Está bien, parece que Candy te adoptó así que yo adoptaré a Sofía, los invito a los dos a pasar la Navidad en Chicago, partiremos el miércoles. Nos iremos todos juntos en el Camper, ahora yo manejaré.

-Entonces debemos irnos desde el lunes ya que al conducir respetas todos los límites de velocidad, si dice a 40 km× hora a esa velocidad irás.-comentó Fabricio

-Para eso están los señalamientos Luciano, para respetarlos.

-¿Luciano?

\- Así me dice Andrew por ser Italiano y por apellidarme Bocelli.

-Ah que chistoso Andrew, sólo porque me invitó a Chicago a pasar la Navidad no lo mato por decirte así- comentó Sofía

Albert abrió los ojos al doble y pensó: Son tal para cual, Pavarotti y la psicótica de bazofia están locos, siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

-Entonces respetaras a Candy antes que te cases con ella, haz de cuenta que es un sobre que te dan y que te dicen que debes abrirlo en determinada fecha- comentó Fabricio.

-Por favor Fabricio estamos en una época donde los novios tienen relaciones antes de casarse-Intervino Sofía, pues ella le tenía ganas a Fabricio.

-Candy llega a la Iglesia local y ahí le enseñan que debe guardar la castidad ¿verdad Candy?

Candy pensó: Pero es que la carne es débil, una puede resistir la tentación cuando el hombre es feo pero Albert está buenote y después de probar sus besos y caricias quiero más con él, es como una papa frita a que no puedes comer sólo una, tengo que saborearlo todito.

-Si, guardar la castidad en un cajón y que me muestre su amor antes de casarnos-replicó Albert.

\- Es verdad, debo llegar virgen al matrimonio-afirmó Candy

Albert y Fabricio se miraron por el retrovisor el italiano sonriente y el rubio enojado.

Llegaron a la casa de Candy, al bajar del auto Albert vio otra moneda la recogió y le comentó a Candy: Que curioso el día de hoy me he encontrado dos monedas ¿Qué querrá decir eso?

Candy comentó: Qué eres tan avaro que hasta las moneditas de centavo recoges.

Fabricio lo escuchó y se dobló de la risa y dijo: Es cierto, eres tacaño Andrew.

Albert en su defensa dijo: Los centavos sirven para los parquímetros y para completar otras cosas.

Decidieron partir el lunes para tener tiempo de hacer compras navideñas en las tiendas de Chicago, llegó el día y todos abordaron el camper, Albert era el que manejaba y Candy iba de copiloto, no se dieron cuenta que un auto los seguía, Flavio iba aburrido pues Albert conducía a 80, todos los demás vehículos los rebasaban, Candy iba dormida se detuvieron en un restaurante del camino, Annie se sentía mal del estómago se puso a vomitar antes de entrar al establecimiento, Candy le ofreció algo para controlar el vómito pero ella lo rechazó cosa que le pareció extraño a Fabricio.

En el restaurante también se bajó Flavio con sus secuaces iba disfrazado a modo que no lo reconociera Fabricio, en cuanto vio que Candy fue al sanitario la fue siguiendo.

-Hola hermosa- la saludó Flavio.

Candy como era despistada no se acordaba de él, su cara se le hacía conocida.

-Hola, perdón pero me ganan las prisas.

Candy se metió rápido al sanitario y Flavio esperó a que saliera, al verla en la puerta la iba abordar pero Albert se fue sobre ella para besarla.

-Dime que no le harás caso a Pavarotti y será antes que nos casemos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tener relaciones.

-Albert ¿Quién piensa en eso?

-Yo, Candy, no creo aguantar hasta la noche de bodas, además ni hemos fijado la fecha para casarnos, amor déjame enseñarte amar.

Flavio entró al sanitario de los hombres y pensó: ¡Así que es virgen la muchachita! Vaya esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Mientras almorzaban, los hombres de los Andrew que iban de incognitos se dieron cuenta que Flavio tenía alguna intención con Candy y se pusieron alertas.

Flavio le comentó a sus hombres: creo que ya es tiempo que planeemos bien lo que haremos con Fabricio, ya he pasado mucho tiempo en EUA y no he resuelto nada.

-Señor Flavio, la gente de Andrew nos vigila de cerca, creemos que ya se dieron cuenta que los estamos siguiendo.

-Entonces nos adelantaremos, de una vez iremos a Chicago, pónganle un rastreador al camper para que sepamos donde vive Andrew.

Uno de ellos se levantó y fue directamente a ponerle un gps al Vehículo en que se trasladaban los Andrew.

Candy miró a Flavio, Albert volteó hacia donde dirigía la mirada Candy.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó un poco celoso

-Es que …

Flavio se puso de pie y con él sus hombres y salieron del restaurante.

Ahora era el turno de Stear de manejar y los rubios se fueron a un compartimento fuera de la vista de todos. Albert besaba a Candy con intensidad.

-Pequeña, ya quiero entrar en ti- le decía entre besos

-Yo también lo deseo- le contestaba Candy

-Fabricio, sé que te gusta Candy, pero debes aceptar que ella ama a Andrew-le comentó Sofía.

-Eso ya lo acepté, pero los vigilo porque Andrew está loco, recuerda que va a esas sesiones.

-Pero tú también vas a esas sesiones-replicó Sofía

-Yo voy para vigilarlos, tengo miedo que Andrew lastime a Candy.

-No creo, se ve que está muy enamorado de ella.

Después de 2 días de camino pudieron llegar a Chicago, la señora Elroy decidió separar a las parejas, en una habitación puso a Paty y a Annie, en otra a Candy y Sofía, y le dieron una habitación exclusiva a Fabricio.

-Me da gusto saber que William cuenta con su amistad, Señor Bocelli.-comentó la señora Elroy

-Cuando quiera puedo recibirlos en Italia, quería que pasáramos allá la navidad pero William comentó que quería presentar a Candy como su novia ante su familia.

-Sí, la verdad estoy algo preocupada porque se llevan varios años, espero que Candice no sea una niña inmadura.

-No creo, ella se ha ocupado de sus hermanas desde que murieron sus padres, al contrario, pienso que el inmaduro es William.

-Ya Pavarotti deja de hablar a mis espaldas, tía iremos al cine-interrumpió Albert.

Fueron todos al cine menos Archie y Annie que se quedaron en la residencia. Estaban en el salón principal viendo televisión cuando Annie comentó:

-Archie, cuando tu tío presente a Candy como su novia, quiero que tú me presentes como tu prometida, recuerda que vamos a tener un bebé.

-¿Qué van a tener que?- preguntó la Señora Elroy que estaba pasando en ese momento por ahí.

Mientras en el cine, a Albert se le había ocurrido de proponerle matrimonio a Candy sorprendiéndola con el anillo de compromiso entre los nachos que le compró.

-Los nachos serán para ti, Candy- le comentó Albert

-Pero yo quiero palomitas-replicó Candy

Albert ya había dejado el anillo dentro del queso fundido.

-Oh Candy, por favor comete los nachos.

Fabricio los escuchó y dijo: Yo me como los nachos Candy, quédate con mis palomitas.

-¡No!, Candy se tiene que comer esos nachos que le compré.

-Andrew, estás escuchando que no quiere nachos, no la obligues a comérselos, ya ves Candy a estas situaciones te enfrentaras todos los días cuando te cases con él.

-Tío ¿cuál es el alboroto de que Candy coma las palomitas que le ofrece Fabricio?-preguntó Stear.

-Es que se tiene que comer los nachos que yo le estoy dando.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo la actualización de estos loquitos. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Hasta la vista Babys.**

 **Felicito a Gaby Granchester por cumplir años y a Eliza SQ no sé si siguen esta historia pero las quiero felicitar por este medio. Bendiciones chicas.**

 **Les doy dos opciones para la próxima actualización Doble identidad o Eres perfecta para mí y yo para ti.**


	21. Chapter 21

-Uno no puede ser romántico con su novia porque andan de entrometidos. Está bien Candy no te comas los nachos, tendré que buscar otra forma creativa para darte el anillo de compromiso-dijo Albert molesto, metió sus dedos dentro del queso fundido y sacó el anillo.

Candy se emocionó al ver el anillo, se sintió un poco apenada con él.

-Tienes el romanticismo de un cavernícola Andrew-Comentó Fabricio riéndose.

Albert molesto se limpió los dedos en la chaqueta de Fabricio en venganza, Sofía se le aventó a Albert al cuello para morderlo, Candy la agarró de los cabellos para defender a Albert, entre Fabricio y Alistair las separaron. Los de seguridad no los dejaron entrar a la sala del cine pues creyeron que causarían problemas.

-Cuándo queramos salir de paseo iremos tu y yo solos Paty, mi tío, Candy, Fabricio y Sofía no se saben comportar en público- dijo Alistair

Tuvieron que ir a otro cine.

-Archie ¡cómo es posible que no te hayas cuidado! Tengo entendido que esta chica es menor de edad.

\- Si tía, pero todo fue consentido.

-Podríamos tener problemas legales, no sabemos cómo reaccionará Candy, espero que cuando se entere no tenga problemas con William. Y tu muchacha has arruinado tu juventud, en lugar de salir a fiestas a divertirte vas a estar cambiando pañales-comentó la señora Elroy.

-Archie me pondrá una niñera- aseguró Annie.

-Te equivocas muchachita, a todos los bebés de los Andrew los han cuidado sus madres y este no será la excepción.

-Yo tengo que terminar mi educación media superior y seguir con mis estudios universitarios-replicó Annie-

-Eso debiste pensar antes de embarazarte si puedes cuidar a tu bebé y estudiar al mismo tiempo adelante, y tu Archie fuiste hombrecito para engendrar a un bebé ahora tendrás que ser responsable para cuidarlo y educarlo.

-Si tía lo sé.

Llegaron al otro cine y decidieron separarse entraron a salas diferentes.

-¿Estás enojado por lo de los nachos?

-No amor, ahora tengo que pensar en una nueva manera de pedirte matrimonio.

-Pero que sea una menos peligrosa para mí, con lo despistada que soy me hubiese tragado el anillo.

\- Y te hubiéramos tenido que dar purgantes hasta que lo sacaras de tu organismo- dijo Albert riendo sólo de imaginarlo.

Los Rubios ni vieron la película por abrazarse y besarse.

Sofía le agarraba la mano a Fabricio el cual no la retiraba pues pensaba que sería grosero de su parte.

Después que salieron del cine Fabricio miró el dedo de Candy y se sintió aliviado al ver que no tenía puesto el anillo.

Al día siguiente las muchachas fueron de compras con la señora Elroy para elegir los vestidos que se pondrían para nochebuena y el fin de año.

Los hombres salieron a comprarse sus trajes, Fabricio y Archie buscaban los de diseñadores, Albert en cambio se puso a ver las etiquetas.

-Tío, esos trajes son de la temporada pasada-advirtió Archie

-¿Y qué hombre nota eso? Solo los amanerados, yo sólo estoy buscando un traje negro y aquí encontré uno a la mitad del precio del que estas comprando.

Fabricio se compró los más caros que se encontró.

-Andrew, ni pareces millonario, a todo regateas-comentó Fabricio.

Albert le había dado una buena cantidad a la Señora Elroy para que le comprara un guardarropa nuevo a Candy y también absorbió los gastos de Annie y Paty.

-Candy no quería elegir ropa cara pero la señora Elroy le pasaba todo lo que se probaría.

-¿Por qué a Candy le pasa la ropa más cara? En cambio a mí y a Paty nos da las más económicas-reclamó Annie.

-Porque Candy será la próxima Señora Andrew y es necesario que aprenda a vestirse adecuadamente, aparte de eso mi sobrino me dio el dinero para sus gastos. Además ¿para qué quieres comprarte ropa cara si pronto tendrás que usar de maternidad?

-¿Cómo que de maternidad?-preguntó Candy asombrada y esperando una respuesta

-Candy es necesario que de una vez sepas que tu hermana está embarazada de Archie-respondió la señora Elroy.

 **Chicas disculpen este mini capítulo. Pero me toca ir al ensayo.**

 **Quiero aclararles que mi esposo no está enfermo gracias a Dios, la que ha estado enferma soy yo, me tienen que hacer un legrado pero la consulta me la dieron hasta finales de este mes en el Imss, tienen que mandar a patología el tejido que me saquen, eso no me tiene desanimada, al contrario estoy contenta porque he encontrado apoyo en mis amigas del Candymundo en especial le agradezco a Stormaw, Yuleni, Mayra Exitosa, Gina, Dulce Ponny que le dan seguimiento a mi estado de ánimo y de salud, gracias a todas ustedes por las muestras de cariño a través de sus comentarios, Glenda, Rixa, Yagui, Mary silenciosa, Susana Rojas, etc . ahorita no las puedo nombrar a todas porque ya se me hace tarde, no he rendido mucho últimamente porque salí con anemia y la mayor parte del tiempo me siento cansada y aunado a esto a Isra le dejan mucha tarea en la escuela y ocupa la computadora la mayor parte del tiempo. Gracias y espero me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, ustedes saben que cuando me sentí bien trataba de actualizar diariamente, Las quiero y les pido paciencia.**


	22. Chapter 22

¿Qué Archie embarazó a Annie?

\- Candy perdona, pero la forma en que lo dijiste, es como si la responsabilidad fuera solamente de Archie y tu hermana consintió sus relaciones con él.

-Señora Elroy, Annie es menor de edad, en cambio Archie…

-Archie se hará responsable, mira Candy si tú hermana fuera otra chica no obligaría a mi sobrino a casarse con ella, veo actitudes en Annie que no me agradan pero William te ama y para que no tengan problemas haremos que Archie cumpla con tu hermana.

Candy miró a Annie, se le acercó y le reclamó:

-Nuestros padres nos enseñaron principios y tu…

\- ¡No tienes porqué juzgarme! ¡tú mantienes relaciones con el Señor William!

-¡Albert y yo no hemos tenido relaciones!

La señora Elroy miró que las encargadas de la tienda y las demás clientes las miraban.

-Candy por favor, discutan esto en la casa, todos nos miran.

Candy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pensaba que el futuro de Annie se había truncado.

-No te pongas así Candy, mi sobrino es buen muchacho, ya gana su propio dinero mandando sus creaciones a los grandes diseñadores y William y yo le ayudaremos a que ponga su propio…

-Lo que me da miedo es que no se entiendan por la inmadurez de ambos y Annie salga perdiendo.

-No será así muchacha, en caso de que eso pase, Archie le dará una buena pensión, no seas pesimista, yo me encargaré que ese matrimonio funcione.

-William es divorciado.

-Pero no fue culpa de él, su mujer lo engañó con otro.

-No dudes de mis muchachos Candy, yo los conozco y William va en serio contigo.

Los chicos alcanzaron a las mujeres en la plaza. Albert se le acercó a Candy pues la vio triste.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tuviste algún disgusto?

Candy hizo una mueca, Albert miró a su tía.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa, ahora tenemos hambre, vamos almorzar a un restaurante cercano.

-Tía mejor vamos a la casa, nos saldrá caro comer en un buen restaurante.

-¡William por favor! Yo no esperaré a llegar a la casa.

Fabricio comentó: Yo pagaré todo lo que consumamos.

Fueron todos al restaurante.

Flavio Bocelli los seguía y se atrevió a presentarse ante su hermano, Fabricio se sorprendió al verlo: ¡Hermano! ¿Tu aquí? ¡Qué sorpresa!

-Mis padres están preocupados por ti y tuve que rastrearte para asegurarles que estás bien.

-Damas y caballeros él es mi hermano mayor: Flavio Bocelli

Flavio se inclinó un poco, en señal de respeto, todos asintieron con la cabeza, Albert pensó: ¡Los Italianos nos invaden en suelo americano!

-Como ustedes le han dado alojamiento a mi hermano, me gustaría ofrecerle mi casa en Italia para las vacaciones después de navidad.

Albert comentó: Señor Bocelli, los Andrew no viajamos en estas fechas, solemos disfrutar la navidad y el año nuevo en Chicago.

-Y las chicas aquí presente ¿No les gustaría conocer Italia?

-Sí yo quiero- respondió Annie.

-Yo también deseo conocer a los padres de Fabricio- comentó Sofía.

Flavio sonrió y miró a Candy, Albert se puso serio, la señora Elroy le dijo en el oído:

-¿Quieres que lo hospedemos en la casa?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero él nos está ofreciendo su casa en Italia.

-Tía con trabajo confío en Fabricio, además Pavarotti ha estado sufriendo atentados, quizás el hermano esté implicado en esto.

-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?

-Bueno luego lo discutimos, ni se te ocurra ofrecerle la casa.

-Pero si lo invitaré a que pase la nochebuena con nosotros.

-Está bien sólo la nochebuena.

-Señor Flavio, si todavía está por acá el 24 puede pasar la nochebuena con nosotros en la Mansión Andrew.

-Nada me encantaría más, ¿Me permiten sentarme con ustedes?

Fabricio quería hacerle un espacio a su hermano pero él se sentó a lado de Candy quedando frente a la señora Elroy.

-Candy se acordó que lo había visto cuando preguntaron por los pinos y en el restaurante camino a Chicago.

-Hola Candy, nos volvemos a ver.

-Sí, me alegra que Fabricio esté acompañado de un miembro de su familia en nochebuena.

-Ah pensé que te alegraba verme

Albert respiró profundo y fingió que tenía dolor de estómago.

-Me duele.

-¡William! ¿qué tienes?-preguntó Elroy afligida.

-Me estoy sintiendo mal, es mejor que vaya a un hospital.

-Aquí estoy yo, déjame revisarte-se ofreció Fabricio.

-No quiero arruinarles el almuerzo, además tienes mucho de que platicar con tu hermano. -Candy ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Claro que si!

-Tía me iré en taxi, para que ustedes se regresen a la casa en los autos.

-Está bien hijo, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarnos, Candy por favor nos hablas para decirnos que tiene.

-Si señora Elroy, no se apure.

Albert y Candy salieron del restaurante, Albert llamó a un servicio de autos particulares.

-¿Mi amor que síntomas presentas?

-Pues cada vez que te veo se me acelera el corazón y cada vez que te beso tengo una erección-dijo Albert bromeando.

-¡Albert eres un grosero! ya en serio ¿Qué tienes?

-Celos, el hermano de Fabricio te miraba muy fijamente,

-¡No me digas que por eso te quisiste retirar!

-¡Claro que no! También porque quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

Albert la llevó al restaurante más caro de Chicago, después de eso trataría de convencerla de ir a un lugar más íntimo.

 **Chicas, espero estén bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a Tania Lizbeth, por su cumpleaños.**

 **Empezando con las actualizaciones de esta semana. Les recuerdo mis dos nuevos fics, El lazo que me une a ti y confundí los designios de Dios.**


	23. Chapter 23

Después que Albert y Candy terminaron de almorzar él le propuso que intimaran.

-Albert, la verdad es que no quiero darles mal ejemplo a mis hermanas.

\- ¡Que mal ejemplo le vas a dar si ya Annie está embarazada! Ellas ya saben hasta donde penan las almas.

-De todas maneras, no quiero que me recriminen por nada, además pareciera que sólo quieres acostarte conmigo.

-No te niego que me muero de ganas de poseerte, entrar en ti y llenarte de mis semillitas para tener un rubiecito a los nueve meses, además tú sabes que he querido proponerte matrimonio pero ¡parece que todo el mundo conspira en mi contra!

-Vamos a esperar un poco más Albert

Candy lo miró angelicalicalmente y él tuvo que aceptar.

-Y yo que andaba planeando las posiciones que usaría para desvirgarla sin que le doliera, tendré que ser paciente-pensó Albert suspirando.

Por fin llegó nochebuena toda la servidumbre iba de un lado a otro para afinar los últimos detalles de la reunión.

Flavio llegó temprano para ver si lograba platicar con Candy, pero en su lugar encontró a Annie en el salón de juegos.

-¿Así que eres la hermana menor de Candice? ¿Por qué no la convences para que viajemos a Italia? Te aseguro que las trataré como reinas.

-¡Todos se interesan por Candy! ¡Todos la llenan de atenciones! ¡Con su carita de que no mata ni una mosca! Pero bien que le da vuelo a la hilacha con el Señor William.

-¿Tú piensas que tu hermana tiene relaciones con él?

-Claro que sí, él es muy atractivo además ya lo encontramos una vez atado a su cama, les gusta practicar juegos sexuales.

Flavio pensó: Bueno que fuera virgen era un plus, aunque sea experimentada todavía me interesa.

-Pues piénsalo nena, te puedes ir mañana mismo conmigo, total no necesitarás pasaporte porque nos iríamos en mi avión privado, en esta fechas es nula la vigilancia en los aeropuertos.

-Ansío conocer otras partes del mundo, acepto su oferta.

-Llevándome a esta chiquilla tonta de seguro su hermana vendrá tras de mí- pensó Flavio.

Archie encontró a Annie platicando con Flavio y le dio mala impresión.

-Ella rápidamente se entregó a mí, acepto que si era virgen, pero… No, no debo dudar, quizás son celos—Annie ven por favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi tía me ha dicho que hoy no anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, nuestra boda será modesta.

-Pero ¿Por qué te dejas manipular por tu tía?

-Ella me dio varias razones.

-¿Cuáles son las razones?

-Mi tío le pedirá matrimonio a Candy delante de toda la familia, por lo que mi tía no quiere que haya otro acontecimiento qué opaque al patriarca, ellos serán los protagonistas de la reunión, otro motivo es que nosotros nos casaremos solo por lo civil, no haremos fiesta sólo lo festejaremos con un banquete con los más allegados.

-¡Yo no quiero una boda sencilla! ¡Merezco lo mejor! ¡Salir en los diarios de mayor circulación! ¡Deseo que sea un gran evento!

-Es mejor que nos enfoquemos a comprar una casa, criar a un bebé es mucha responsabilidad y las bodas son muy costosas.

-Tu familia es millonaria, entre todos nos pueden ayudar.

-Yo no molestaré a nadie, te tienes que conformar con lo que yo te ofrezca, mi familia es millonaria pero yo todavía haré mi fortuna, no deseo vivir de lo que ellos me den, quiero ser independiente, de eso se trata la vida de madurar y no dejar de ser egoísta, ya no somos nosotros nada más Annie, viene un bebé en camino, es lo que debes entender.

Annie pensó: ¡Me entregué a un Andrew que no tiene ni un quinto!

Empezaron a llegar los Andrew y a llenar el salón, Candy salió de la habitación ya lista, la señora Elroy hizo que la arreglaran como una actriz de cine ya que Albert la presentaría con toda su familia, en cuanto la vio bajando por las escaleras se sorprendió e imaginó que de ella emanaban luces brillantes, le pareció ver burbujas de colores a su alrededor, hasta escuchó música.

-¡Candy estás bellísima!-dijo Albert alcanzándola y le cedió su brazo.

-Y tú muy guapo

-Ya ni quiero ir al salón, sino quiero llevarte directamente a mi habitación.

-¡Albert!

El no pudo controlarse y la besó apasionadamente.

Entraron juntos al salón, todos los Andrew se pusieron de pie cuando los vieron, en realidad Candy no sabía lo que significaba que Albert fuera el patriarca de su familia, Annie tuvo envidia al ver que los honraban.

-Buenas noches les agradezco que hayan venido a nuestra reunión de nochebuena, al parecer estamos todos, tenemos entre nosotros a los Bocelli, ellos son amigos de mi… creo que primero debí empezar por pedirle matrimonio a Candice White, quiero que conozcan a mi futura esposa, delante de ustedes me arrodillo y le pregunto a esta hermosa mujer: Candy, ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?- dijo Albert hincándose y abriendo la cajita que contenía el anillo, Candy se sintió un poco cohibida pero agarró el micrófono y contestó:

-Si William A. Andrew deseo casarme contigo.

Todos les aplaudieron y se salieron de sus mesas para felicitarlos, Fabricio se puso un poco triste, Flavio se molestó, pero miró que Annie también estaba disgustada.

-¡También debiste pedirme matrimonio delante de todos! ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré Archie!

Albert presentó a Candy con todos los miembros de su familia, ella notó que lo reverenciaban, parecía que era otra persona, muy serio y formal sin decir ni una locura. Cuando terminaron de desfilar todos para felicitarlos, dejaron regalos en una mesa.

-¿Por qué te traen regalos?

-Por las ganancias de sus inversiones, cada año me agradecen con un regalo, creo que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer.

-Pero yo veo que tú nada más eres puro relajo y ni trabajas.

-Amor, pronto sabrás todas las decisiones que tengo que tomar diariamente, montañas de información que próximamente revisaré y procesaré, tu pondrás en balance mi vida, trabajo cuando todos duermen.

Flavio se acercó a Annie, ella no fue a felicitar a los prometidos.

-Al parecer no te agradó lo que acaba de ocurrir

-Es usted muy observador

-Piensa en algo para arruinarles el momento a esos dos.

-Sólo que embriague a mi hermana, ella se enloquece con el Alcohol.

-Brinda con ella.

Albert dejó a Candy por unos momentos para atender a sus primos los cuales le preguntaban por sus inversiones

Annie llevó una copa y una botella.

-Brindemos por tu felicidad Candy

-Tú no puedes tomar por tu embarazo

-Así es, yo brindaré con agua, ¡mesero!

Candy se tomó una copa, estaba tan rica la champaña que quiso más y se empinó la botella.

Albert se descuidó por unos minutos seguía hablando sobre bonos y acciones.

Empezó la música y Flavio invitó a bailar a Candy, ella miró a Albert y lo vio muy ocupado, estaba tan alegre que accedió, era la vida loca con Ricky Martin

Albert miró que Candy se iba a subir en una de las mesas- Disculpen por favor ya luego me comunico con ustedes, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta- fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Bailando la vida loca!

-¡Bájate! No des un espectáculo ¡Por favor!

-¡Atrápame!

Candy se le aventó a Albert y el la atrapó, como la tenía en brazos decidió llevarla a la habitación, algunos habían pasado a bailar, otros estaban distraídos conversando, algunos si se dieron cuenta que Albert salió del salón con Candy.

-¡Yo quiero bailar contigo la vida loca! Jajaja esa es nuestra canción

Albert la metió en la habitación de él.

-Te tendré que dejar aquí encerrada.

-¡No me dejes sola!

-Candy todavía son las 9:30 de la noche, tengo que estar un rato más con ellos.

Candy se empezó a quitar el vestido, Albert la miró atento, escaneó cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba descubierta.

-Te daré una de mis playeras, está bien que te pongas cómoda para que puedas descansar.

Él se acercó a ella para darle la playera y ella lo tocó por encima del pantalón, le bajó la bragueta, metió la mano bajo su ropa interior.

-Candy ¡Por favor! Que estos días no me he auto complacido, estoy…


	24. Chapter 24

-Candy, tu sabes que soy débil ante ti—Le dijo mientras contemplaba su desnudez, ella lo abrazó y le frotó el pene, el respiró profundo y no pudo evitar sentir excitación.

-No sabía que tu eso se babeara jajaja está pegajoso

-Sigue por favor.

-¿Acaso solo tú quieres satisfacerte? ¿Y yo que?

-Está bien los dos nos complaceremos-dijo Albert con la respiración entre cortada

La besó desenfrenadamente, Candy se le subió a la cintura y se aferró a él con sus piernas, la llevó hasta la cama y la acostó, se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer mientras la observaba que cerraba sus ojos y le sonreía.

-Adoro tu sonrisa Candy

Ella misma se acariciaba el rostro y el cuello, cuando Albert se desnudó completamente se le encimó y la recorrió a besos, de pronto él tuvo un momento de lucidez y pensó—ella no es consciente de lo que hace, sería un oportunista si la tomo, ¡ya sé! me acostaré y si Candy se monta y lo hace pues yo le podré decir que no tuve la culpa que ella se me encimó y seré inocente ante sus ojos—Albert se acostó boca arriba, su miembro estaba erecto.

-¿No vas a seguir?-le preguntó Candy

Albert se quedó callado, ella entonces se incorporó y fue hacia su pelvis y se le montó pero no podía acomodarse.

-Ay no puedo, creo ya me dio sueño.

-Candy tu puedes, inténtalo otra vez.

Ella levantaba su cadera y trataba de metérselo.

-Me doy por vencida, mejor me dormiré

-No te dejaré dormir

Albert no pudo resistir más se la quitó de encima, se bajó de la cama y la jaló hacia él.

-Ya no hay retorno Candy, no puedo dejarte ir esta noche

Él la penetró de una sola estocada

-¡Me estás matando!

\- quieres que lo saque?

\- No, tu sigue pero trata de que no me duela

Él lo sacó y la acarició mientras la besaba para excitarla nuevamente, cuando ella movió su pelvis al ritmo que él le acariciaba su sexo, Albert supo que estaba lista pues también se humedeció para recibirlo y otra vez entró en ella, ahora no se quejó sino le enterró las uñas en la espalda mientras el entraba y salía rítmicamente.

-Candy te amo, desde cuando quería poseerte

¡Cállate me desconcentras! Ya viene ya viene

El se movió más rápido y llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Albert eyaculó en ella, se tranquilizaron, él la adormeció con sus caricias.

La señora Elroy tocó la puerta diciendo…

-William te toca partir el pavo

-¡Ya voy!

Albert se vistió, dejándola dormida se reintegró a la fiesta.

Se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos, saludaba a todos entusiasmado, quería regresar con Candy lo antes posible.

-Tía me retiraré en cuanto terminemos de cenar

-¿Por qué? Es tradición que a media noche nos abracemos y cantemos noche de paz

-Pero hoy romperé con esa tradición, Candy me espera en la recamara

-William, no te habrás aprovechado de que ella estaba ebria.

-Por favor tía déjame de recriminar, me tienes en mal concepto

-Ella te puede acusar de abuso

-Me casaré con ella, ya no hay vuelta atrás, no pude resistir la tentación ya consumamos nuestro amor.

Mientras Albert regresaba con Candy, Annie preparaba su equipaje para irse con Flavio.

Albert decidió vestirla con su playera, la puso por unos momentos en el sofá, cambió las sábanas, luego la dejó nuevamente en la cama, al amanecer se fue a duchar y esperó sentado a que se levantara, ella se despertó a las 8.

-¡Dormí en tu recamara! ¿Será que mis hermanas se dieron cuenta?-preguntó Candy asustada

-Es muy posible que si nena, ¿hasta donde te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?

Me acuerdo que me puse a bailar y que me aventé a tus brazos ¿Qué pasó después? ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Annie abordaba el Jet de Flavio

-Nos veremos en Italia Candice-dijo Flavio victorioso


	25. Chapter 25

Albert pensó: Si le digo que consumamos nuestro amor ella me va alegar que estaba ebria, es capaz de molestarse conmigo, pero quiero hacerla mía nuevamente, anoche todo fue tan rápido ¡Que terrible situación! ¡Me muero de deseos! ¡Una sola vez no es suficiente! Después de conocerla en la intimidad quiero más y más.

Candy se puso de pie y comentó: ¡Me siento tan adolorida! como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio.

-Qué raro, quizás fue porque bailaste la vida loca-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Albert.

-¡Si tienes razón! esa canción es muy rítmica, préstame tu baño por favor.

-Adelante amor, todo lo mío ahora te pertenece-dijo Albert sonriéndole

Candy vio raro a Albert pero no le dio importancia sólo pensó: Está loquito pero así lo amo-Se dirigió hacia el baño hizo pis se limpió y vio un poco de sangre-¿Será que se me adelantó mi periodo? Ahora que todos duermen aprovecharé de ir a la habitación que me asignó la señora Elroy—Salió del baño

-¿Qué ocurre? pensé que te ducharías aquí

-Mejor iré a la habitación que me asignó tu tía, al ratito nos vemos.

-Si mi amor, ¿o Porque no aprovechamos que todos duermen para…? Tú sabes a lo que me refiero-le propuso Albert con una voz deseosa y una mirada seductora.

-No como crees, he reflexionado y me mantendré firme en mis convicciones deseo llegar virgen al matrimonio, ser digna del traje de blanco que significa pureza, ya casi nadie llega intacta al altar seré una de las pocas en llegar así.

-Si amor como digas— ¡Ya lo sabía que me iba a salir con algo así! Ni modo ahora me aguantaré desde ahora tendré que practicar la abstinencia.

Sofía roncaba de manera escandalosa, Candy entró a la habitación se duchó y fue a ver a sus hermanas, Paty dormía tranquilamente se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente vio que la cama de Annie estaba tendida, había una carta encima de la almohada, se acercó la desdobló y leyó.

 _ **Candy, Flavio el hermano del doctor Fabricio me invitó a pasarme mis vacaciones en Italia y yo acepté gustosa, estoy viendo que la señora Elroy es demasiado severa y que no permitirá que yo haga lo que quiera cuando me case con Archie es por eso que he decidido conocer el mundo antes de encadenar mi vida a un solo hombre regresaré el próximo año, ja,ja,ja ya estaremos en año nuevo en pocos días. Atentamente Annie.**_

-¡No puede ser! -Candy salió a toda prisa de la habitación tropezándose con Albert

-¿Qué tienes amor? debes de tener cuidado puedes lastimarte si corres por los pasillos

-Tengo que ir por Annie

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?

-Se fue con Flavio a Italia, me dejó esta carta.

-Dámela para leerla

-¡No! tengo que pedirle a Fabricio que me lleve a Italia para rescatar a Annie

-Yo te llevaré, recuerda que estamos comprometidos y ahora soy responsable por ti

-Albert es que yo no quiero que Archie se entere.

-Archie vendrá con nosotros, su prometida es la que se huyó con otro, perdona Candy pero no le puedo ocultar algo así a mi sobrino. Prepara tu equipaje saldremos en seguida.

Albert fue hablar con Fabricio: ¡Despierta Bocelli!

-¿Qué pasa Andrew! Es temprano todavía

-Iremos a Italia, tienes que decirme donde vive tu familia.

-¿Pasa algo? Dijiste que no viajaban en las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo.

-Annie se fue con tu hermano Flavio a Italia y Candy quiere ir por ella para traerla de regreso.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esa muchacha? Es novia de tu sobrino ¿o él le dio permiso?

-Todavía se lo diré.

-Me vestiré en seguida pero primero tengo que decirle a Sofía que se prepare para venir con nosotros.

Albert fue hablar con Archie.

-Despierta.

-Tío déjame en paz, quiero seguir durmiendo.

-Levántate que tenemos que ir a Italia, tu prometida se fue con Flavio Bocelli

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste

Archie se limpió los ojos y dijo exasperado: Sabía que haría algo así, los vi platicando de manera misteriosa, tío lo siento mucho pero después de esto no quiero casarme con ella, sé que tendrás problemas con Candy, Annie con su actitud me está demostrando que para ella soy un cero a la izquierda, ¡se fue de vacaciones con otro hombre sin consultarme antes! quiere decir que no le importa nuestra relación, si me caso con ella querrá hacer lo que se le venga en gana, de seguro no se sujetará a mí.

-Te comprendo Archie, yo tengo que apoyar a Candy, pero no puedo obligarte a casarte con una cabeza dura como esa muchacha, nos haremos cargo solo del bebé que está esperando.

Candy escuchó la conversación y se sintió defrauda porque le prometieron que le cumplirían a Annie.

Fabricio y Sofía salieron con sus maletas preparados para partir, Candy dijo: Vámonos de una vez Fabricio, ya no quiero esperar más.

-Candy, tenemos que esperar a Andrew.

-No quiero saber nada de los Andrew, no saben cumplir su palabra, llévame a Italia por favor, necesito ir por mi hermana.

-Está bien vámonos.

-Candy ¿hacia dónde te diriges?-la reprendió la señora Elroy al ver que salía de la casa

-Me voy a Italia con Fabricio y Sofía.

-¿Ya lo sabe William?

-Gracias por hospedarme en su casa señora Elroy, pase unos días agradables, pero es mejor que me vaya.

Fabricio y Sofía se miraron y dijeron: Gracias por todo Señora Elroy, ahora acompañaremos a Candy.

Albert esperaba en la habitación de Archie a que este estuviese listo no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Candy se fue con Fabricio y Sofía, como era de esperarse tardó en arreglarse el gatito pues cuidaba mucho su imagen al bajar juntos al salón principal vieron que la señora Elroy estaba disgustada.

-¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Has visto a Candy?

-Candy se fue con Fabricio y Sofía ¿Pero qué clase de chicas se consiguieron ustedes dos?

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana, Yuleni y yo tenemos el proyecto de un nuevo fic, ella me pasó los archivos pero estos días han sido complicados para mí tanto laboralmente como en lo personal, es por eso que no los he editado, ya también tiene el final del psiquiatra, pero estoy saturada y mi WIFI está fallando terriblemente, espero su comprensión. Poco a poco iremos saliendo de los compromisos les pido paciencia. Últimamente Yuleni está recibiendo agresiones por un fic por ahí (en lo personal no me agrada la temática) también yo he recibido acoso porque han visto que somos amigas, están tan loquitas que dicen que somos lesbianas jajajaj, ambas estamos casadas y tenemos familia, agarran nuestras fotos y las convierten en memes me dan risa creo que les faltan varios tornillos, Israel vio el acoso que tienen hacia mi y se espantó, aunque sigan atacándome seguiré apoyando a Yuleni, ella es escritora de Albert Fics así como yo, es por eso que tiene todo mi apoyo para el desarrollo de las historias de nuestros rubios favoritos. Qué triste que nos odien por esto. Yo seguiré feliz me tienen sin cuidado las tonterías que hablen de mi. Tengo a DIOS, a MI FAMILIA, A MIS HERMANOS EN CRISTO, A MIS AMIGAS, y mis amistades que he conocido por medio de los fics. Así que hagan lo que hagan seguiré adelante hasta que Dios me lo permita y mientras hayan Albert fans.**


	26. Chapter 26

¿Qué se fue con ese degenerado de Pavarotti? ¡Eso no lo permitiré!

En ese momento agarró Albert su teléfono y le marcó a Fabricio- Aló-contestó el inocente

-Si abordas ese Jet con mi mujer y me haces ir atrás de ustedes te juro que cuando te encuentre te descuartizaré y te freiré en una paila de aceite caliente para hacerte chicharron.

-¡Andrew tú estás loco! Algo escuchó Candy de ti y ya no quiso esperarte, ya sé que ella es tu prometida y créeme, no haré nada para enamorarla, sólo me atrevería si ella da por terminada la relación entre ustedes y no creo que eso suceda en un futuro inmediato.

-¡No abordes el Jet! finge que algo los está atrasando, ya estoy saliendo al aeropuerto con Archie.

-Tú sabes que Candy es testaruda, ya está inquieta por irse.

-¡No sé cómo le vas hacer Pavarotti! Pero me tienes que esperar, todavía no me has conocido cuando me enojo.

-¿Qué pasa Fabricio? ¿Con quién hablas? ¡Vámonos ya por favor!

Albert escuchó hablar a Candy y dijo: ¡pásamela!

-Te hablan Candy

\- ¿Es Albert?

-Sí

-¡Ahora no quiero hablar con él!

-¡Que me la pases Pavarotti!

-Contéstale, este hombre es capaz de matarme cuando me encuentre

-¡Que quieres!

-No abordes ese Jet, te dije que iríamos juntos, ya estoy saliendo para allá.

-No quiero verte

-Pues yo a ti sí, además estamos comprometidos, tienes un anillo en el dedo que te hace mía.

-Ah y sólo por esta pepita de oro que tengo en mi dedito dices que te pertenezco, entonces ahorita me lo quito.

\- ¡No te atrevas a quitarte el anillo!

-Es más en este mismo momento lo he sacado de mi dedo

Candy escuchó un golpazo

-¡Se lo quitó! ¡Como se ha atrevido hacerlo! Para la próxima le pondré un dispositivo para que cada vez que intente quitárselo le dé una descarga eléctrica

-William tú estás loco, no quieras forzar a esa chica si ya no quiere nada contigo…

-¡Mi chica tía! ¡Es mi chica!

-Parece que está enojado- le dijo Candy a Fabricio—Mejor vamos a esperarlo, ya me dio miedo ese loquillo

Albert llamó a George: Tendrás que ocuparte de todos los negocios porque estoy saliendo para Italia.

-Claro que si, como tú lo indiques

La señora Elroy estaba llorando por su florero de porcelana que le había quebrado Albert

\- ¿Qué culpa tenía mi hermoso florero William?

-Ya tía te lo repondré a mi regreso.

-Me tendrás que comprar dos.

-Vamos Archie, si tía luego nos ponemos a cuenta, bendígame porque iré a un lugar donde no tengo ningún contacto, no conozco a nadie de ese lugar sólo a Bocelli.

-Yo tengo amistades por allá, si tienes algún problema comunícate conmigo-dijo la señora Elroy.

Albert y Archie llegaron al aeropuerto, les indicaron donde estaba el Jet de Fabricio Bocelli, cuando los Andrew abordaron el avión Albert fue directamente a sentarse a lado de Candy y la aprisionó con su brazo.

-Enséñame tu dedo

Candy le enseñó la mano y tenía puesto el anillo.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas hacer esto! Casi me infarto cuando me dijo mi tía que te habías ido con el depravado de Fabricio.

-Hey te estoy escuchando, no soy ningún depravado

-Bueno, es que eres hermano de Flavio quien sin ninguna moral se llevó a la prometida de mí sobrino, tú estabas actuando de la misma forma trayéndote a Candy.

-Si pero ella me lo pidió además Sofía viene con nosotros.

-Eso no me garantiza nada.

Sofía se molestó y le dijo a Albert: Ya estuvo bueno, deja de acusar a Fabricio, él sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a Candy.

El Jet despegó para ir directamente a **Sicilia, Italia.**

A Flavio le empezó a simpatizar Annie, le gustaba que fuera maliciosa.

-Señor Flavio, nos avisaron que el Jet de su hermano Fabricio acaba de despegar.

-Que tengan todo preparado para cuando aterrice, a los locos hay que tenerlos bajo observación.

Por fin después de varias horas de vuelo Flavio llegó a Sicilia, había ordenado que cuando llegara Fabricio se lo llevaran a un hospital psiquiátrico junto con Albert, había recabado todas las pruebas de que llevaban tratamiento psiquiátrico y que lo continuarían en ese lugar.

-Si mi hermana viene, quiere decir que me reñirá-expresó Annie

-No te preocupes por eso, cuando tu hermana llegue a Italia será otra su prioridad.

El Jet de Fabricio también llegó a **Sicilia, Italia** en cuanto pusieron un pie en tierra los esperaban unos hombres vestidos de blanco.

-¿Quiénes de ustedes son William Albert Andrew y Fabricio Bocelli?-preguntaron

Fabricio y Albert levantaron la mano.

-Los hombres se acercaron a ellos para someterlos, Candy y Sofía los mordían para que no les pusieran las camisas de fuerza.

-¡Señoritas si no se aquietan también a ustedes las llevaremos al manicomio!-las amenazaron los camilleros

-Candy comunícate con George y dile que me rescate-fue lo último que le dijo Albert antes que lo amordazaran y le pusieran un sedante

Los hombres de Fabricio lo traicionaron pues dejaron que se lo llevaran y no movieron ningún dedo para defenderlo.

Archie, Candy y Sofía estaban en medio de la pista tratando de planear cómo rescatarlos.

En una habitación completamente blanca estaban en unas camillas Fabricio y Albert sujetos con cinturones, se acercó a ellos un hombre con aspecto aterrador.

-Fabricio Bocelli, sus padres han pedido que le demos tratamiento psiquiátrico, temen que se vuelva un peligro para la sociedad.

-Señor William Albert Andrew, nos han mandado imágenes de su comportamiento agresivo con el que se conduce frecuentemente, si en su país no le han quitado lo loco aquí en **Sicilia** si lo haremos **,** no permitiremos que salga de este hospital para enfermos mentales sin recibir el tratamiento adecuado.

-¡Yo no estoy loco!-gritó Albert

 **Adorada Andrew tarde pero seguro.**


	27. Chapter 27

-Lo que se me ocurre para sacarlos es entrar como voluntarias en ese hospital psiquiátrico –sugirió Sofía.

-Mejor nos hubiésemos ido con ellos en la misma ambulancia, hay que hablarle a George estoy segura que el moverá cielo y tierra para sacar a Albert de ahí-comentó Candy

Archie se comunicó con George.

-George, en cuanto llegamos a Sicilia unos hombres se llevaron a mi tío al manicomio

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Ya estaba todo planeado pues sabían el nombre, también a Bocelli se lo llevaron

-¡Dígale al señor Andrew que resista! ¡Qué haré todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible!

-¿Qué pasa George? ¿Qué le pasó a William?

-Me dijo el joven Archie que lo encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico

-¿Pero quién se atrevió hacerle eso a mi sobrino? ¡Esto no se quedará así! Haré unas llamadas ¡Desde que esa chica apareció en la vida de William se ha metido en cada lío!

-Buenos días Señores empezaremos con sus tratamientos ¿Quién quiere ir primero a la sala de Electrochoques?

-Bocelli dijo que tenía reumas, a él le hará bien ese tratamiento-contestó Albert

-¡Mentira! Andrew está verdaderamente loco el necesita con urgencia el tratamiento-refutó Fabricio

-Para que no se peleen mejor los llevaremos a los dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras los camilleros lo trasladaban a la habitación del terror Albert gritaba en todo el camino: ¡Me las pagaran! ¡Los demandaré! ¡Haré que cierren este hospital!

Al entrar en aquella sala abrieron los ojos al doble al ver la imponente máquina, prepararon dos jeringas con relajantes musculares a fin de que estuvieran dóciles cuando los pasaran a la camilla especial.

-Primero los raparemos, tenemos que ponerles dos electrodos en los costados la cabeza y el cabello estorba.

-¡Yo he visto que no es necesario que rapen a los pacientes! ¡Esto es un abuso!-replicó Albert

-Ah ¿Ya tiene experiencia en estos tratamientos señor Andrew?

-¡Si me ponen una mano encima me voy a soltar y les daré electrochoques en las bolas! Y tú ¿Por qué no opones resistencia Luciano? –Le reclamó a Fabricio

-Porqué por fin se darán cuenta quien es el loco aquí

Llegaron con una rasuradora eléctrica para raparlos, Albert entró en depresión cuando vio que estaba pelón pues le pusieron un espejo frente a él.

Fabricio comentó: ¡Que frescura siento en mi cabeza!

El psiquiatra comentó: Ahora sentirá más frescura cuando le pasemos la corriente, ¡Pásenlo a la camilla! El irá primero.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si yo me porto bien! ¡Andrew es el loco! A él primero

-¡El orden de los factores no altera el producto señor Bocelli!

Le administraron el relajante muscular pero no esperaron a que hiciera efecto y le pasaron la primera descarga a Fabricio y el gritó: ¡Sei un coglione! cornuto, ¡Leccaculo!

Albert al escucharlo se empezó a reír y comentó: ja,ja,ja Bocelli, hasta lo grosero se te salió

\- "Ma vai a quel paese" Andrew, Stronzo-le contestó Fabricio

Después de unos minutos de tratamiento Albert vio que dejaron a Fabricio como zombi

-Luciano te dejaron muy amolado, a estos se les pasó la mano

-Ahora es su turno Señor Andrew

A él no le pusieron el relajante muscular pues el psiquiatra quería ver los retorcijones de Albert cuando le pasaran las descargas eléctricas.

-Cuándo salga de aquí los buscaré y los desollaré vivo

-Si es que sale de aquí, lo dudo mucho ja,ja,ja,ja

Candy, Sofía y Archie se presentaron vestidas de enfermeras en el hospital

-No podemos dejarlas pasar ni como voluntarias pues no traen documentos que avalen su competencia laboral.

Candy respondió: Somos refugiadas Sirias, por eso no traemos papeles

Y ¿Por qué no traen su Hiyab?

-Desde que llegamos a Europa tratamos de adaptarnos a nuestro entorno

Está bien, pero que la rubia del cabello sucio se cubra la cabeza pues la veo muy fea-se refería a Archie

Le pusieron un gorrito a Archie y las dejaron pasar como voluntarias, las llevaron ante la jefa de enfermeras.

-Ustedes están muy menuditas, no las puedo poner con los pacientes, atenderán a las ancianas seniles

A Candy le tocó una ancianita en silla de ruedas lo mismo a Sofía, Archie se dedicó a buscar a Fabricio y a Albert por todo el hospital

En la noche que se iban…

-No pude hallarlos, busqué por todo el hospital, en el área de locos peligrosos sólo vi a dos pelones.

 **Hola chicas ayer no pude actualizar pues Isra tenía la computadora, Saludos y para mi empieza la semana de actualizaciones, saludos.**


	28. Chapter 28

-¿Ahora donde nos vamos a hospedar? Se supone que nuestro anfitrión es Fabricio-cuestionó Sofía

-En la maleta de Albert quizás haya dinero-trató de tranquilizarla Candy

-No creo-contestó Archie

-¿Cómo que no crees?- preguntó Candy preocupada

-Todos los pantalones de mi tío tienen una bolsita escondida por dentro donde guarda el efectivo, según él por precaución si nos asaltan, de seguro que se quedaron con su cartera en el hospital.

-Y si le hace falta más dinero ¿cómo le hace?

-Él es cliente de un banco exclusivo donde le escanean la retina y le toman las huellas digitales para cualquier movimiento bancario, pero ese banco está en Roma

-Y ¿Tú no trajiste dinero?-le preguntó Candy a Archie

-¡Todo fue tan rápido! que no guardé mis tarjetas en mi cartera, es que suelo cambiar de cartera conforme al color de mis trajes, pero en el cambio para venir acá no metí mis tarjetas porque pensé que estaría todo el tiempo con mi tío, sólo tengo para los taxis.

Sofía comentó: Pues yo tengo mis tarjetas pero no cuento con mucho capital porque hace poco compré mi departamento

-Pues vamos al centro de la ciudad para ver si encontramos algún hotel económico.

Detuvieron un taxi y le pidieron que los llevara, llegaron a un hotel de tres estrellas pero limpio.

-¡Yo hospedándome en este hotel de la más baja categoría!- exclamó Archie llevándose la mano a la frente

Sólo pidieron una habitación para los tres, Sofía pagó por adelantado con su tarjeta

-Tenemos que conseguir dinero de alguna forma-dijeron las jóvenes

Los tres se ducharon y salieron a cenar.

-Lo malo de estar en Italia es que pura pasta y comida mediterránea ¡Yo quiero CARNE!-se quejó Archie

-Los precios son excesivos

-Voy hablarle a George para enterarnos si está por venir

-Si joven Archie, ya abordamos el avión, voy con equipo psiquiátrico y abogados para sacar cuanto antes al señor William, no sabía que no llevaban dinero, puede vender su reloj y ya se lo reponemos

-¡George sólo tenemos dinero para una noche de hospedaje!

-A bordo del avión ya no puedo hacer nada, hable con su tía ella tiene conocidos ahí.

Se cortó la llamada y Archie apagó el teléfono molesto, George me dice que me comunique con mi tía y sabe que a ella se le dificulta contestar los celulares aparte de que está un poco sorda y no le tengo paciencia.

-Vamos a cenar tranquilos, saliendo de aquí veremos si podemos ganar algo-trató de tranquilizarlos Candy

Volvió a pagar Sofía, salieron de aquel restaurante y pasaron por un bar

Archie leyó en la entrada que había lucha para mujeres en lodo, a la retadora le daban 500 Euros aunque no ganara y si ganaba le pagaban 1,000 Euros

-Alguna de ustedes tiene que sacrificarse o las dos para que juntemos para el hospedaje de mañana

Entraron y vieron que a una pobre mujer la estaban revolcando en una alberca de fango, se ganaba hasta que una de ellas quedara noqueada o completamente desnuda aunque no se les veía mucho la desnudez pues quedaban cubiertas de lodo, alrededor de esa piscina habían hombres apostando a su favorita

-¿Quién de las dos será la retadora?

-Sofía que es la más alta-dijo Candy

-Concuerdo contigo-Archie sabía que Sofía era agresiva por lo que tenía posibilidades de ganar

El presentador preguntó si había alguna que quisiera retar a la luchadora, era una mujer alta y musculosa, Sofía levantó la mano y a todos los hombres le brillaron los ojos pues se veía muy femenina con su estilizada silueta

La llevaron al vestidor para que se pusiera un bikini luego la guiaron a la piscina, aquella mujer enorme ya la estaba esperando. Sonó la campana y la luchadora se le acercó a Sofía y la agarró por el cabello desprevenidamente y le enterró la cara en el fango, Candy y Archie se quedaron asustados pues no estaba aguantando ni un round, la mujer al ver que Sofía dejó de luchar pensó que la había noqueado y se puso de pie mostrando sus bíceps al público, no se dio cuenta cuando Sofía se puso de pie, se quitó el sostén del bikini y se le aventó amarrándole el sostén por el cuello, Sofía se le guindó a la mujer y la tiró en el piso de la piscina la mujer trataba de quitarse el sostén del cuello pero no podía, se estaba ahogando por el fango que le entraba por la nariz y porque Sofía le cortaba el aire, los dueños del lugar vieron que su luchadora estaba en aprietos y tocaron la campana pero Sofía no se le apartaba de encima por lo que la tuvieron que separar.

-¡Ya Ganó usted! –le dijo el representante de la luchadora

A Sofía le pagarían mil Euros

Archie arrebató el dinero diciendo: Yo lo guardo mientras te quitas el fango de encima.

-Ahora Damas y Caballeros es la hora de retar a nuestro luchador de Sumo el ganador se llevará la cantidad de 2,000 Euros

Archie levantó la mano para ser el retador, pensó que por fin serían útiles las clases de lucha greco romana que llevó en la preparatoria

-¿Estás seguro Archie?-le preguntó Candy

-Si Sofía pudo ¡Yo también podré! –dijo animado

Llevaron a Archie al vestidor, Candy le sostuvo la ropa y el dinero que había ganado Sofía, Archie salió con un taparrabos, Sofía y Candy se carcajearon al verlo en esos calzoncillos que se le metía en medio de los glúteos, Archie fue al círculo y tragó saliva al ver al hombre de 130 kilos con quien lucharía cuerpo a cuerpo, ganaba el que sacara primero a su oponente del circulo

-Apuesta a mi favor –le ordenó Archie a Sofía

Aquel japonés obeso se puso en guardia, Archie tan sólo pesaba 70 kilos sonó la campanilla y aquel hombre se le fue encima a Archie sacándolo del circulo rápidamente Archie se tropezó al retroceder y aquel hombre le cayó encima sacándole el aire, al hombre se le dificultaba ponerse en pie y lo ayudaron, Archie estaba desmayado

Cuando se despertó vio que Sofía y Candy estaban tomando Cocteles

-Siento mucho haber perdido, por mi culpa nos quedamos sin dinero

Sofía contestó: No porque apostamos en tu contra

Mientras en el manicomio Albert le preguntaba a Fabricio : ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Fabricio le contestó: Yo soy Fabricio el doctor que te atiende


	29. Chapter 29

-Doctor ¿Qué hago aquí? No recuerdo nada

-Has de estar enfermo-Contestó Fabricio- Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, Es mejor que te acuestes te voy a cantar una canción de cuna para adormecerte

Albert se acostó en su cama individual y Fabricio le cantó: Pelón Pelonete, cabeza de cohete, no le sale pelo nada más que en el cachete

Fabricio se llevó las manos a la cabeza: Ahora recuerdo, este es Andrew, nos encerraron en el manicomio, Flavio es el que ocasionó todo esto, Sofía me verá pelón, de seguro no le gustaré

Al día siguiente llegaron los camilleros a buscarlos nuevamente para darle otra sesión de electrochoques está vez al primero que le dieron el tratamiento fue a Albert pero no opuso resistencia, a Fabricio eso se le hizo extraño, el los insultó otra vez

Los sacaron de la sala de electrochoques y como vieron que habían quedado demasiado tranquilos los dejaron en compañía de los demás pacientes, Candy y Sofía volvieron a entrar a la clínica y los vieron sentados frente a los ventanales que daban hacia el jardín.

-¡Pero que pelones tan guapos!- dijo Candy al ver a Albert a la distancia

-¡Son Fabricio y Andrew! ¿No reconoces a tu prometido?

Ellas se acercaron a ellos, Sofía se le puso enfrente a Fabricio.

-¿Qué les hicieron? Fabricio ¿Estás bien?

-¡Que hermosa eres!-le contestó a Sofía al verla y la besó

Candy quería que Albert reaccionaria como lo había hecho Fabricio pero este no daba señales de entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, trazaron un plan pero cuando intentaron liberarlos Albert no quiso ir con ellos, así que solamente pudieron liberar a Fabricio.

-Yo no me quiero presentar delante de mis padres, que Flavio se quede con todo si con eso es feliz, yo tengo mi profesión, Sofía quiero casarme contigo ¿Me aceptas como tu prometido?

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó con alegría -Vámonos de regreso a Estados Unidos-Le propuso a su nuevo prometido

-Retiraré dinero de la cuenta que tengo aquí y partiremos

-Pero yo ¿Qué haré con Annie y Albert?-preguntó Candy angustiada

-De seguro los Andrew, lo rescatarán-trató de tranquilizarla Fabricio-Vamos al banco a retirar mi dinero y les dejaré recursos a Archie y a tí para que puedan hospedarse otros días mientras rescatan a William

Sofía pensó: ¡No sé qué le hicieron en el hospital! Espero que no sea pasajero su entusiasmo por mí

Fabricio hizo que le traspasaran todo su dinero a un banco de Estados Unidos y compró los boletos para regresarse con Sofía, decidió no utilizar el jet de la familia para que Flavio no fuera tras de él.

Candy y Archie se quedaron esperando a George, estaban seguros que el resolvería el problema de Albert.

George llegó con el equipo psiquiátrico y abogados, fueron a denunciar el atropello y abuso hacia Albert, un juez dictaminó que lo dejaran libre porque presentaron sus estudios psiquiátricos que no llevaba ninguna medicación y que no era un peligro para la sociedad.

Cuando lo llevaron ante George el casi llora al verlo en esa condición, pelón y demasiado tranquilo.

-Señor Andrew, hicimos todo lo posible para sacarlo de aquí rápidamente –trataba de justificarse

-No tengas cuidado George comprendo.

-Su prometida está muy preocupada por usted

-¿Prometida has dicho?

-Si, la señorita Candy

-¿Candy?

-Ahí lo espera en el auto

Albert entró en el coche y Candy lo abrazó, el no correspondió aquel abrazo efusivo, A George le pareció extraño que se comportara tan frío con ella. Los trasladaron al mejor hotel de la ciudad Albert hizo que a Candy le dieran una habitación solo para ella.

-Señor Andrew, la señorita Candy nos ha externado la preocupación por su hermana Annie.

-¿Qué tenemos que meternos en esos asuntos George?

-¡William! ¡Es tu prometida!

-No George, tengo que romper con esa chiquilla, no puedo casarme con ella, mi matrimonio sería un fracaso por su edad y porque no tenemos nada en común.

-Pero William tú estás muy enamorado de ella

-No niego que la veo bonita, pero tú sabes que la belleza se acaba y después que se acabe el deseo ¿Qué quedará? Yo necesito alguien para compartir mi vida no alguien que solo me atraiga físicamente ya ves lo que pasé con mi primer matrimonio, ahora soy una nueva persona, no sufriré por nadie, esta muchachita como es muy joven es capaz de engañarme así como lo hizo su hermana con Archie.

-William es que no tenemos claro hasta donde llegaste con ella

-Se le compensará, mañana mismo termino con la muchachita.

 **Hola chicas quise hacer este pequeño capítulo para dedicárselo a Gaby Tg Andrew que está cumpliendo años aunque ahora ya cambió de Nick por uno mejor. Felicidades amiga espero te la estés pasando muy bien con tu amada familia.**


	30. Chapter 30

Al día siguiente le llevaron a Candy el desayuno a su habitación, llegó George para platicar con ella.

-Buenos días señorita Candy

-Buenos días George ¿Y Albert? ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?

-Señorita, tengo una mala noticia que darle

-Dime George ¿Qué pasa?

El tratamiento que le dieron a William en el hospital psiquiátrico tuvo terribles consecuencias, él no se acuerda de nada referente a la relación que tuvieron, aunque sí sabe quién es usted, dice que tienen que terminar su relación pues no le ve futuro.

Candy se entristeció ante la noticia.

-Entonces ¿No me ayudará con lo de Annie?

-El me dio instrucciones de que le ayude a regresar a su casa, ya sea acompañada de su hermana o sola, él se regresará a Chicago hoy mismo, yo me iré cuando usted resuelva su problema aquí, al regresar donde usted vive se le entregará una indemnización por el tiempo que estuvo como su pareja

-No es necesario que me de nada, yo lo hacía porque estoy enamorada de él

-No rechace su ayuda, recuerde que su hermana está embarazada y que usted todavía está estudiando, además quizás la reacción al tratamiento que le dieron sea temporal y luego vuelva a ser como antes, se va a recriminar por haberla dejado

-¿Y usted cree que después de que me está dejando regresaré con él? superé la muerte de mis padres y he afrontado las dificultades manteniendo a mis hermanas con mi trabajo, antes de él yo me las arreglaba sola, voy a salir adelante aún sin él a mi lado

-La admiro Candy, pero de todas maneras se le ayudará hasta que termine su carrera, según ya el hizo los cálculos y el dinero se le depositará quincenalmente

-¡No quiero deberle nada!

-Por favor no sea soberbia, yo viviré angustiado de saber que la mujer a quien William ama la está pasando mal, comprenda esto es temporal, estoy seguro que pasará un tiempo y volverá a ser el hombre que usted conoció

Como dijo George Albert regresó a Chicago sin hablar con Candy, George llevó a Candy ante Flavio y Annie.

-No regresaré Candy, Flavio me ha propuesto matrimonio y he accedido

-¡Annie! ¡Eres menor de edad! además estás embarazada de Archie.

-De eso precisamente hemos hablado Annie y yo y hemos decidido darlo en adopción, yo no voy a criar a un bebé que no es mío, me haré cargo de Annie pero del pequeño Andrew no-dijo con firmeza Flavio

Candy ignorando a Flavio expresó: ¡No creo que seas capaz de abandonar a tu hijo Annie!

-Para mí lo importante es ser feliz a lado de Flavio, por lo tanto le haré caso

-¡No puedes hacer eso Annie! Yo me encargaré del niño cuando nazca, cédemelo a mí, te arrepentirás toda tu vida si se lo das a otra persona.

-Ya que estás aquí Candy firma la emancipación de Annie, de una vez me casaré con ella para que veas que la quiero de verdad

-Si la quisieras de verdad, permitirías que se quedara con su bebé

-Si firmas todos los papeles te cederé a mi hijo

Esa tarde llegó el abogado de Flavio Bocelli e hicieron que Candy firmara los documentos de emancipación de Annie, Candy se regresó a su lugar de origen

Llegó un paquete de documentos para Flavio donde Fabricio le cedía sus acciones a fin de que no lo siguiera molestando

-Annie, ¡Tenemos tanto que celebrar! Fabricio me ha cedido sus acciones

-¿Crees que tus padres estén de acuerdo?

-Fabricio tiene la facultad de tomar sus propias decisiones, yo he invertido casi toda mi vida en ese negocio, el sólo firmaba por los logros que yo obtenía y siempre le depositaba las ganancias, él en cambio se decidió por ser médico, desde que eligió esa carrera quedo establecido que ya no sería parte de mi compañía. Mis padres lo único que pueden hacer es dejarle sus propiedades a él, pero la compañía es completamente mía tengo el 60% de las acciones ahora que Fabricio me ha cedido su parte, por lo tanto yo soy el socio mayoritario.

Albert llegó a Chicago

-Y mi hermana ¿Por qué no vino con usted?-preguntó Paty

-Ella se quedó arreglando el problema de Annie, lo último que me informó George es que Annie y Flavio se casaron y que Candy ya viene en camino, George la llevará a su casa

-Entonces, ya no es correcto que esté aquí

-Tú eres la novia de Stear, puedes quedarte todo lo que gustes

-Yo me iré con Paty-señaló Stear

Albert se enteró por las páginas financieras que el nuevo Rey del gremio vinícola era Flavio Bocelli quien se convirtió en el socio mayoritario en la compañía exportadora de vino más importante de la unión Europea su cava era incalculable.

-¡Ese desgraciado logró que Pavarotti renunciara a sus acciones! El desdichado no quiso luchar por lo que le pertenece.

Había pasado el invierno, Paty y Candy siguieron con su rutina que tenían antes de conocer a los Andrew, Paty terminó con Stear pues pensó que sólo usaban a las mujeres para burlarse de ellas. Candy siguió llevando la carrera en línea, George abrió una cuenta para ella, a veces cuando no le alcanzaba el dinero tomaba de ahí pero trataba de evitar eso. Le tocaría presentar exámenes y se iría a Chicago.

-¿Investigaste si Candy vendrá a presentar los exámenes?-Le preguntó Albert a George

-Lo que me informaron en la universidad es que si ha entregado todos sus trabajos en línea en tiempo y forma

-¿Has visto si no pasa privaciones? ¿Ha tomado algo de lo que le depositas quincenalmente?

-Lo necesario solamente

-Sabes a veces se me vienen recuerdos de ella, todo era tan chistoso, creo que la extraño

Albert pensó: Quiero verla de nuevo

-Otra vez pensando en ese que te desgració, lo único que hizo fue burlarse de ti, ahora tendremos que cuidar dos bebés el de Annie y el tuyo-le llamó la atención Paty a Candy

-Extraño a mi loquito

-Deja de contemplar sus fotos y ya no debes usar esa playera

-Por favor Paty, no me he deprimido durante el embarazo precisamente porque vivo de recuerdos

En Chicago…

-¿Te dieron los últimos exámenes que se practicó Candy?

-Si señora Elroy, su embarazo va perfectamente, ella vendrá a Chicago a presentar sus exámenes en la universidad

-Necesito hablar con ella, tengo que persuadirla que nos ceda a los bebés tanto el de Annie como el de ella.

-Creo que se lo deberíamos de decir a William, no me siento bien ocultándole las cosas

-Tú mismo has visto, que está trabajando arduamente, él logró recuperar en este trimestre las pérdidas que tuvimos después de su divorcio, si vuelve con esa niña, se enloquecerá de nuevo, el amor le hace cometer locuras.


	31. Chapter 31

A Annie se le adelantó el parto, tuvo a su bebé a los ocho meses de gestación, ella viajó escoltada hacia América para cederle el bebé a Candy, la recibió Paty pues su hermana mayor estaba trabajando.

-¿Cómo puedes tener el valor para abandonar a tu bebé?

-Paty, soy inmensamente feliz a lado de Flavio, su única condición fue que diera al niño en adopción, pero si no lo quieren aquí se lo llevaré a Archie

-Dámelo, entre Candy y yo lo cuidaremos, no quiero que los Andrew piensen que somos peores que los animales ya que ellos no abandonan a su crías como tú estás haciendo con tu bebé, ¿Vas a esperar a Candy?

-No, Flavio quiere que me regrese lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Candy ha estado muy preocupada por ti, deja que te vea

-Me iré a despedir al hospital y luego me iré al aeropuerto –dijo Annie dándole un beso a Paty y a su bebé, lo contempló por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a su hijo

 **CHICAGO**

Albert encontró a Stear mirando con detenimiento la pantalla de su computadora

-¿Qué haces?

Stear trató de ocultar lo que veía

-¿Qué escondes Stear?

Albert lo hizo a un lado y se dio cuenta que su sobrino espiaba a Paty quien le daba biberón al bebé de Annie

-¡Es tu ex novia y tiene un bebé!

-Es el bebé de Archie, al parecer Annie se lo dejó a Paty

-¿La espías?

-Tú fuiste el que mandaste a instalar esas cámaras para vigilar a Candy

-¡No me creo capaz de invadir la privacidad de esa muchacha! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¿Cuándo me has conocido por mentiroso?

-¿Y por qué espías a Paty? si ya todo terminó entre ustedes

-Yo me enamoré profundamente de ella, si veo que algún día recibe la visita de algún hombre iré a confrontarla, le estoy dando tiempo para que medite sobre nuestro distanciamiento, yo no hice nada malo para que terminara conmigo, todo esto lo ocasionaron Annie y tu

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué me culpas de tu ruptura?

-Porque Paty me dijo que así como tu habías jugado con su hermana así lo haría yo con ella

-¿Ves? eso te pasa por enamorarte de una muchachita inmadura, yo por eso corté por lo sano, ¿Y puedes visualizar la recámara de Candy?

\- No, sólo pusiste cámaras en los pasillos de la casa, en la sala y el comedor

-¿A qué horas llega Candy a su casa? ¿La has visto llegar con algún caballero?

-Sólo con Fabricio y su prometida, no tiene horario fijo, he escuchado que a veces trabaja horas extras

-¿Puedes escucharlas también?

-Sí, por cierto que Candy está…

-William, puse a toda la servidumbre a que te buscaran por toda la casa-dijo la señora Elroy al entrar a la habitación de Stear sin tocar la puerta- Vino a buscarte George para que se vayan juntos

-Gracias por avisarme tía

Albert salió de ahí y la señora Elroy se acercó a Stear-¿Qué le ibas a decir a William?

-Nada tía

-No le vayas a comentar nada sobre el embarazo de Candy

-No estoy de acuerdo en que le ocultemos a mi tío que Candy está embarazada de él

-¿Qué podemos saber si es de él? esa muchacha tuvo de enamorado a ese doctor Bocelli

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en el nacimiento de su bebé?- cuestionó Stear

-Porqué le haremos las pruebas para comprobar la paternidad de William

Annie fue al comedor del hospital, en cuanto la vio Candy fue hacia ella

-Annie has venido-le dijo estrechándola - ¿Qué pasó con tu embarazo no me digas que abortaste?

-Por supuesto que no haría algo así, le dejé el niño a Paty ¿Se harán cargo de él o se lo llevo a Archie?

-Nos haremos cargo de él, Paty está muy accesible

-¿Y tú como vas con tu embarazo? ¿Ya sabes el sexo de tu bebé?

-Si es …

 **Chicago**

Después de ducharse Albert abrió su closet y vio una caja

-¿Qué será esto?

Albert la bajó y se dio cuenta que eran unos blu ray disc, puso uno en el reproductor y vio la escena de Candy y el en la Limusina: Albert primero le dio una copa de Champaña, luego ella agarró la botella y se sirvió otra copa, posteriormente se la tomó a pico de botella, luego le pasó a Albert otra botella para que la destapara y el obediente lo hizo, él le regresó la botella destapada, Candy se la empinó tomándosela toda. Albert se veía sorprendido.

-Tengo calor- expresó la Rubia, se levantó el vestido y se empezó a soplar las piernas con el mismo.

Luego se vio donde ella se le aventó para besarlo, el delicadamente la apartó y se cambió de lugar luego ella se paró y se le encimó para montarlo.

Albert puso el otro vídeo de la galería donde Candy echó a perder aquel cuadro de los remolinos según ella.

A Albert le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después de unos segundos expresó: ¡La amo! Amo a Candy

 **Saludos chicas, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo disfruté de escribir en estos días de declaraciones anuales me ayuda a relajarme**


	32. Chapter 32

-¡Como pude enamorarme de ella si es 11 años menor que yo! Si mi ex que casi tenía mi misma edad me engañó con otro más lo hará Candy por su juventud, lo medito una y otra vez dándome cuenta que hay muchas cosas en contra, la diferencias de edades, ella es enfermera y yo un hombre de negocios, no tenemos nada en común, pero es linda, divertida pero no me gusta mi forma de ser cuando estoy enamorado, soy demasiado posesivo y celoso. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Creo que no te acompañaré a Chicago Candy-Le dijo Paty

-Pero no me gusta viajar sola

-No quiero viajar con el niño en el tren o en autobús prefiero quedarme a cuidar de él, ¿Por qué no le dices a Fabricio y a Sofía que te acompañen

-Sofía es muy posesiva, capaz y piense que quiero quitarle a Fabricio, sino fuera porque tengo que presentar los exámenes finales, además necesitamos ropita y accesorios de bebé busqué en internet y hay una tienda en Chicago que hace buenos descuentos, ya ves que voy a necesitar varias cosas para los míos.

 **Mansión Andrew en Chicago.**

-Gracias por decirme joven Stear, mandaré dos guardaespaldas para que la cuiden a la distancia mientras viaja a Chicago.

-Sí, es lo mejor, veo que le cuesta caminar o agacharse creo que ese vientre está muy grande para que sea sólo un bebé, ¿Dices que tienes los resultados de sus estudios?

George respiró profundo y confesó: Es que no es solo un bebé y no se lo he dicho a la señora Elroy

-Mal hecho George, Candy necesita de muchos cuidados, mi tío debe de estar al tanto ¿Y si le pasa algo en su estado? Mi tío no te lo perdonará

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡No estoy de acuerdo de que te vayas en tren a Chicago!-discutía Paty

-¡Quiero apreciar el paisaje!

-¡Es más seguro en autobús!

-¡Si no me vas a acompañar no tienes derecho a opinar! Yo soy la que emprenderá el viaje.

-Candy ¡No seas terca! ¿Qué hice para tener unas hermanas tan necias?

Candy se fue a su habitación y se lamentó: Pobre Paty, tan hermoso carácter que tenía desde que terminó con Stear se ha amargado y ahora cuidando un bebé que no es de ella, me pregunto si fue buena idea quedarnos con el niño de Annie, quizás es mejor cedérselo a Archie, Paty debe seguir estudiando y no atar su vida a él y tampoco a los míos, ¡Dios mío ilumíname sobre cómo proceder!

Al siguiente día Candy partió a Chicago, George previó para que la vigilasen de cerca.

Mientras tanto Paty tuvo una visita inesperada en su casa

-Stear ¿Qué haces aquí?

La intención de Stear era convencer a Paty de que le cediera el bebé a Archie tenía el pensamiento de que su hermano tomara su responsabilidad además Albert le había pedido que intercediera, Candy pronto tendría a sus bebés y no se darían abasto para atenderlos.

-Hola Paty ¡Que linda te ves!

Paty se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo

-Vine a visitarte ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- No creo que sea buena idea

-Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti sólo quiero cerciorarme de que estás bien.

Paty dejó que entrara y tenía al bebé de Annie en una colchoneta en la sala de su casa

-Paty ¿De quién es ese bebé? ¿Acaso es mi sobrino? El hijo de Archie

-No, ahora trabajo de niñera

-¿Te hace falta dinero? Yo te puedo apoyar, siempre ahorro lo que me dan para mis gastos, créeme es una buena cantidad

-No es necesario, tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, por lo tanto no es necesario que me des ningún tipo de ayuda

-No seas soberbia, tú me quisiste alejar de ti, yo deseaba seguir siendo tu novio

-Creo que no fue buena idea dejarte pasar

-Este bebé se parece mucho a Archie, tiene el mismo color de cabello ¡Júrame ante Dios que este niño no es de Archie!

-¡No me explico cómo me dejé embaucar por ti!

-Paty, tu deberías de estar disfrutando de tu libertad, este niño debe estar á lado de su padre, ¡Que cada quien asuma su responsabilidad! En realidad yo no he podido olvidarte ¿Por qué quieres que paguen justos por pecadores? Tu y yo teníamos una hermosa relación si no funcionó lo de tus hermanas no es nuestra culpa dime ¿Ya no me amas?

Candy iba en aquel tren, se estaba arrepintiendo porque sentía la fija mirada de dos hombres, eran los guardaespaldas que George mandó para que cuidaran de ella, pero al ser la única mujer en ese vagón se puso nerviosa.

Chicago

-¿Qué pasa George? has estado distraído estos días, últimamente has cometido varios errores, tu trabajo siempre ha sido impecable, por eso quiero que me digas como puedo ayudarte a resolver el problema que te aqueja.

-Como dice la Biblia Ninguno puede servir a dos señores

-¿A qué te refieres con eso George?

-Su tía Elroy no quiere que yo le diga nada sobre las hermanas O´Brien

-Ya tienes indicaciones con respecto a ellas, no veo mayor problema, todos los meses le depositas ¿O hay algo que no me has dicho?

-El bebé del joven Archie ya nació y se están haciendo cargo la señorita Candy y la señorita Paty de él.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿Ves? Te ahogas en un vaso de agua, Stear fue hablar con ellas y convencerlas para que se lo cedan a Archie a fin de que ellas no trunquen sus vidas y puedan seguir estudiando, los Andrew nos podemos hacer cargo del bebé, podemos contratar personal para cuidar de él.

-Tengo una duda, si usted hubiese embarazado a la señorita Candy, ¿Qué haría al respecto?

-Buscarla y hacerme cargo del bebé, jamás permitiría que mi hijo creciera lejos de mí.

-Pero ¿Usted cree que ella se lo cedería?, recuerde que las mujeres ahora tienen más derechos, hasta pueden abortarlos si lo desean las leyes las avalan pues es su cuerpo y ellas deciden sobre él.

-Jamás dejaría que mataran a un hijo mío

Por fin Candy llegó a Chicago y buscó un hotel cercano a la universidad para que al siguiente día fuera a presentar sus exámenes, le asignaron su habitación, fue a una plaza cercana para comprar algunas cosas para el bebé de Annie, Albert y George iban hacia un restaurante porque tenían una cena de negocios, Albert vio cuando Candy bajó del taxi y no pudo dejar de notar su prominente barriga.

Candy se metió rápidamente a la plaza pues la urgencia la estaba ganando.

¡Es Candy George! ¡Está embarazada! ¡Es por eso que me hiciste aquella pregunta! ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Señor William y no sólo tendrá un bebé sino son …

 **Hola mi querida yuleni Paredes, te cumplí con la actualización de este fic ahora falta el segundo que elijas.**


	33. Chapter 33

Albert no lo dejó que terminara y exclamó

-¡Seré Padre! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡Para el auto!-le ordenó al Chofer

-Señor William ¿Y la cena?-preguntó George angustiado por el compromiso que tenían.

-¡Esto es más importante que la cena! Ve tú

Albert bajó del carro y se metió al centro comercial, no vio a Candy pero se le ocurrió que iría a checar los productos para bebé, por lo que estuvo buscando en esas áreas de las tiendas, ella se puso a revisar los precios vio que todo era excesivamente caro y le entró depresión, se sentó en un sillón cercano ya que le atormentaban sus cavilaciones.

-William Andrew arruinó mi vida, yo no estaría en este estado pues quise guardarme hasta el matrimonio, pero él insistió es más ni cuenta me di de cómo o cuándo sucedió ¡Es un abusivo! ¿Qué voy hacer con cuatro bebés? pronto me darán incapacidad por maternidad antes que a una mujer con embarazo normal, pero los tendré y ese será su castigo no enterarse que es padre de dos niñas y dos varoncitos, pero no podré encargarme de los 4 yo sola, ¡Ya sé contrataré un abogado para demandarle la pensión alimenticia! pero y que tal que quiera que aborte, ¡No! ¿Qué debo hacer? aunque ellos depositan una pensión mensual como limosna y tomamos algo de ahí cuando nos hace falta.

Albert por fin estaba a unos pasos de ella, notó que estaba llorando se compadeció y se acercó.

-¿Por qué lloras Candy?

Ella alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Tú eres el causante de que esté así! Ni cuenta me di de cómo pasó, en Italia simplemente te hiciste el desentendido ¡Eres el ser más vil y despreciable! ¡Te odio! –Candy contestó así pues sus hormonas estaban alborotadas.

-Candy, todos nos miran vamos a otro lugar a conversar

-¡Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo! ¡Abusivo! Te hiciste el loco para no hacerte responsable de lo que me hiciste pero ¿Sabes qué? ya no es necesario que lo hagas, yo sabré como salir adelante sin tu ayuda.

Albert no quería que la gente viera la discusión.

-Ven conmigo debemos charlar-dijo tomándola de la muñeca

Ella se soltó violentamente diciendo: ¡No! ¡Tengo miedo que me dañes ahora que me viste así!

-¿Cómo crees que pueda hacerte daño? ¿Y más sabiendo que llevas a mi bebé en tu vientre?

-¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? Cuando me abandonaste me acosté con Italiano, ellos si son románticos ¡No como tú!

El inexplicablemente ardió de ira y celos pero alzó la mirada y observó que la gente estaba atenta a la escena.

-No pudiste hacer eso, lo dices sólo para herirme

-¿Herirte? Si me botaste cómo una basura, ¡Crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti!

Ella se paró y se alejó de ahí molesta, Albert se dio cuenta que la seguían dos hombres de su personal por lo que decidió dejarla tranquila por el momento, eso lo tenían que hablar cuando no hubiera nadie alrededor.

George llegó exhausto por todas las explicaciones que tuvo que dar a los clientes por la ausencia de Albert en la cena, se cambió a un departamento en la parte trasera de la mansión Andrew, para ver el monitor donde Stear vigilaba a las O´brien, Albert lo estaba esperando.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó a Albert al bajar del auto

-Candy me dijo que el niño que espera es de un italiano ¿Se referirá a Fabricio?

-No lo creo, El señor Fabricio después del tratamiento se hizo novio de la doctora.

-Entonces, se acostó con otro italiano

-Recuerde que me quedé con la señorita Candy, lo único que hicimos fue dejar todo ordenado respecto al matrimonio de la señora Annie, nunca la perdí de vista por lo cual no estuvo con ningún hombre extraño fuera de mí y del abogado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

-Señor Andrew, es obvio que está dolida, usted la abandonó, además es fácil saber si usted es o no el padre de esas criaturas

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

George respiró profundo

-Al parecer son cuatro

Albert puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: ¡Son míos, no cabe duda! ¡Soy todo un semental! ¡De un solo tiro salieron 4! ¡Mañana iré a la universidad para hablar con ella!

-Déjela presentar sus exámenes o no se podrá concentrar.

-Está bien, la esperaré a la salida.

La señora Elroy vio a través de la ventana que Albert y George conversaban afuera de la casa, le dio curiosidad y salió para enterarse de lo que hablaban.

-¿Qué sucede? Están muy misteriosos charlando acá afuera

-Vi a Candy

La señora Elroy tragó saliva de la impresión- ¿Y cómo está?

-Embarazada y George me dijo que son 4 bebés que espera

-¿Cuatro?

A la señora Elroy le dio el soponcio por escucharlo, Albert y George la auxiliaron, cuando despertó se hizo la sorprendida para no tener que darle explicaciones a Albert de que estaba enterada del embarazo de Candy.

Esa noche Albert tuvo insomnio quería que amaneciera lo más rápido posible, se le hizo eterna la noche, al día siguiente estaba en un auto esperando a que Candy llegara, vio cuando entró a la universidad, Candy se dio cuenta del coche con la insignia de los Andrew que estaba en el estacionamiento

-¡Desgraciado ahí está! Ya ni pude comprar nada ayer, pero mejor me pondré hacer yo misma la ropita, total los bebés la usan por poco tiempo porque crecen rápido.

Cuando terminó de presentar sus exámenes, salió por otro lado los guardaespaldas que la tenían vigilada le avisaron a Albert, ella se fue en metro para tomar el autobús de regreso pero Albert llegó antes que ella a la estación, algunos observaron a unos hombres sospechosos que metían por la fuerza a una rubia embarazada en un coche.

 **Luisa aquí está la primera de tres, te falta que me digas las demás, gracias por el apoyo**

 **Comentario: Una personita me puso entre la espada y la pared sobre que serían trillizos y de una vez para ser exageradas le pondremos 4**


	34. Chapter 34

-¡Suéltenme!¡Auxilio! –gritaba Candy aterrada, cuando vio a Albert dentro del auto se tranquilizó un poco pero seguía molesta- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Lo que estás haciendo se llama secuestro! ¡Es privación a la libertad y se castiga con la cárcel!

Albert la miraba seriamente y contestó: Ayer de buena manera te propuse que dialogáramos y te opusiste, raptarte fue lo único que se me ocurrió para acercarme a ti

-¡Déjame bajar!

-No, ahora mismo iremos con mi abogado para que arregle todos los trámites para casarnos mañana a más tardar.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? Ahora que me acuerdo si te conocí loco ¡Ahora estás demente!

-Candy nena, perdóname lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que me afectó el tratamiento al que fui sometido en Italia he ido recordando paulatinamente todo lo que pasamos juntos y me rindo al amor que siento por ti, reconozco que no puedo vivir sin tu presencia, aunque puse en una balanza todos los pro y los contra pero ha ganado el corazón más que la razón, no me interesa la diferencia de edades o que no pertenezcas a mí clase social, estás embarazada de mí y debo cuidarte

-No quiero que estemos juntos porque te sientes obligado, no deseo atarte sólo por una criatura, una pareja debe contraer matrimonio sólo si se aman, si son compatibles y nosotros…

-¡Tú me amas porque todavía tienes el anillo de compromiso que te di! Aunque no lo tengas en el dedo que te lo puse

-Estoy reteniendo agua por el embarazo así que tuve que cambiarlo al meñique

-¿Ves? En tu subconsciente querías seguir comprometida conmigo

Candy respiró profundo- Yo no veía que la diferencia de edades o que fuera de una clase inferior a la tuya era un obstáculo para que estuviésemos juntos pero si lo pensaste quiere decir que tarde o temprano afectará nuestra relación.

-Nuestros hijos necesitan que los eduquemos juntos-replicó Albert

-Eres inestable emocionalmente, podrás visitarlos cuando gustes, es más redacta un documento de común acuerdo…

-Los documentos que se redactarán será el que te una a mi legalmente y las actas de nacimiento de nuestros bebés

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-Ya sé que son cuatro, increíble Candy soy todo un garañón-expresó sonriente.

-Un abusivo es lo que eres, de seguro fue en nochebuena

Albert cerró los ojos y sonrió: Fue tan exquisito, el recuerdo de esa noche se viene una y otra vez a mis pensamientos.

Candy frunció el ceño al verle la cara de satisfacción, ella no se acordaba de nada, tenía necesidad de sentirse amada, había pasado dos trimestres de su embarazo sin ninguna muestra de afecto sólo escuchando los reproches de Paty

-Déjame en la estación de autobuses necesito regresar a mi casa, Paty me espera

-Paty y Stear en este momento se están casando.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida

-Mientras esperaba que salieras de la universidad hablé con él, me dijo que pudo convencerla de darle el niño a Archie y que antes de que cambiara de opinión se casarían

-Al parecer los Andrew están acostumbrados a salirse con la suya

-Haré que te enamores de mí

-Quiero regresar a mi casa, es un alivio que Paty se dé la oportunidad de ser feliz Stear es el único que vale la pena de ustedes.

-Sí, dime todo lo que quieras que lo aguantaré todo con mucha paciencia

-Apuesto que perderás el control en cualquier momento ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Si te exasperas en estas dos horas por cualquier cosa, me dejarás libre.

-Si aguanto te casarás lo más pronto posible conmigo

-No

-Entonces no hay acuerdo

-¡Déjame ir!

-Te llevaré yo mismo a tu casa, en la próxima parada mis hombres me cederán el auto

-No quiero ir contigo al volante

-Iremos juntos, he dicho

Pararon el auto, Albert tomó el volante y Candy fue de copiloto, ella vislumbró la esperanza de que a partir de ese momento todo saldría bien.

En Italia el padre de los Bocelli dio un recorrido por uno de los almacenes donde tenían los barriles del vino más añejo, les cayó de sorpresa para hacer un inventario de la cava, se dio cuenta que un cargamento fue devuelto.

-¿Por qué devolvieron esas botellas?- Le preguntó al encargado,

-Aquí en la hoja de embarque dice que por mala calidad

-Destapa una botella

El Señor Bocelli probó el vino y lo escupió pudo comprobar que estaba rebajado.

-Exijo que me des una explicación

-El señor Flavio para cumplir con la demanda, ha estado mezclando el vino nuevo con el añejo.

-¡Todo el prestigio que nuestra familia ha mantenido por siglos se irá al caño por uno que no es de nuestra propia sangre! ¡A esto le pondré un alto! ¡Ahora mismo le hablaré a Fabricio!

-Papá le cedí mis acciones a Flavio él quiso atentar contra mí, lo último que hizo fue meterme a una clínica psiquiátrica

-Debiste decirme

-Ha sido tu orgullo, no me hubieses creído, te molestaste de que yo haya elegido medicina.

-Esto lo arreglaré en secreto, recuperaré esas acciones, el que me alertó fue William Albert Andrew, me dijo que era tu amigo.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco sus comentarios a** **YalmiFanAlbert, Nana, luz, Ene, Elo Andrew, Sayuri 0707, Karla Noemi, Chickiss SanCruz, Maravilla 121, Lucy, El broche, Yuleni Paredes (Te cumplí y a Luisa que iba a pedir la misma), AdoradaAndrew, Gina Riquelme, Amluz Rodriguez,**

 **Como lo están viendo ya se acerca el final al igual que luego llegó el amor.**

 **Quizás haga la segunda parte de mi obsesión por Albert ya se asomaron las ideas**


	35. Chapter 35

—Ese loco no es mi amigo, se aprovechó de la chica que me gustaba y después de que la embarazó la botó como si fuese cualquier cosa.

—¿A Sofía tu prometida?

—No papá, a Candy la hermana de Annie la muchacha que se casó con Flavio.

—Entonces ¿No estás enamorado de Sofía?

—Sí, ya me enamoré de ella además me idolatra.

—De todas maneras estoy agradecido con W. Albert Andrew de que me haya dicho todo respecto a los malos manejos que Flavio está haciendo a la compañía, es hora que tomes tu responsabilidad y veles por los intereses de nuestra familia, abriré una investigación y si Flavio resulta el autor intelectual detrás de todos los atentados que hemos sufrido y que para protegerte te envié lejos de nosotros, no me pondré la mano en el corazón y lo meteré a la cárcel ¡Es un malagradecido! Después de todo lo que hicimos por él quiere acabar con nosotros.

—Mantenme informado papá y creo que si logras recuperar el control de la empresa tomaré mi lugar pues pronto seré padre y tengo que ver por el futuro de mi hijo.

—¿Está embarazada tu prometida?

—Precisamente hoy me dio la noticia.

—¡Seré abuelo! ¡Eso tengo que decírselo a tu mamá pero te advierto ¡No quiero qué sólo me des un nieto! Sino mínimo unos tres

—Todo a su tiempo papá

Mientras en la carretera…

—¿Por qué estás entrando a este hotel?—preguntó Candy

—Debemos descansar, mañana continuaremos con el viaje

Candy llegó primero a la recepción mientras Albert le entregaba las llaves al valet parking y le daba instrucciones al botones para que llevara la maleta de Candy, al llegar a su lado el recepcionista le estaba pasando dos llaves a Candy.

—¿Por qué te está dando dos llaves?—cuestionó Albert.

—Pedí habitaciones separadas—respondió Candy sin mirarlo.

—Candy, pensé que todo estaba resuelto entre nosotros.

—Sólo porque me raptaste y te entercaste en venirme a dejar no quiere decir que estaré en la misma habitación contigo, es más como sé que eres tacaño yo misma pagaré mi estadía en el hotel.

El recepcionista escuchó que Candy dijo que Albert la raptó.

—Señora, ¿Necesita que llame a la policía? ¿Este hombre la está acosando?

—¡Señorita! Pues todavía no me he casado—corrigió Candy.

—No es necesario que llame a la policía, ella es mi prometida sólo que está disgustada conmigo—explicó Albert.

—Disculpen no debí entrometerme

Candy se dio la vuelta y fue siguiendo al botones, para Albert pidió una habitación lejos de ella.

—Por favor deme la habitación contigua a la de mi prometida.

—La habitación que le sigue es la más cara del piso y como ella mencionó que usted es tacaño creo…

—¿Siempre es así de metiche? Le dije que me dé la habitación a lado de ella.

—Perdone es una debilidad que tengo.

Albert fue directamente a tocar la puerta de Candy, ella se estaba desnudando para ducharse.

—Señor, por acá es su habitación—indicó el botones

—Lo sé

—Por favor, ¿Puede dejar en paz a los demás huéspedes?

—¡La que está en esta habitación es mi prometida!

—Señor, por favor sea consciente, si no le abre la puerta no puedo permitir que siga haciendo ruido, los demás huéspedes podrían quejarse…

—¡Candy abre la puerta por favor!—gritó Albert golpeando la puerta

—¡No lo conozco! Llamaré a la administración para que deje de molestarme

Albert respiró profundo y siguió al botones quien le extendió la mano para recibir su propina.

Albert le dio un chicle—¡Te hubiera dado una buena propina si no te hubieses metido en lo que no te incumbía!

El botones se dio la vuelta y se fue molesto.

Albert tomó el teléfono —Por favor comuníqueme con la habitación 209

—Permítame por favor, veré si pueden atender su llamada.

—Señorita Candice, el caballero de la habitación 210 pide hablar con usted.

—Dígale que ya estoy dormida, pensé que era algo importante salí del baño enjabonada para atender la llamada.

—¿Segura que no quiere contestarle?

—¡Sí! y por favor por esta noche no me siga molestando necesito descansar y estar tranquila.

—Está bien eso le diré—El recepcionista respiró profundo y marcó a la habitación de Albert—Señor Andrew, la señorita Candice contestó el teléfono y me pidió que la despierte en la mañana, me indicó que la deje descansar y me dijo que por ahora no quiere recibir llamadas.

Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea varias maldiciones y que colgaron el teléfono con furia. Albert le llamó al celular.

Ella bajó el volumen y se metió a la ducha para enjaguarse al salir encontró 30 llamadas perdidas y que por tal motivo se le estaba descargando el celular.

—No puedo creer que el juez no haya querido casarnos, creo que es señal de que estamos haciendo lo incorrecto—expresó Paty

—No preciosa, cuando venga Candy podrá ir ante el juez e intercederá por nosotros—comentó Stear

—El juez está molesto porque tu tío se burló de Candy, nos conoce de siempre y se enteró en la Iglesia de nuestra situación.

—Pues si él no nos quiere casar entonces iremos a Chicago a casarnos, mi tío me acaba de mandar un mensaje que se quedaron en un hotel y que mañana seguirán el viaje para acá.

—Es hora de que te vayas a la casa donde vivían—Lo estaba corriendo Paty de su casa no se quería quedar con él pues no quería mostrar debilidad.

—Paty, no quiero dejarte sola dormiré en el sofá, por favor no desconfíes de mí.

Stear se acercó a ella para abrazarla y ella se aferró a él.

Albert daba vueltas en su habitación como un león enjaulado, abrió la ventana y vio una posibilidad de ir a la habitación de Candy por una estrecha marquesina, tenía una toalla que le cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas pues no llevó pijama.

Él se sintió el hombre araña y fue lentamente hacia la ventana de su amada quien ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo y no se dio cuenta que el trataba de abrir, de tanto esfuerzo que hizo la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura se le cayó, entonces quiso regresar a su habitación pero la ventana se le cerró, ahí yacía Albert sin nada encima en una marquesina de menos de treinta centímetros de ancho.

 **Hola chicas este fic ganó para actualización en una actividad que hicimos en el grupo del príncipe de la colina, de antemano agradezco sus comentarios. Y si me animo actualizo otro fic. Bendiciones.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Advertencia : Este capítulo contiene una que otra palabra altisonante.**

Albert luchó en vano y no pudo abrir su ventana por lo que se fue caminando lentamente por la marquesina a la contigua, se asomó y había una pareja de recién casados besándose, la mujer abrió los ojos mientras recibía las muestras de afecto de su esposo cuando vio al intruso tocando la ventana se asustó apartándose de su marido y señalando horrorizada hacia el entrometido.

Albert pensó en pedirles apoyo de seguro comprenderían su situación ¡A cualquier persona le podría pasar una cosa como esa!, además hay mucha gente de buen corazón que ayuda a alguien en apuros, aquel hombre fue molesto hacia él quien creyó que por fin había llegado su salvación sintiéndose por un breve momento aliviado, el ofendido abrió la ventana enardecido y le dijo:

— ¡Voyerista pervertido! ¡Anda a ver como coge tu hermana!

Acto seguido le dio un puñetazo, Albert perdió el equilibro y casi se cae pero se agarró de su agresor.

— ¡Suéltame cochino! ¡Vete a excitar a otro lado!

—Espere, no estaba espiando déjeme pasar es que…

— ¿Acaso está loco? ¡No me gustan los tríos! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

—No los llame por favor, la ventana se me cerró accidentalmente yo trataba…

— ¡De violar a alguien de seguro!—Completó la frase el ofendido.

Seguían forcejeando hasta que Albert decidió soltarse e irse, el otro se quedó diciendo leperadas en su contra, él trató de apresurar su paso de pronto alcanzó a ver las escaleras de emergencia y fue hacia ellas.

Albert ya tenía frío bajó rápidamente queriendo pasar desapercibido pero su adversario ya había hablado a la gerencia del hotel quienes mandaron a los de seguridad para atrapar al morboso quien espiaba a los huéspedes, Albert vio que los guardias sacaron unas armas y tuvo temor.

—Baje ahora mismo de ahí.

— ¡No disparen por favor!

— ¡No le vamos a disparar!

—Pero tienen empuñadas las pistolas

—Son eléctricas.

Albert no siguió bajando sino optó por aventarse a unos enormes contenedores de basura, se amortiguo su caída con la basura contenida y quedando un poco desorientado vio que sus perseguidores se asomaron, se levantó para salirse de ahí y correr hacia el lado contrario que no dirigía a la parte trasera sino al frente del hotel, pudo esquivar a uno que estaba en la puerta principal llegando así a la recepción.

Las mujeres se escandalizaron al verlo y se taparon los ojos pero con los dedos de las manos separados para ver aquel bien formado cuerpo lleno de deseables atributos.

— ¡Señor Andrew! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Ni al presidente de los Estados Unidos lo dejaríamos estar en nuestro hotel en paños menores!—Dijo el que lo registró.

—Ya llamamos a la policía para que vengan por él—informó una de las recepcionistas.

Se escucharon las sirenas de la patrulla, Albert no quería líos con la autoridad no deseaba acumular agravios porque a la tercera que hiciera le darían una condena.

—Deme algo para cubrirme, ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo iba hacia la recámara de mi prometida!

—Desde que lo vi entrando por esa puerta supe que nos traería problemas.

— ¡Soy un huésped del hotel! ¡Merezco ser tratado con un poco de amabilidad! les pagaré los daños causados.

— ¡Está incomodando a todos los presentes! ¡Esto jamás había sucedido en nuestras instalaciones!

Albert frunció el ceño replicando— ¡Siempre hay una primera vez! ¡Deme la llave para ir a mi habitación!

Los policías entraron para llevarse al infractor de la ley y Albert gritó:

— ¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!—Él estaba firme y con la mano extendida

Los policías al escuchar su potente voz titubearon un poco y se detuvieron para oír lo que tenía que decir.

— ¡Esto es una manifestación en contra del aborto!—Dijo Albert logrando captar la atención—Tengo derecho a manifestarme ¡Las feministas se desnudan para hacer sus exigencias a favor del aborto! Ahora me he convertido en un activista y me estoy manifestando a favor de la vida y digo que ¡Las mujeres no tienen derecho de matar a sus hijos! ¡Los que los engendramos también tenemos derecho a decidir sobre el destino de nuestros pequeños!

Algunos de los hombres que estaban ahí se sintieron identificados con esos ideales y lo apoyaron.

— ¡Tiene razón! ¡Déjenlos vivir! ¡El patriarcado debe volver!

Candy se levantó por el ruido de las sirenas y le dio curiosidad se puso algo encima y fue al ascensor al abrirse las puertas la policía se llevaba a los hombres que se unieron a la causa de Albert.

 **Hola chicas aquí les traigo una pequeña actualización Dominguera, me siento de mejor ánimo pues mi esposo cada día está mejor gracias a la bondad de Dios.**

 **Les agradezco como siempre sus comentarios a este fic en particular, siempre doy los agradecimiento en base a los review de los dos capítulos pasados de cada historia así que le mando saludos a Amluz, mi querida amiga maravilla 121 que la admiro mucho pues es una persona noble y pacífica y siempre le deseo éxitos en sus fics que Dios la bendiga,** **YalmiFanAlbert,** **Gina Riquelme O (Que siempre tiene una palabra de apoyo en algún momento que me encuentro desanimada y sabios consejos), Lucy, Adoradandrew ( Albert fan de hueso colorado, que estoy en espera de su nuevo fic que ya anunció) Elo Andrew (Que siempre tiene porras para cada una de las escritoras) Yuleni Paredes (respiro hondo éxitos en el programa radial dedicado a la pareja Albert y Candy deseo que Dios te prospere en todo), Sayuri 1707 ( Bendiciones amiguita Candy si perdonará a Albert te lo aseguro), El broche ( Tu sabes que te estoy muy agradecida porque siempre nos apoyas incondicionalmente), Aracelis Peña Zerpa (Me caes bien, ya luego te mando mensaje privado aquí en fanfiction) Chickiss SanCruz (créeme a veces siento no poder ser constante pero tuve a mi amado enfermo y eso me tenía preocupada),** **YAGUI FUN (Me encantan tus comentarios),** **Keila M ( Me alegra que te diviertas con los personajes y las situaciones en que los pongo) Lovely (Un gran saludo) y a las demás lectoras que siguen en silencio el fic. Dios siga cuidando de ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Gaby y Alexandra López.**

 **Apoyemos a las nuevas escritoras de Albert fics les deseo todo el éxito y les digo si pueden leerme: Que los ataques nos hacen fuertes, cada quien usa la piedra que le tiran en forma distinta yo la uso para reflexionar, cada crítica aunque sea mala nos ayuda y si es con mala intención y crees en Dios te digo que a los que amamos a Dios todas las cosas nos ayudan a bien. Ánimo a Ana iris y a otros nuevos talentos en el Candymundo. Algunas poco a poco se irán o nos iremos alejando de este maravilloso Candy mundo pero a las que se quedan sigan apoyándolas, un reino dividido contra sí mismo no prospera.**

 **Soy el ser más imperfecto que puede haber pero miro al misericordioso Dios que es el que nos ama y nos va moldeando como Él desea, espero que Él cumpla su propósito en mí. Y me gustaría escribir mejor lástima que no estudié algo referente a la literatura pero con mi carrera y sobre todo con Dios que es mi proveedor ahí la voy pasando.**


	37. Chapter 37

Albert logró soltarse del agarre de los policías y fue hacia Candy, a ella le pareció ver que el corría en cámara lenta, todo lo que le guindaba se le movían como campanas.

Un elemento policiaco disparó su pistola eléctrica, Albert pudo esquivarlo pues zigzagueó y la descarga la recibió el botones, quien andaba de mirón por lo que ocurría.

Otro policía disparó también su arma y aquel hombre que corría cual gacela, fue sorprendido por aquella corriente eléctrica, Albert cayó por los pies de Candy quien trató de auxiliarlo al ver como se retorcía de dolor.

—No se acerque a él señora o usted también recibirá parte de la descarga —le advirtieron a Candy.

A las dos horas Albert despertó en la patrulla, iba con cinco hombres más, tan apretados que parecían sardinas enlatadas, todos estaban desnudos, a ninguno de ellos les dio tiempo de agarrar sus prendas. Se sentían avergonzados.

—Señora Elroy, le hablamos para reportarle que todavía estamos siguiendo a la patrulla que se llevó al Señor Andrew, al parecer lo están trasladando a la ciudad donde vive la señorita Candy.—Le avisaron los guardaespaldas de Albert quienes lo vigilaban a la distancia.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me dejará de calentar la cabeza este muchacho? Mandaré al abogado en helicóptero a fin de que lo defienda.

Llegaron a la comisaría y en cuanto los pusieron frente al alguacil pudo reconocer a Albert entre todos.

— ¿Usted?

Albert alzó la mirada y le preguntó: ¿Nos conocemos?

–Usted fue el que pagó su multa con monedas, es una persona problemática.

—Sí, yo fui—contestó con una sonrisa cínica.

—Ahora ¿Qué hizo este loco? —les cuestionó el alguacil (quien también era el juez local) a los policías.

—Lo acusaron de varias cosas: primero voyerista, segundo incitar al desorden, tercero inmoralidad en propiedad privada.

—Llévenlos a la celda preventiva, mañana se les pondrá a disposición del juez local.

—Pero si usted mismo es el juez, ¿Por qué no ve de una vez nuestro caso?—le preguntó Albert

—Porque tengo que tomarme mis pastillas para los nervios y la bilis antes de lidiar con usted.

A Candy la llevaron a su casa los guardaespaldas de Albert, se presentaron con ella cuándo lo subieron a la patrulla y le ofrecieron llevarla y ella accedió, luego de acompañarla fueron a la comisaría para tratar de pagar la multa. El alguacil se resistió a dejarlos en libertad. Les dieron unas mantas para que cubrieran su desnudez.

—Candy ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó Paty.

—William otra vez se metió en problemas, lo llevaron a la comisaría.

—Pero mi tío dijo que se hospedarían en un hotel —replicó Stear.

—Así fue, pero ya saben cómo es el, se desvistió e hizo un escándalo en el hotel. —Candy recordó aquel momento en que lo vio corriendo hacia ella con sus testículos al aire, por un momento ella sintió un leve estremecimiento.

Al día siguiente los llevaron ante el juez. En la mampara de la entrada había una placa donde estaban los delincuentes más peligrosos que juzgaron en esa sala, en primer lugar estaba la fotografía de Albert: William Albert Andrew, detenido por actos vandálicos contra los restos del fallecido abuelo del juez y por maltrato animal.

— ¡William eres famoso! aquí está tu foto—, lo felicitaron los hombres que lo apoyaron en la manifestación.

—Al parecer es una placa de plata, saliendo de aquí le diré a mi abogado que me tome una foto a lado de ella.

Al entrar a la sala vio a Candy acompañada de Paty y Stear y los saludó a lo lejos. El juez estaba enojado, fue llamando a los infractores uno a uno, sólo les cobraron 50 dólares de multa, A Albert lo dejo de último.

—De nuevo usted, y ahora incitó al desorden, manchando el expediente de ciudadanos respetables.

—Yo no los obligué a que se desnudaran, ellos están a favor de que regrese el patriarcado.

El juez se llevó las manos a la cara y las deslizó hacia abajo.

 **Hola chicas estuve en cierre de mes en mi trabajo pero aun así quise desearles un Feliz aniversario de la reforma protestante. sola scriptura, sola fide, sola Gratia, solus Christus, Soli Deo gloria (solo por medio de la Escritura, solo por la fe Dios salva, solo por la gracia, solo a través de Cristo y por último la gloria solo para Dios.). Saludos a Adorada Andrew (te extrañamos). Gaby y Alexandra López (saludos chicas).**


End file.
